Repetition
by Winter Oak
Summary: Nothing lasts forever. Even the brilliant stars that litter the skies eventually die.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

**Prologue**  
Witch

It was tiring... living for so long.

War, death, famine, disease –the pain was an endless cycle. No matter how far humans advanced, they still could not escape from the clutches of this web. She saw it all, repeating itself. Time and time again, she watched helplessly as humans fought and friends died. Time and time again she watched her treasured world crumble... until she could no longer bear the pain.

She fled.

It was simple being alone. All she had to do was worry about herself. That was all that mattered.

Many lonely years passed and she found herself in an isolated forest. No one would find her here. She could live happily alone, free from pain for the rest of her days.

Decades passed by and the Witch willed herself to forget about the outside world. She spent her days mixing potions and finding ways to entertain herself.

Then she came across another magical being. Kind, elegant, and beautiful. She called herself the Harvest Goddess and the Witch couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Here was someone that the cold clutches of death couldn't take from her. Though she didn't dare call the other being a friend, there was comfort in knowing that someone was there.

Slowly, humans trickled into her surroundings. She had grown fond of her home though, and managed to ignore them as long as they didn't stumble across her abode. They occasionally formed a good source of entertainment. She had learned that taking life too seriously was painful. As long as she didn't grow attached to these insignificant creatures, she was satisfied.

"Completely satisfied," Witch repeated to herself as she wistfully watched the humans celebrate another festival.

"You don't look so sure," the Harvest Goddess smiled softly from her position beside Witch.

"I don't need them," Witch affirmed, her nose in the air.

Wizard moved in. She ignored him for the most part, though they would cross paths once in a while. They each focused on their own work and that was good enough for her.

Time passed. Then her world fell apart once again. The land was weakening, the Goddess Tree dying and the Harvest Goddess began to fade away. A familiar pain twisted itself like a knife in her heart. She couldn't allow this to happen.

Ignoring Wizard's warning, she set out to cast a spell to revive the Goddess Tree. She couldn't stand around and watch the Harvest Goddess weaken, disappear... die. She had to do something. If she didn't do anything then she would feel that terrible pain once again.

And she ended up becoming a frog.

Weeks passed and she miserably forced herself to live on by eating flies. Wizard would change her back, right? She repeated the words to herself day after day. He would come and help her.

Time continued to pass by. She was losing hope. Why hasn't he come?

Then, one day, she heard her door slowly creak open to reveal a terrified human.

At first, she was irritated --she didn't want any of those annoying humans in her house. Yet, it seemed that she was her only hope. It might take years before anyone else stumbled across her home. Frantically leaping in front of the young woman, she croaked urgently, trying to communicate her message. With a yelp of fright, the young woman fled and the witch was left in the cold, forgotten darkness once again. Hiding in a corner, the frog closed her eyes and tried to ignore the malicious whispers in her mind.

Weeks passed.

When her door opened once again, and she spotted Wizard and the young woman, the witch could have wept with relief. Of course, she wouldn't admit it.

"What the heck took you so long?!" were the words that she had angrily asked Wizard immediately after rejoicing over regaining her regular body. At that time, she had wanted to rip off his calm and stoic expression. He couldn't understand the terror that had haunted her day after day. She was so scared that she would have remained a frog forever.

His reply had been something along the lines of "I told you so." She threw a temper tantrum and ordered him off of her property. The human girl returned, and Witch had snapped angrily at her, still in a foul mood.

Feeling a little guilty upon realizing that the young woman had helped her, Witch allowed her to leave with the Green Bell. If it hadn't been for the young woman, the Witch suspected that she would have remained a frog forever because surely, that stupid wizard wouldn't have ever gotten off his butt to create a potion to turn her back to normal.

The young woman, Akari, returned to Witch's home to chat and offer gifts day after day. Witch accepted the gifts; after all, it would have been a waste to refuse them. She found herself growing fond of Akari and mentally berated herself. She couldn't be caring for another human. Akari was mortal. She would die and leave her behind, just like all her other human friends. She couldn't care about Akari, no matter how kind the young woman was to her –no matter how many old and happy memories the girl forced her to remember. Sitting uncomfortably on the wooden floor, the Witch willed herself to ignore the outside world and forget what it felt like to have friends.

"She doesn't mean anything to me," she mumbled haughtily. "She's just another form of entertainment."

Then she saw Akari and Wizard falling in love.

Weeks passed and Witch continued to watch the two from afar. Wizard was a cautious person. Surely, he knew what would happen if the relationship progressed. For goodness sakes, he had a crystal ball!

Whether it was for Akari or Wizard, another magical being like herself, Witch had found herself in front of the wizard one evening.

"Your relationship with Akari will end in pain," she warned him, her eyes serious.

"I know..."

But the relationship continued... and Witch noted bitterly that Wizard didn't turn into a frog for ignoring her warning.

Akari proposed to Wizard and they swore their love to one another.

Despite her disapproval, Witch couldn't help but notice how happy Akari was after the marriage. Old memories stirred in her mind again and Witch pushed them back into the dark corner of her mind. Despite knowing the pain that they both will face in the end, Witch couldn't help but feel a little envious. She pushed her dark thoughts aside. Things would be fine for the time being.

Akari managed somehow to save the Harvest Goddess and Witch's life seemed to have returned to normal. Or at least, close to normal. She couldn't ignore Akari's presence.

"How are you today?" Akari asked pleasantly.

"Fine," Witch smirked, trying to hide her happiness upon seeing the farmer.

Unwillingly, the young woman had altered the witch.

"I can't think about it," Witch whispered, pressing her forehead against the cool surface of her bed post one evening, once again trying to ignore the outside world. She didn't need warmth, friendship, love... It was just too painful to think about it. She'd rather forget and be happy.

Years passed and Witch watched silently as Akari's body slowly weakened. Pain took hold of her heart every time that she saw the woman. When had she grown so attached to her? She couldn't allow this to continue, yet what could she do?

"Stop visiting me."

The woman had looked at her in confusion and Witch felt tears welling in her eyes. She could do this. Tossing her hair behind her back, Witch gazed firmly at Akari. Surely, the farmer deserved more than this after all she had done to save the land but the world was unfair and Akari was mortal, and thus fated to pass away.

"Listen..." Witch said, looking Akari in the eye. Her nails dug into her palms as she forced her hands to stop shaking. "Make as many happy memories as you can with Wizard. Life is short. So... stop wasting your time visiting me!"

She forced Akari out of her house and locked the door. Witch cried that night, and the many nights that followed. Akari had returned day after day, knocking on her door but Witch refused to see the woman. Eventually, the farmer gave up and she was alone once again.

Time passed. Witch didn't bother to count the days anymore and just spent her time mixing potions and practicing spells. The outside world didn't matter to her. All that mattered was herself. If she kept repeating this mantra, she would forget. And she could be happy.

Then one day, her door was blasted open.

She turned around to yell at the intruder but her voice died in her throat when she saw the expression on Wizard's face. Involuntarily, she drew Wizard into her arms as he cried. Tremors raked through his body and his heart shook with vulnerability and pain, just as hers had many times before. The tears that Witch thought she had used up streaked down her cheeks once again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
Wizard

Seasons pass... and the skies change.

Though Wizard was more involved with the human world than other magical beings, he didn't concern himself with them that much. They provided him with money and materials to further his search of knowledge and that was all. His world consisted of stars, magic, and books and that was all he wanted.

He spent his nights studying the cosmos and his days researching the various sciences and magic. Night and day flowed continuously and the only indication of time passing were the changes in the night skies as seasons passed. Thus, the concept of human lives passing and the world changing were largely irrelevant.

Occasionally, he would take note of large events. He had found himself with Witch at the Goddess Spring one evening, examining the dying Goddess Tree. Witch allowed her emotions to cloud her judgment and ignoring his warning, had tried to revive the Goddess Tree.

There was nothing that he could do though and it would have been foolish to emulate Witch's attempt to save the Harvest Goddess. Nothing lasted forever. Even the brilliant stars that littered the skies eventually died. Admittedly, it was inconvenient that nature's power was weakening since potion ingredients and items used for magic became difficult to obtain. Nonetheless, life continued.

Then she entered his life.

"Excuse me, are you the wizard?"

She had wanted to help Witch and he agreed if she brought him the ingredients required for the potion, after all, there was no benefit in leaving Witch as a frog. However, finding said ingredients was easier said than done but he left that to the farmer.

One by one, she had presented to him each of the potion ingredients. He was impressed, and venturing out of his home, realized that the island had changed since she had arrived.

She was odd. She visited him often, even after they had returned the Witch to her original form. But that was fine. He liked talking to Akari.

The young farmer was a fresh breeze, providing a break from the monotonous lifestyle he led. He was content with his studies, but Akari brought a different type of joy. Her warm smiles and open mind allowed him to freely express his thoughts with someone for the first time in centuries and though his sentences were broken with lack of practice, she stayed patiently by his side, smiling in interest and happiness.

And his steady rhythm of life slowly changed.

"Is this... what humans call love?" he mused as he gazed at the sky during the early morning. It was a warm and happy feeling. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, Wizard thoughtfully considered his options. "I... want to be with her..."

The happiness blossomed when she accepted his confession. He had been extremely embarrassed as he struggled to explain his feelings but was determined nonetheless to receive an answer from the farmer.

"I'd like to say your name," she answered, a faint hint of pink touching upon her cheeks.

It was odd. Before he had met Akari, he felt that he had all the time in the world. Now, it seemed that time passed by too quickly.

They attended festivals together. Never had he seen the stars shine so beautifully than the night he had spent with her during the Starry Night Festival.

"Being by myself... Is simple... Now, I want to be with you... Interesting..."

She laughed and laced her fingers between his. It was interesting how he could feel so many new emotions in such a short period of time. His heart fluttered nervously as he looked down at the petite girl walking beside him. If only moments like this would last forever.

Then Witch visited him. Her usually brilliant gold eyes were dark as she gazed up at him.

"Your relationship with Akari will end in pain."

The heavy words echoed in his mind.

"I know..." But he couldn't bring himself to give her up.

She was like the night sky that he loved so much, selflessly allowing the stars around her to shine while taking no credit. He was a lonely star, watching as the other stars lived short but shining lives. He had been drowning amid the sea of stars, unable to live brilliantly –unable to shine—until she found him.

"That's a Blue Feather," Wizard stated, staring at the beautiful object lying in Akari's hands.

She nodded and he proposed to her by the church, telling her that he wanted to be with her always.

"I love you," he said before gently pressing his lips to hers.

He stood nervously at the front of the church, waiting for Akari to arrive. Upon hearing her familiar footsteps, he turned around to find the young woman dressed in a beautiful white gown. She was always beautiful in his eyes though.

"I shall be by your side, always. Faithfully."

* * *

A small breeze swept past Wizard, causing locks of hair to brush against his face. Sweeping his hair behind his ear, Wizard gazed up from his book and turned towards the door. A warm smile fluttered onto his face.

"You're home... early today," he noted.

She smiled hesitatingly in return as she lightly closed the door behind her.

"Mm... my visit with Witch was cut short," she said softly, her eyes downcast.

Wizard shifted his eyes to look at Finn, who was wringing his hands nervously while drifting around Akari. He returned his focus back to Akari and frowned. Placing a bookmark on the page and shutting the book, Wizard rose from his seat and approached his wife.

"What are you... thinking about?" he asked, placing his hands on both her shoulders. She flinched, but didn't move away. Her eyes remained directed at the floor to his right and Wizard resisted the urge to move his hands to bring her eyes to meet his. Instead he waited patiently for his wife to speak.

"I've..." the farmer began quietly. She paused and toyed with the bracelet around her wrist. "Hey, Gale, am I still pretty?"

Wizard blinked, gazing curiously down at the top of Akari's head as she still was facing the floor.

"Yes... always..." he answered, drawing her closer and wrapping his arms around her. The familiar scent of the earth and forest wrapped enveloped itself around the man. She leaned against him, and he watched silently, making a note to investigate her strange behaviour lately.

He wondered what was really bothering the farmer.

Later that night after the farmer had fallen asleep, Wizard dragged the sleeping Harvest Sprite outside. Finn opened his mouth to complain but fell silent upon seeing the look on Wizard's face.

"What... is bothering Akari?" he asked, letting go of the sprite's shirt and allowing him to hover in front of Wizard.

"I promised not to tell," Finn replied nervously.

"She is unhappy," Gale stated. "Don't you want... to help her?"

"I do," he cried, waving his arms in protest. "But... it's nothing you can help her with."

The Harvest Sprite cowered as Wizard glared down at the tiny creature but kept his lips shut. He had promised Akari not to tell Wizard and he intended to keep that promise.

Wizard sighed and decided not to push the sprite. Opening the door so that they could return back inside, he wondered if he should leave the issue alone for the time being. The door clicked quietly shut behind him and he walked over to the bed, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible. Akari didn't want him involved... but he had to look out for her as well. Sighing, he decided he would wait for the time being.

Upon completing her duties the next day, Akari invited Gale to take a walk with her. Walks with Akari were always nice. Despite having lived on the island for a longer period than she had, whenever he was with her, it seemed as if he was seeing the island for the first time. The walks were always filled with her laughter and vibrant voice. It made him happy.

"... and then Finn flew right into the wall," Akari said, smiling brightly.

"Hey, I was tired," the sprite argued.

"What... were you doing all night?" Wizard asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Wah! You two are so mean today!" Finn wailed, waving his arms in the air. "I'm going to go visit the Harvest Goddess!"

The sprite quickly disappeared, a trail of sparkles following after the creature.

Shaking her head, Akari smiled and slipped her hand into Wizard's as they continued their walk. Wizard gazed down at her small hand. It was marked with the struggles of farming and age. No matter how hard she worked though, she never complained. Even when she came back soaking wet, and shivering from working in the pouring rain, she would smile at him and tell him not to worry. She had always told him that she was happy as long as he was happy. Meeting her curious gaze, Wizard smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze.

Akari was always hesitant to ask him for help, but he was actually happy if he was able to be of some use to her –even if manual labour wasn't exactly to his tastes. He made sure that each day passed happily for her as well though. Sometimes it was difficult to tell if he was able to meet this goal though.

"Akari... are you... happy?"

"Of course," she answered, leaning into his arm. "I'm happy whenever I'm with you."

Gale smiled, attempting to read her worries. She was completely honest in her answer and he was ecstatic... but...

Wizard closed his eyes and mentally sighed. Akari would only be unhappy if he prodded too much. He opened his eyes and gazed at her content expression.

"I want you... to be happy. Always."

"Then you should smile more often," she replied, letting go of his hand to use her fingertips to push the ends of his lips upwards to form a smile. She laughed and stepped back upon seeing his surprised expression.

"I try... my best," Wizard replied, smiling softly. "It's hard... not to... when living with you."

"I want you to smile when I'm not around too," she said, turning around and starting to walk again. The wind that had been playfully tugging at her clothes and hair weakened as they entered Harmonica town. The chatter of the townsfolk slowly reached their ears.

"But... there is nothing... to smile about... when you're not with me."

"Hm..." Akari placed her hands behind her back and gazed up at the sky. "It would make me happy if you tried to though."

She gazed over her shoulder as he stopped walking.

"I'll try then."

The heavy scent of stews and pizzas enveloped the two as they passed by the entrance of the bar. Based on the level of noise coming from inside the building, Wizard could tell that there were a lot of customers. The island's population had continued to grow over the years thanks to Akari's hard work.

"Would you like to eat out tonight?" Akari asked turning to look at her husband. He nodded and she led the way inside the building. They were greeted with upbeat music, mixed with the clatter of kitchen utensils being used. Most of the tables were occupied by the many citizens that had finished their jobs for the day. The two seated themselves at a table at the front corner.

Before she could pick up the menu, Akari was approached by Ann, the owner of the bar.

"Akari, I'm so glad you're here."

"Is something wrong?" the farmer asked.

"Alexis had been looking all over for you earlier," she replied, referring to the woman that ran the tailor shop. "She said there was a problem with her silkworms and wanted you to check on them. She seemed pretty worried too."

Akari nodded and got up from her seat. Turning to look at her husband, she smiled apologetically. On the island, she was one of the most knowledgeable people when it came to farming and animals. Years of experience and winning competitions at festivals have earned her a lot of respect from many of the older islanders as well.

"You can order without me. I'll be back soon," she said.

He nodded in understanding. Flashing him another smile, she turned around and hurried out the door.

"I'll order... when she comes back," Wizard decided.

Ann nodded, smiling uncomfortably now that she was alone with Wizard.

"Just tell me if you need anything," she said and hurried away.

Wizard turned his head and gazed blankly at the wall. It was a little awkward being in such a busy place without Akari. Though Gale didn't like noisy environments, it was nice to try different activities with her. Deciding that the wall wasn't all that interesting, Wizard rested his chin on the back of his hand and closed his eyes.

The sounds of chairs scratching against the floor and footsteps resonating drifted to his ears. Conversations and laughter mingled. The faint sound of bells ringing flowed with the music as the dancer on the stage moved elegantly across her domain.

"... I can't believe that he's married to her!"

"I know! I mean, she looks like she's twenty years older."

Wizard opened his eyes slowly and shifted his gaze to two girls sitting on a table near the middle of the room. He recognized both of the young women as part of the group of people that had recently arrived onto the island. The blonde was currently working under the head-chef at the inn, and her companion, a red-haired girl, was employed at the tailor's. Wizard shook his head. He shouldn't be listening in on their conversation. Town gossip did not concern him.

"What's so interesting about her anyways?" the designer asked in a disgusted voice.

"It's probably her money. She's pretty rich."

It was difficult not to listen in when they were talking so loudly though. Sighing, Wizard focused on the menu sitting in front of him.

"She runs around in the dirt all day and smells like animal droppings! He can definitely do better!" The unpleasant sound of a glass being slammed down onto the table met his ears.

"I know. A lot of my friends think so too!"

Wizard furrowed his brow.

"For crying out loud, she's a farmer! He spends his days studying. They are completely unsuited for one another!"

The two girls sighed. For a moment, they remained silent though Wizard couldn't stop their words from repeating themselves maliciously in his mind. He now had a sinking suspicion that he had discovered what had been bothering his wife lately. It was difficult to imagine any of the islanders speaking about Akari in such a way though. She treated everyone kindly and asked for nothing in return. Surely, such cruel words were not meant for her.

The sound of ice clinking against glass came from their table.

"He's so dreamy too," the ringing voice of the designer sighed.

"Do you think he really likes her?"

"I don't see how he could," scoffed the young woman.

"I don't know... A lot of the older islanders seem to adore that hag."

"No, I don't see how Wizard could like that old woman."

Upon having his suspicions confirmed, Wizard rose from his chair and began to make his way across the room. He frowned as he felt someone grab his arm.

"It's okay," Akari said quietly, forcing a smile onto her face. "They can say whatever they want. I know that it isn't true."

He gazed down at his wife, searching her eyes, before shaking his head and dragging her across the room. The two young women stopped their conversation upon seeing the two people they were discussing standing in front of them. To their credit, they had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"You're wrong... I love Akari not because of her wealth," Wizard said firmly as he laced his fingers in between Akari's. "I love her... because she is a warm and kind hearted person."

The designer frowned as she looked at the farmer standing beside Wizard. A smirk formed on her face as she appraised Akari's less than glamorous appearance.

"You don't need to hide the truth," she said. Twirling a lock of hair around a finger, she directed her gaze back onto Wizard. "Give me a few years and I will be able to make as much as she does. I'm sure you're tired of ploughing fields for her. I won't ask you to do such work."

Wizard's grip on Akari's hands tightened.

"I'm happy... doing work for my wife," he said. "The work is sometimes difficult... but I want to help her... and to make her smile... no matter what."

"How can you be happy? Just look at her!"

"She is the most beautiful person I know," Wizard replied. His eyes were cold as he glared down at the two. "I would appreciate it... if you did not continue to speak of her... in such a way. If you do... I will know."

Turning around, Wizard pulled Akari towards the door.

"I want to eat at home..."

The cool evening air brushed against their skin as they exited the building. The sun was setting and the cotton candy clouds were painted pink and orange. Seagulls cried out as they glided above them. Running his fingers through his hair, Wizard let his anger dissipate.

"You were kind of scary back there," Akari commented as she played with the bracelet on her wrist.

Gale blinked. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he realized that he had indeed momentarily lost control of his emotions. "I apologize... if I scared you."

The brunette shook her head, smiling softly as she gazed up at her husband.

"No, don't apologize. I really do appreciate you defending me like that," she said. "Thank you."

He gazed down at her small fragile form and flexed his fingers.

"If you had married... any of the other bachelors... you wouldn't... have to go through this..."

"You shouldn't think like that," Akari responded earnestly, placing a kind smile on her face. "You're the one I love."

Smiling sadly, Wizard bent down and kissed her forehead. All of them would have been willing to take Akari as their wife too. He was happy that she had chosen him though, even if it was a selfish though.

"You really are beautiful," he murmured, lightly running his fingers through her hair. His worries slowly faded away as he leaned into Akari's comforting presence. "Don't let such things bother you."

Akari laughed and shook her head. Taking a hold of her husband's hand, they slowly started their journey home. Harmonica Town was really beautiful during the evening. The cobblestones and buildings were tinged orange, making the town seem as if it were a scene from a beautiful painting. The noise had dimmed and the streets were mostly empty. Other than the crying of the seagulls, the only sound was the tapping of their shoes on the cobblestone road. It was a calm and beautiful feeling walking with Akari during the evening.

"You know... I wasn't bothered by the gossip at all," Akari suddenly said. "I was telling the truth when I told you earlier that it didn't matter because it wasn't true."

Wizard furrowed his brow as he turned to look down at her.

"What... was bothering you then?"

She gazed at him hesitatingly and sighed, deciding to finally reveal her troubles.

"For the past season, whenever I would visit the Witch... she would look at me with this pained expression," Akari confessed. She toyed with the bracelet once again. "I couldn't quite figure out the reason behind that until yesterday."

"I think she was about to cry," murmured the farmer, "when she kicked me out of her house."

"She kicked you... out?"

"She told me to stop visiting her... and to make as many happy memories as I can with you because life was short. I think she must have lost someone important to her in the past," Akari sighed and gazed up at the darkening sky. Wizard unconsciously followed her gaze and noted the cumulus clouds were growing upwards. There will probably be a storm tomorrow. "We haven't discussed this in a while. My body is weakening day by day. I've grown old and things will probably start getting harder for you."

Wizard frowned, tearing his eyes away from the changing skies and shook his head.

"Regardless... I will stay by your side... and love you until the very end."

Akari smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm just..." she bit her lip. "It hurts to think that I might leave scars that the Witch seems to carry. She guards her heart so closely, but I can tell that she is lonely."

Akari stepped in front of Wizard.

"When I'm gone... I want you to be able to continue living on happily."

Gale gazed down at the woman in front of him. Her eyes were determined despite the pained expression she wore on her face. Live happily without her? His heart clenched painfully as he forced himself to picture life without her.

"Promise me that you'll try," she whispered leaning against his chest. She sniffled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his body. "Promise me, alright?"

If it made her happy, then he would promise her. His chest tightened as he gazed down at her fragile form. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and breathed out softly.

"Alright."

Wizard became more aware of the time that passed from that point on. Seasons passed and Akari's body continued to weaken. It seemed that he could no longer ignore her mortality.

"You should have told me... that you weren't feeling well," Wizard sighed as he held Akari in his arms. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I thought I would be able to finish my farm work," Akari admitted guiltily as she leaned against her husband. She stared distractedly at the polished wooden floor. "It seems that I can't even make it across the kitchen though."

"I'll take care... of everything," he breathed, bringing her body closer to his. Her soft hair tickled his face as he leaned over her. He gently lifted her off the ground and brought her back to their bed.

"Are you sure?" Akari asked as Gale pulled the blankets over her body. Her lips twisted into a frown. She obviously disliked the thought of him working in the fields.

"Don't worry," he murmured. He lightly pressed his lips against her forehead.

"You too," she replied. "I'll be better tomorrow."

Akari did her best to take the worries away from his mind, even though there were days when she was clearly feeling unwell. Despite her discomfort, she continued to smile and make him smile. No matter how long he wished for this happiness to last, he knew that Akari's life was slowly drawing to a close.

"Is something wrong?"

"You'll... catch a cold... if you sit here with me."

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Ignoring his warning, Akari slowly sat down beside him on the icy doorstep. Puffs of water vapour floated in front of Akari as she breathed out and she hugged her legs to her chest.

"You've been out here for a while," she noted, worry tinged in her voice.

Snowflakes drifted lazily down from the sky, blanketing the island in a beautiful white blanket. The ocean lapped gently at the seashore and he could hear wind chimes ringing gently above him as the wind danced across the field. In the distance, Harmonica Town glowed warmly. Despite the beauty of the scene, Wizard remained unmoved.

"Gale?"

"I... was thinking..." So many thoughts haunted his mind lately.

"You'll catch a cold if you continue to think out here," Akari warned. She bit her lip, as she rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"I'll be fine... you should go back inside."

He gazed at the rows of Snowdrop flowers swaying in the breeze. How many more times will Snowdrop flowers adorn this field during the winter seasons? Nothing lasts forever though. The fact did little to comfort him though. A blanket of emptiness enveloped him and his heart twisted painfully as he continued to dwell on his thoughts.

Wizard blinked as he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his still form. He slowly turned his head and studied the woman holding tightly onto him. Streaks of gray decorated her once chestnut coloured hair and her face was lined with wrinkles. But she was still beautiful.

"Share your worries with me," she ordered, still clutching onto him as if he was about to disappear.

"I..." Wizard hesitated, unsure if it would be wise to share such depressing thoughts with her. Gazing at her determined eyes, he sighed. "It's just... everything seems so lifeless... during the winter."

"I suppose," Akari mused, her lips slowly curving into a smile. "But I see winter as a time for all the plants and animals to take a long rest. No matter how long winter lasts, they will come back in the spring."

"Some... can't return... though."

Akari blinked as she peered curiously at him. Feeling uncomfortable under her searching eyes, Gale turned away to examine the snowy landscape once again. He jumped as he felt a pair of lips brush against his cold cheek. He turned his head to gaze at his smiling wife.

"As long as you think of them, they'll always be with you," she murmured quietly. "Besides, you can't be sure that they can't return."

"Perhaps..." he said, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around Akari.

"I'll make sure my reincarnations come back to this island to bug you."

"Hm... they're free to do so," he replied, forgetting all about his earlier worries.

Winter passed and arrived once again but there weren't any Snowdrop flowers to admire this year. The wind howled angrily, slamming itself against the house. A thick blanket of snow had covered the entire island. Everything was bitterly cold.

"Akari..."

He was kneeling by their bed, his hands clutching tightly onto the heavy sheets layered onto Akari's frail form. His clothes were crumpled and dark rings lined the underside of his eyes. Scrolls, books and potion ingredients were scattered across the floor behind him. He had tried everything to delay what was coming but no matter how much magic he poured into his work, no matter how many rare ingredients he mixed, he couldn't help her. There was nothing he could do to prevent the strong grip of death slowly taking hold of Akari.

"Are... you crying?" she whispered, laying a cold hand on his cheek. Her hands shook weakly from the simple action.

Wizardf held tightly onto her small hands and closed his eyes in attempt to stop the stinging tears from escaping. His world was crumbling down around him. Nothing mattered if Akari wasn't there with him.

"Akari... please don't leave me," he choked, his hands shaking. "Please, fight to stay by my side."

She smiled weakly up at him.

"Remember... your promise?" she asked softly.

No. No, he can't live without her.

"Akari—"

"Continue to live on happily."

"Akari, stay," he cried, his heart screaming in pain.

She smiled her warm, comforting smile one last time before closing her eyes.

"_Gale... I love you."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Wizard

Time... seemed to drag on as centuries passed by.

Wizard counted each day.

If she were still here, she would have told him that locking himself inside the observatory and only coming out during the middle of the night was...

Wizard strode towards the window and gazed out at the waking town. What would she have told him? He could no longer remember... The softness of her voice, the brilliance of her eyes, and the warmth that she radiated –all of them were beginning to fade away.

He had once told her that he had memorized every inch of her face and that when he closed his eyes, he felt that he had known her forever. But the mind was fallible –especially when it concerned memories.

He found himself hopelessly grasping at more and more fading memories as each day passed. It was a futile battle. After another century, his memories of Akari will only be faint whispers of something that once was. How could the person that meant the world to him fade away so easily?

What did it feel like to love? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember the fluttering of his heart when she smiled or the warm feeling of being loved when she was near.

Why was it that the feeling of pain continued to haunt him when he couldn't remember love? The hurt the gripped him when Akari died never went away. Nights were filled with nightmares and the cold feeling of loss. And each day he opened his eyes, he hoped that everything that happened had been a bad dream and that Akari was still by his side. But when his eyes fell on the empty bedside and the wall of his house, he wanted to pull the cover over his head and never get up.

He couldn't do that though. He had made a promise to Akari.

But his world was now nothing but dreary days spent searching for something to fill in the gap left behind by Akari. Everything felt completely pointless.

His grip on the window sill tightened.

He couldn't remember completely, but at the same time, he couldn't forget. He could never forget her. Akari had influenced him so that he could never return to the life he formerly led. It would have been so much simpler... studying during the day and stargazing during the night.

Yet, he didn't regret a single moment. Wizard knew from the start that this was how it would end and did his best to make sure that each moment with Akari was happy.

Gliding to his desk, the Wizard smiled sadly and brushed his fingers across the cover of the geology book that he was currently reading.

Akari... probably would have disproved of his current lifestyle. She had always been hardworking and kind towards others, so sitting around while the island was dying would have been frowned upon. There wasn't much he could do though. His eyes shifted towards the window, gazing at the quiet town below.

Humans never changed. They had forgotten to care for the land, and the Goddess Tree was weakening once again. Hopefully, the villagers would change before the situation became more severe. There was still time to reverse the situation without the Harvest Sprites.

As the days passed, he was reminded more and more of the island's situation when he had first met Akari. The humans had refused to change their ways and one by one, fire, water, wind, and earth weakened until the island nearly became uninhabitable. It was interesting how the human race had advanced so far in such a short period of time, yet somewhere along the way, they had forgotten that civilization exists only by the earth's consent.

She had loved the island so much. The least he could do was contribute whatever he could offer if any of the villagers sought his advice, so rising from his chair, Wizard unlocked his door, allowing the villagers access to his home for the first time in many, many years.

He could hear the faint sound of robins chirping outside, indicating that spring had arrived once again. Through the window he could see that the buds on the once barren trees were slowly unfurling and the last remnants of snow were fading away.

"Life returns... during the spring..." he murmured reminiscently. His hand moved so that it lay over his heart and he smiled sadly.

He shook his head and returned to his studies. A variety of books concerning earthquakes lay scattered across his desk. An old and heavy leather bound book asserted that the phenomenon was caused by the anger of the gods while another book believed that the movements of large fish were behind the shaking of the earth. He drowned himself in the various theories as he tried to pass the day. In a few hours, he found his attention slipping away and his thoughts reverting back to his promise to Akari and what he was doing with his dreary life.

Those thoughts always looped around and did nothing but make him want to forget everything. The sun was setting outside, casting a warm orange glow over the town. He ran his hand through his hair and decided to try analyzing the stars instead. Pushing away from his desk, Wizard headed up the stairs. The stars always managed to let him escape from his heavy thoughts. If only they were visible all the time. He flipped through his notes from the night before and immersed himself in the world of stars.

Hours passed and he ignored the gnawing pain in his stomach. He briefly wondered if the inn was still open.

"Excuse me, are you Wizard?"

Wizard furrowed his brow, surprised that he had a visitor. Pulling his eyes away from the telescope, he turned to see a young woman standing in the middle of his house. Upon seeing visitor's face, the first thought that came to Wizard's mind was that the gods were playing a cruel joke on him. The next line out of her mouth confirmed this and he was far from amused.

"Do you know the Witch?"

Perhaps he should have stayed locked up in his house for another decade. He wondered briefly if it was too late to shove the woman out of the house and lock the door behind her. She gazed up expectantly at him with wide compassionate eyes that reminded him so much of Akari's.

"Near Flute Fields lies Fugue Forest... Deep inside is her house," he answered brokenly. It had been a long time since he had to converse with anyone.

"But she wasn't there!" protested a sprite beside the young woman.

Another familiar face.

Wizard silently watched the sprite glare up at him. The sprite didn't seem to recognize him though, or if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. Yet, Finn wouldn't do that. Numerous questions and theories flashed across his mind but he didn't have the time, or correct state of mind to analyze them at the moment. Just seeing the familiar duo in front of him made his head spin and heart twist. Needing to focus on something else, he directed his attention back to the woman's problem.

Thinking about the Witch drove the distracting thoughts out of his mind. He furrowed his brow as he considered the various scenarios that would result in the Witch leaving the forest. A thought crossed his mind. Surely... the Witch knew better than to do that again.

"Was there... a frog...?"

"Yeah, there was a frog."

"..."

Ah... so she had done that again.

"That's the Witch..."

And so began the quest to return the Witch to her original form. Like Akari, the young farmer had presented to him the ingredients one by one and he found himself travelling to the Witch's house once again.

Wizard paused momentarily as he stood in front of the old cottage, the memories of his last visit to the house slowly returning to him –the memories of the darkest day of his life. Coldness crept across his body and he was momentarily brought back to that cold winter evening. Forcing himself to breath, Wizard opened the door and stepped into the oddly decorated room.

Sitting on the table was a pink frog wearing a small pointed hat. Carefully setting the required materials around the Witch, Wizard stepped back, closed his eyes and began to summon his magic. The cool feeling of swirling magic swept around him like the wind.

Wizard slowly opened his eyes after the spell had been completed. He hadn't seen the Witch since that day. She looked well...

"What the heck took you so long?" She yelled, stamping her feet._ I thought you had learned to change me back as soon as possible when this happened! Are you stupid?! _

Wizard noted that her hands were shaking as she glared angrily at him.

"I was stuck as a frog for forever! I had to eat flies! And it was all slimy! It was awful!"

"Well, I told you not to use that spell..." he replied calmly. _Even though it was centuries ago, I'm sure that you remember the consequences of trying to revive the Goddess Tree using that method. _

"So you left me as a frog to teach me a lesson?! That's just mean!" _And I had really thought that it would have worked this time. I revised the spell and my magic is more potent now. _

"Well, did it work?" _Because it would be troublesome if you repeated this mistake a third time._

"Aaarrrggghhh! You make me so mad! I hate you! Get out!"

"..."

The farmer stared as Wizard calmly walked out as if the Witch regularly threw him out of her house. Wizard gazed silently at the farmer, noting all the similarities between her and Akari. He wondered if their innocent auras were the only things that were similar. His eyes shifted to Finn who was floating obliviously by Hikari's side. It used to be that he had always been by Akari. His heart clenched painfully and he decided that it was time to part ways.

"Well, it looks like we're done here," he said in a soft, velvety voice. "See you later."

Wizard quickly departed. It was raining outside. How fitting. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and stepped out from the forest's protection. She would have scolded him for being so careless, not wanting him to catch a cold. What he wouldn't give to hear her voice again, even if it was her scolding him.

The rain had completely drenched his clothes now. He didn't particularly care though. The mud squelched unpleasantly under his boots, reminding him of the days he had helped Akari water her fields. Running his fingers through his hair, Wizard sighed. Since Hikari's appearance, he hadn't been able to concentrate on his studies as memories of Akari kept flooding his mind. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not at the constant reminders.

He raised his head to gaze at the farmland now owned by Hikari. The drooping crops seemed to welcome the rain but even with all the water, the soil quality wasn't good enough to produce high quality crops. He remembered the rows and rows of shining crops that Akari had planted each summer. She would save the best vegetables for him.

"_I want you to be healthy. You should take better care of your body." _

And so she provided him with meals made from the freshest vegetables each day. He would have been happy even if she had just given him decent vegetables though. Actually, he would have been happy living off wild mushrooms as long as she was by his side. She would smile when he said this and insist that he was her first priority. And he had been so happy. Shaking his head, Wizard turned north, deciding to pay the Harvest Goddess a visit. A question had been bothering him for a while and he decided that it was time to get an answer.

He shook out his wet clothes as he entered the spring. Warm sunlight kissed his skin and beckoned as he crossed the sparkling water. The fountains trickled calmly and slowly as if they had all the time in the world. Here, the inhabitants seemed to be protected from all the hardships of the outside world.

Stopping before the Harvest Goddess, Wizard bowed.

"Wizard, it's been a while," she said warmly. Though she looked tired and pale, she still did her best to assist her guest. "Please, tell me what brings you here."

"When Finn... left me and Akari... to search for a person... with a pure heart... were his memories of us... removed?"

The Harvest Goddess bowed her head.

"Harvest Sprites must be shielded from the pains of humankind in order to remain pure at heart," she said softly. "It is this that separates them from other magical beings. And because of this reason, they cannot be allowed to remember friendships with any humans once they have passed on."

Wizard felt his nails digging into the palm of his hands. Finn couldn't remember Akari then. He couldn't remember her kind smiles, her warm presence, or her encouraging words. All those years that Akari had cared for the Harvest Sprite... all of them were gone. It was a cruel fate.

Then there was the other path. To remember and bear the pain of knowing the loss that you had suffered. To watch as centuries passed on and watch through jaded eyes the cycle of pain humanity can never seem to escape from.

The Harvest Goddess smiled sadly and gazed down at Wizard.

"It is one of the many paths of life that have to be chosen."

"I understand."

Wizard gazed distantly up at the blue sky. Wispy cirrus clouds floated across the wide expanse, a large contrast to the stormy weather outside. Everything about this spring was protected –even the inhabitants... or perhaps it was for the inhabitants. Would he rather forget or remember? Even though it hurt, he still had happy memories to remember Akari by. He wouldn't trade those away for anything.

Wizard returned home with many thoughts on his mind. Closing the door of the observatory behind him, Wizard pulled everything out from his cabinet. Scrolls, books and magical instruments littered the floor. A hint of blue peeked out from inside a thick book at the bottom of the cabinet. His eyes blurred as he freed the feather from the book. The Blue Feather gleamed brilliantly as if it had been untouched by time. He closed his eyes as he hugged the feather to his chest.

All that remained of Akari in this world were his memories. The Harvest Goddess and Harvest God may be able to recall parts of Akari but they didn't know her warm presence, comforting smile, ringing voice, or beautiful personality like those close to her did. Yet Finn could no longer remember. It would be as if Akari had never existed if he chose to forget as well. Even if he would be left happier than he currently was, he couldn't walk down that path. He hoped that she didn't mind him breaking his promise to her this way.

But he couldn't allow the woman that lived selflessly making others happy to completely fade away from this world. He couldn't allow everything that she had done and everything that she represented to fade away completely.

Wizard breathed in deeply and brought his knees to his chest. He couldn't allow that to happen. So he desperately clung onto his memories.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
Hikari

"Are you trying to tease me? You're the worst." Wrinkling his nose, Gill turned around and walked away.

"No, that's not what I mean," Hikari called.

"Hey! Wait!" Finn cried, waving his arms around. The sprite's protests clearly had no effect on the young man as he continued to stroll away.

Hikari sighed as she placed the bell pepper back inside her rucksack. Her thoughts were jumbled as she tried to figure out what to do now. This wasn't working. Nothing was working. How had she gotten herself into this? Closing her eyes, Hikari breathed in deeply and pushed those thoughts into the depths of her mind. Letting her rucksack slide off her shoulder, the farmer sat down on the ground outside the mayor's house.

"Cheer up Hikari!" Finn smiled. The farmer gave a small smile in return.

"Do you think he hates me now?" the farmer asked wryly, holding out her hand so that Finn could rest on her palm.

"Of course not!"

"He just said that I was the worst," the farmer responded. She gazed distantly at the orange sky. "To have made such a mistake... I'm pretty stupid, aren't I?"

"Of course not!" the sprite cried angrily. Crossing his arms, he hovered in front of the young woman and looked her straight in the eye. "Why would you think something like that?"

The farmer, turned away, unable to meet his eyes. "I really don't know what I'm doing though."

She anxiously drew her weary legs to her chest and buried her face behind her arms. Her arms ached and her clothes were covered with dirt. She was sure she smelled terrible as well.

How had she gotten herself into this? She wasn't anything special. She had so much to learn as a person and as a rancher. Yet so many relied on her and she had to do her best. She _wanted_ to do her best but sometimes, the pressure and doubt was so heavy that it hurt to think about the tasks that she had to perform.

"Perhaps you should focus on getting someone else's wish," Finn advised, fluttering around the farmer.

"Maybe," she said in a muffled voice. The cool autumn wind tossed her hair and the farmer pressed her forehead further against her arms. She had been trying to gain the trust of the villagers for close to a season and only had two wishes –Candace and Anissa's—to show for her efforts. Restrained by time, money, and knowledge concerning the villagers, it was extremely difficult to figure out how to please them. "If I continue at this rate..."

A dark cloud of despair hung over the young woman. Her vision blurred. What should she do?

"Hikari, we should probably get moving," Finn advised, tugging lightly on her hair.

Raising her head, the farmer hastily brushed the tears off her face, hoping that Finn didn't notice, and gazed around. The cloudless sky was slowly darkening as the fiery sun sunk beneath the horizon. Deep purples and blues painted the endless sky. The streetlights slowly flickered to life around her, casting cold white beams and creating long dark shadows.

"Are you... alright?" asked a soft velvety voice.

Turning to her right, she saw the Wizard standing by the fence with a book tucked underneath his arms. His expression was wary as he examined her hunched form. His expression was always wary though –at least, when he was around her.

"Well..." The farmer bit her lip. Though Wizard had helped her before, they weren't overly familiar with one another. She mulled over her options. He too, seemed to be considering a difficult decision.

"Please... follow me," he stated, turning around and heading towards his house.

She gazed at the Wizard's retreating form, and slowly rose to her feet to follow the man. His footsteps were quiet, barely emitting any sound as his boots moved against the road. The only sound she could hear was the whispering of cloth as his robe brushed against his pants. His movements, like everything else about him, were distant as if he wasn't actually living in the same world as she was.

"Um... how have you been doing lately?" Hikari asked politely.

"... I've been... well."

The door of his home slid open as they reached his house. Holding the door open, he gestured for Hikari to enter. The farmer nodded and gingerly stepped into his home. Though she had been to the Wizard's house more than once, she always felt so fascinated by the building whenever she entered. The warm lighting and mysterious objects that decorated the room made the house seem very homely and if it weren't for the delicate aura surrounding the entire house and the owner, she was sure she would visit more often. Hikari stopped in front of the round table that held the crystal ball she had helped him find.

The air stirred as the Wizard moved passed her and stood behind the table.

"You need help... reaching the hearts... of the townspeople."

The farmer blinked in surprise, then smiling in embarrassment, Hikari nodded. She didn't bother asking how he knew. He seemed well informed about everything that happened in town, including every task she needed to perform next. When she would stop to talk to him, he would offer a helpful statement related to her current task.

"I... can look into... the hearts of the islanders," he stated, "and tell you... the gifts that they love the most."

Hikari's eyes widened. She hadn't taken him up on his offer to look into the hearts of the bachelors on the island so she didn't know of the extent of the information he could tell her. And now, he was offering to look into the heart of anyone on the island. Relief and happiness flooded into Hikari as she realized that her task would now be so much easier.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely, her heart feeling lighter.

He nodded and they went through the list of islanders that Hikari wanted to know about. After they had finished, the farmer had a good idea of which islanders would be easiest to befriend based on the items she had on hand or the availability of said items.

"Ringing the Purple Bell will be a breeze now," Finn chirped, twirling around happily.

"Thank you so much," Hikari repeated, smiling brightly. If she were more familiar with the Wizard, she would have hugged him.

"... You're welcome," the Wizard replied as he gazed solemnly down at the crystal ball. Hikari's smile faded as she saw a flicker of pain flash across his eyes and she wondered what he was thinking as he gazed at the object lying in front of him. She felt the urge to cheer him up.

"Hey, Wizard, what is your favourite item?" Hikari asked, clapping her hands together.

The Wizard continued to gaze intently at the object on the table and the brunette wondered if he had heard her question.

"It is unnecessary... bringing me gifts..." he murmured, tearing his eyes from the crystal ball to gaze at the farmer.

Hikari frowned. "Oh... but I would like to do something in return."

"If my magic... is able to help someone... then..."

He slowly turned away from Hikari and brushed passed her as he headed towards the stairs.

"It's late... you should get some sleep," he murmured softly as he paused by the bottom of the stairway.

Hikari watched the Wizard walk away. Her chest twisted painfully as she looked at the distant expression on his face. It wasn't any of her business, but she couldn't help but wonder what was haunting him.

"Good night."

After that night, Hikari made sure to visit the Wizard occasionally. She brought him various gifts but he didn't seem to like anything in particular. He remained as distant as ever despite her efforts.

After the first week of winter, she had managed to ring the Purple Bell. She was ecstatic, thinking that she had completed her task, only to find that she had to then ring all five bells simultaneously to summon the Harvest King. However, in order to do so she needed a heroic title. Once again, she found the heavy weight of duty on her shoulders once again.

"Mining is a good way to earn money during the winter," Julius said, tapping his chin. "You can earn even more if you turn the gems into accessories."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you happen to work at the Accessory Shop," Hikari asked as her lips curved into a small grin.

"Oh my, I didn't know that you thought so poorly of me," the artist exclaimed, placing a slender hand over his heart. The playful sparkle faded in his eyes as he leaned back and gazed thoughtfully at the farmer. "I'm really not advertising for the Accessory Shop, my dear. At least, not when conversing with you."

"Mining... Yes, I guess that would be the best way to do this," Hikari murmured thoughtfully. She shifted in the elegant wooden chair and sighed.

She was currently sitting inside the jeweller's elegant home. A steaming cup of tea sat in front of her, warming her from the cold elements currently raging outside. Despite the stormy weather, Julius' home was warm and sturdy, standing firmly against the roaring wind. Her house on the other hand, constantly creaked and groaned under the strength of the elements.

"Why the sudden need for money?" Julius asked. He placed an elbow on his table and cupped his chin in his palm. His garnet coloured eyes searched her brown orbs. "You don't need to rush things."

"I... It's not so much the money," Hikari finally answered. She tried not to fidget uncomfortably. "I guess you can say that I need to challenge myself –you know, try to ship as many items as I could in one season. Since planting crops doesn't seem to be so productive during the winter, I thought I would focus on something else."

"You wouldn't be so stressed if it was just for a challenge you created for yourself," Julius noted. He shifted so his cheek was now resting against his knuckles.

The farmer blushed. It was interesting how someone that focused so much on appearances had such a good grasp on how people were inside as well. Furrowing her brow, the farmer gazed into Julius' knowing eyes. Perhaps it was because of his knowledge of outside appearances that allowed him to understand that the masks people wear are simple in comparison to what was happening inside a person.

"Alright, I admit that there's more to that," she mumbled with an embarrassed smile. "It's complicated though."

The jeweller observed the farmer for another moment before sighing, "Try not to work too hard, hun. It's bad for your skin."

"I'm sure no one would notice."

"I would."

"Then you should stop examining my skin so much," the farmer responded nonchalantly.

"It's not my fault you won't stop pestering me," Julius replied as he examined his fingernails.

"I do not."

"You visit the Accessory Shop five times a week," smirked the purple-haired man.

"I happen to need Mira's services."

The jeweller shrugged. "Either way, the townspeople and I would prefer it if you didn't appear in front of us looking like a zombie."

Hikari grinned, understanding that he was concerned. "Don't worry. I'll take care of myself."

At least, she tried to. It was difficult to look after her body with so many harmful gasses in the mine. For the fifth time that week, she had found herself at the clinic buying cold medicine.

"As your doctor, I don't think you should mine so much," Jin asserted as an exhausted Hikari paid for the medicine. She was swaying on her feet from sleepiness and she sniffled occasionally from the cold. His lips twisted to form a frown. He looked like he was about to lecture her but upon considering her state, changed his mind. "I'm worried about you."

The farmer smiled reassuringly at the doctor. She was happy that she was able to make friends with so many of the townspeople. Their advice and concern was appreciated, but they didn't understand that she had to do this. She couldn't explain it to them either. Sometimes, it was frustrating, but still... she was happy to have such wonderful people as friends.

"I need to do this," Hikari smiled tiredly as she unscrewed the cap. A bitter scent drifted to her nose and the farmer sighed. She would have thought that she would have gotten used to the medicine after taking so many bottles. Lifting the bottle to her lips, the farmer closed her eyes and swallowed the bitter liquid. She stuck out her tongue and slowly shook her head. "It's not the best job, but there aren't many good alternatives during the winter."

"I understand but it would be a good idea to take a break once in a while. I don't want you fainting from exhaustion deep in the mines," Jin said, his voice much softer now.

The farmer tiredly rubbed her eyes and smiled reassuringly at the doctor.

"I'm a careful person. I promise that it won't happen."

The doctor sighed and looked at the farmer in exasperation.

"Allow me to walk you home then," he offered.

"I shouldn't take you away from your clinic."

"We're about to close anyway," he replied as he walked out from behind the counter and held open the door for Hikari. An icy breeze swept inside the room. "I wouldn't want you fainting while on the way home."

"That won't happen," Hikari assured the doctor as she stepped out into the cool night once again. Yawning, the brunette fought to keep her heavy eyelids open. Her limbs ached from exhaustion and pain but she had to force herself to continue moving forward.

"Nonetheless..." Jin murmured as he closed the door behind him.

The fresh snow crunched under their feet as they made their way to Hikari's farm. As they exited Harmonica town, she noticed that the sky was filled with brilliantly shining stars. Tiredly lifting her eyes, the farmer admired the beautiful scenery. The dark sky seemed to stretch endlessly and she was reminded of how big and beautiful the world was. She had been working so much that she had forgotten what it felt like to relax and enjoy her surroundings.

"For some reason, I feel close to the stars," the farmer breathed. Her breaths came out in puffs of water vapour. Feeling the cold slowly sink through her clothes, Hikari pulled the collar of her jacket up to cover the lower half of her face.

"Perhaps it's because humans are essentially made out of the materials created by the stars," Jin replied, gazing up at the stars as well.

"Huh?"

The doctor smiled. "It is hypothesized that protons and neutrons were created within the first second after the Big Bang. These fused together to form the first few elements."

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his doctor's jacket as he turned to look at the woman beside him.

"As the universe cooled, atoms that make these elements joined to form gas molecules. These gases are eventually pulled together to form a star, which fuse the lighter elements together to form heavier elements, such as carbon and iron. It is these elements that make up the human body."

Hikari tilted her head to the side as she digested the doctor's words. The farmer momentarily thought back to the many hours she had poured into her studies during her school years. She remembered many sleepless nights filled with tears of frustration as she struggled to understand the concepts her parents tried to explain to her. They made it sound so simple, yet she couldn't grasp onto their explanations. So she spent many nights awake with her textbooks. It still hadn't been good enough to please her parents though. Even if she couldn't apply the knowledge she had gained back then to her work, at least she could understand what the doctor was saying.

"So we're made out of stardust," Hikari breathed and lifted her hand towards the sky.

The doctor chuckled, "I suppose you can say that. I've never thought about it like that though."

"Mm..." Hikari rubbed her hands against her arms as the cold clawed at her body. Winter was just beginning though. She wondered how much colder the weather would become. She shivered slightly.

"You look cold," Jin noted, his eyes shining with concern. Frowning he shrugged off his doctor's coat and handed it to the farmer. His cheeks were tinged pink as he gazed into Hikari's questioning eyes. "Wear this."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine," he replied, adjusting his glasses. "I'm quite healthy."

"Thanks," Hikari murmured as she accepted the coat. Slipping into the coat, the farmer hugged the cloth to her body. "I'm glad... that I have such wonderful people looking after me."

"Just take care of yourself and your friends will be happy."

"I'll try my best."

Try. She always promised herself to do whatever she could. Life was difficult though and often, she found herself struggling hopelessly as she tried to continue moving forward. She had wonderful friends. She should be happy but when she was alone at home she felt so alone in this battle. She was scared –scared of failure and fighting alone. Finn was always by her side but he could only offer words of encouragement. She would repeatedly tell herself that that was enough.

However, it was hard to believe that on days like these.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Finn asked as she stumbled out of the mine cart.

"I just need... some medicine and sleep," the farmer mumbled as she slowly made her way to the clinic. She was sleepy, low on stamina, had a cold and felt really, really dizzy. The stones making up the road blurred together and the cold winter air bit at her skin. Her hands and legs were stinging painfully from the cold and her movements were sluggish. Focusing on the ground in front of her, Hikari tried not to trip down the stairs leading away from the church grounds.

Finn fluttered onto her shoulder and patted her neck comfortingly.

Stumbling to the front of the clinic, Hikari placed her frozen hands on the doorknob only to find that it was locked. The farmer stared blurrily at her watch. It was almost one in the morning. Hikari leaned tiredly against the door and slid to the ground.

"That's fine," she whispered, bringing her legs to her chest and burying her head in her arms. It was alright. She could come back tomorrow. Then she would go mining again until it was midnight. The farmer sniffled and swiped at the burning tears that were falling down her icy cheeks. No, she wasn't going to feel sorry for herself. That was stupid. "Stop crying. It's not going to help."

But she wasn't that strong. She couldn't do this alone.

Finn patted her lightly once again.

"Hikari..." called a soft voice.

Wiping the tears away from her face, the farmer gazed up to find the Wizard standing in front of her. She blinked wondering what he was doing out so late at night when she remembered that he spent his nights stargazing. His expression was stoic as he gazed down at her small form.

"Yes?" she asked in a cracked voice.

"Achieving... the heroic title...in mining... is relatively difficult," he stated. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly. "Use the money... to buy another plot... and ship lettuce... in the spring."

"But the Harvest Goddess is fading away," she protested weakly.

"She'll be fine... for another few seasons," he answered evenly. He opened his mismatched eyes and Hikari felt a shiver crawl up her spine. She often wondered what he saw when he looked at her. It was difficult to describe, but when she would visit him, it didn't seem as if he was seeing her. "At this rate... you won't achieve the title... by the end of winter."

"I... are you sure?" Hikari asked, torn between feeling disappointed or relieved. She flushed in embarrassment as she realized how stupid her question sounded. The Wizard was extremely knowledgeable but it was odd that his expertise would extend to shipping various products. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't doubt his words. The aura he wielded was calm and capable, such that those around him can't help but place their trust in him. Hikari smiled. She supposed that it was a good trait if he made money giving townspeople advice using such obscure methods. "I guess I'll do that then. Thanks... Wizard. I really am glad for your help."

She pulled at the sleeve her jacket and chewed nervously on her lip.

"I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am."

The farmer sniffled and rubbed her teary eyes once again.

"I keep thinking that I won't be able to do this –that I don't know how to do this. Every day, I think about how I'm completely lost and have no idea how I'm supposed to get all this done. I keep trying though because I don't want to let anyone down, but it's really hard," Hikari sniffled. "But whenever I'm completely overwhelmed by my duties, you somehow always appear and help me out... and I feel like I could finish the task. I don't know what I can ever do to repay you for this."

Raising her head to look at the Wizard, the farmer was surprised to find a slightly bemused expression on his face. He stared silently at her, his lips twisted in a frown, as if he had discovered something unexpected.

"There is no need... for repayment..." the Wizard finally stated. "This island... is my home... and I too, wish for nature's strength to return..."

"Still... thank you."

He nodded and began to leave. He paused for a moment, as if he was considering something.

"Don't... stay out so late anymore," he finally murmured.

"Um... okay," Hikari answered, slightly confused as he usually didn't give out advice concerning her personal health. She smiled to herself. It was actually an amusing sentence to hear from him since she wasn't even sure if he slept at all himself. She furrowed her brow as she watched him walk away, and wondered if his lack of sleep caused him to be so indifferent all the time. Considering giving the Wizard some coffee next time she ran into him, the farmer pushed herself onto her feet and started to drag herself home. She would sleep better tonight knowing that she had another season to save the Harvest Goddess.

She bought a cup of coffee from the inn the day after and offered it to Wizard. He blinked in surprise as she held out the beverage.

"Oh, I love this..." he murmured, placing down the pen in his hand. His lips curved into a small smile. "Thank you."

Hikari stared in astonishment at the small smile that had blossomed on the Wizard's face, having never seen him smile before. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"I –I'm glad you like it," she stuttered. She bit her lip as she watched him take a sip from the cup. "Um, how are you today?"

"I'm well..."

"Since I don't have to spend all day mining anymore, I have some spare time today. Is there anything that you need help with?"

"I'm fine... thanks," he said and took another sip from the cup.

"Um, I'm not bothering you, am I?" Hikari asked as she fidgeted. She had never considered that thought in the past when she visited him with gifts.

"No..."

Hikari smiled and gleefully clapped her hands together. "I'm relieved!"

The farmer tilted her head to the side as she examined the quiet Wizard. Though his responses to her attempts at conversation were the same as usual, he seemed more relaxed around her. She couldn't quite pinpoint the cause of this change, but she was glad. Perhaps they can become friends.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry about updating a little later this week. I had to change some things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this.

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
Hikari

Winter passed and Hikari bought the plot of land by the ocean, dedicating the entire plot to growing lettuce. Though farming was tiring it was not very time consuming so she found that she had quite a bit of spare time. She usually spent that time fishing, foraging, or visiting her friends. On this particular day, she had decided to drop by Wizard's house.

"Um, Wizard?"

"Yes?" he asked, his eyes still focused on the book he was reading.

"I have the wishes from all my friends except for you," Hikari began. She bit her lip as he casually flipped the page of his book. "I'm just curious... as to what your wish is."

"Is it... necessary?" he asked. "You've rung... the purple bell already."

"Like I said, I'm just curious."

The Wizard continued to gaze at the book though his bored expression changed slightly as if he was considering her question. Moments passed by in silence.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Hikari said, waving a hand in the air to tell him to forget about the issue. The farmer tugged awkwardly at the sleeves of her jacket as she sought another topic for them to talk about.

"My wish... is to be able to... live on happily," he finally answered, causing the farmer to jump slightly in surprise.

"Oh..." Hikari furrowed her brow as she tried to decipher the meaning behind the wish. Most of the islanders' wishes were either related to their profession, interests or loved ones but Wizard's wish didn't seem to apply to any of them. Furthermore, it didn't seem to fit his character. Not that she was saying that he was a depressing person, but he didn't seem entirely intent on seeking happiness in his life. The farmer shook her head. It was a good wish. She would want each of her days to be filled with happiness as well. It was just odd. She was hesitant to ask him about the reasons for such a wish though, since he was so hesitant to tell her his wish in the first place. In the end, she decided not to dig into the issue.

"Thanks for telling me," Hikari smiled.

"May I ask... what your wish is?" he questioned, finally closing his book and gazing blankly up at her.

Now that he was asking her, she supposed that such a question was really quite personal. Nonetheless, he had told her his wish, so it wouldn't feel quite right to hide hers either. The farmer rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Haha, no one has asked me that yet. Um, I wish that I was a stronger, more capable person."

The farmer continued to awkwardly rub her head as memories of her failures and disappointments rose up from the depths of her mind. She had been working for her entire life to be a better person, but she was still entirely inadequate. Actually, she didn't think she would ever get rid of all her inadequacies. Her smile slipped from her face and the farmer let out a small sigh.

"I really do want to change that part of myself," Hikari confessed, her eyes lowered.

"Hm... interesting..."

The farmer looked up and raised an eyebrow. Despite the depressing thoughts that were circling her head, she grinned upon seeing the thoughtful expression on Wizard's face. "Was my answer unexpected?"

"Yes... and no..." he replied distantly.

"What kind of answer is that?" Hikari questioned with a small snigger. "I don't give you ambiguous replies."

"You wouldn't be... good at it," the Wizard replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

Hikari huffed, "I would! Just ask me a question."

The Wizard raised an eyebrow but complied with her request. "... What color is the sky?"

"Yes and no!" Hikari answered confidently. She blinked as she slowly processed his question and realized that her answer didn't exactly match. "Wait... give me a moment to think of a completely confusing answer."

The Wizard stared at her oddly before turning around in his seat.

"And how many years have you spent thinking up confusing replies to questions?" Hikari asked stomping around the chair so that she was facing him again. She was surprised to find that his shoulders were shaking with laughter as he politely covered his mouth with his hand. "You can laugh?"

The farmer beamed, "In that case, I'll answer all your questions with ambiguous replies from now on."

"Please... don't," the Wizard replied, a smile blossoming across his face.

"It would be fun though," Hikari argued. She blushed as she gazed at his relaxed expression. "Besides, you need to smile more."

His lips twisted into a frown as she said this.

"Are you doing the complete opposite of what I'm saying just to annoy me?" Hikari asked.

"Ah... no..." he answered, turning away from the young woman. Raking his fingers through his hair he scanned the surface of his desk, his expression slightly lost. He picked up his book again and resumed reading where he left off. "I apologize... I'm suddenly feeling... tired."

She knew a dismissal when she heard one. The farmer frowned but decided not to argue with the man. It probably wouldn't lead her anywhere. Based on past experience, she knew that when the Wizard didn't want to converse, there was very little that she could do. Concern welled up inside the farmer as she stood observing the Wizard stare intently at his book. She was hesitant to leave him but once again, she knew that there was little she could do for him. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

He waved casually as she left. Gazing back at the man one more time, the farmer bit her lips and exited the building. Cherry blossom petals danced past the young woman and sunlight shone welcomingly down at her. Shielding her eyes with a hand and descending down the stairs that led to the clinic, the farmer considered her options for the rest of the day since she still had quite a bit of spare time left.

"Oh, Hikari... what are you doing here?"

The farmer turned to her left to see Anissa and Taylor holding a basket of herbs. Despite the serene tone she used, the other farmer's eyes were cool and anxious as she gazed at Hikari. Hikari offered a small smile. She missed the Anissa that had been her friend.

"I was just visiting," she answered cheerfully.

Anissa's eyes flickered towards the clinic and her grip on the basket in her hands tightened.

"I see," she said. An awkward silence fell between the two women. "Well... I have business with the doctor, so I'm afraid that I can't stay and chat. Maybe I'll see you around."

Giving a half-hearted wave, Anissa turned and entered the clinic. Hikari watched silently.

"My sister is kind and talented," Taylor said with narrowed eyes as he glared at Hikari.

"Yes, I think so too," Hikari replied.

The young boy scowled, "Look, my sister has liked the doctor for a long time. You can't take him away from her."

Despite his defiance, there was a hint of trepidation in his voice as if he thought that there was a possibility that she would take the doctor away from his sister.

The farmer smiled gently as she knelt down to meet Taylor's defiant eyes. "Life doesn't always work like that though. But... like I've said many times, I'm not interested in the doctor."

"You give him tea everyday!" he argued, anger sparkling in his eyes. "You didn't visit us every day."

"I don't visit him everyday either. We're friends. Friends can give gifts to one another, right?"

Taylor shook his head and glared distastefully up at Hikari. "Don't treat me like a kid. I hear a lot of things, and I know that half the bachelors on the island have visited your house to give you gifts. Some have even invited you out on dates."

"I only think of them as friends."

"That isn't what they think."

Hikari grimaced, knowing that there was truth in Taylor's words despite her intentions. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to give the islanders their favourite items every day.

The farmer guiltily bit her lip. It was too late now though. She had considered her alternatives before and concluded that it wasn't plausible to stop all contact with the males on the island, yet whenever she visited them they would interpret her friendly visits as something else.

"It is what my intentions are," she replied.

"If you keep this up, you'll make a lot of enemies on the island," he warned. Spinning around, he entered the clinic. Hikari silently watched him storm away and wondered how true his predictions will be. She inhaled deeply and tried to think positively. There was no use dwelling on things she couldn't prevent. She brushed her thoughts aside and stood up, dusting the dirt from her knees.

"Hikari..." Finn fretted, unsure of what to say in such situations.

"I'm alright. Don't worry," she assured the sprite.

He nodded and became silent once again.

The farmer headed towards the inn, hoping to find one of her friends. It seemed that she wasn't the only person that thought a visit to the inn would be a good idea. Various islanders occupied the tables of the building. Laughter and chatter filled the building, effectively lifting the farmer's mood. Hikari smiled as she spotted Candace reading a book at the corner of the inn with a cup of tea on the table.

"Hello, Candace," Hikari greeted. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The seamstress smiled softly, "Not at all."

Returning her smile, Hikari sat down across from the other girl.

"How are you?" the blue haired girl asked as she shifted her book aside.

"Good, what about you?"

The young woman blushed. "I'm doing well. I-I'm not sure if you've heard, but Julius proposed to me the other day."

Hikari nodded, "Yes, congratulations!"

Candace smiled though she looked slightly troubled. The seamstress fidgeted in her chair and stared at her hands on her lap. "It wouldn't have been possible without you."

The farmer brushed the comment aside. "All I did was give you some encouragement. You could have done it without me."

"No, you did more than that," the young woman breathed out softly. She furrowed her brows. "Julius liked you in the beginning. W-was it because of me... that you didn't return his affections?"

Hikari felt her stomach twist uncomfortably into a knot.

"No..." she finally replied. She smiled reassuringly at her friend. "It's not like that at all. Julius is just a friend."

Julius was a wonderful person. He was confident and shined so beautifully from the inside. In fact, he was almost the complete opposite of her. While she found herself lacking and uncomfortable with herself, he was able to walk around town in whatever he liked and still managed to shine so brightly. She supposed that if they had become a couple, they would have balanced each other out nicely.

When she first saw Julius interacting with Candace, he had been so candid yet accepting. To be honest, she felt a little envious. She wanted someone to be there for her as well –to be understanding about her inadequacies and speak with her about her weaknesses so that she could overcome them... and to love her in spite of her imperfections. She wanted everything that Julius gave Candace.

As seasons passed, Julius began to take an interest in the farmer and Hikari found herself teetering on the edge of a knife. She still wasn't sure if she would have taken Julius away from her friend or not if it wasn't for one crucial element. He would never be able to fully understand her since he could not see the Harvest Sprites. There would always be a part of her that she could not share with him and since her life was so intertwined with those belonging in the magical world, a relationship with Julius would make both of them unhappy.

Would she have taken Julius away from her Candace if it wasn't for that? She wasn't that great of a person. She was selfish. She was weak.

And he shined so beautifully.

Candace shined beautifully as well. They would make a wonderful couple.

And so she let go.

Candace smiled and tugged nervously at the sleeves of her cardigan. "Either way, it is thanks to you that I'm able to find happiness... Is there anyone that you're interested in?"

"No, but I'm alright by myself," Hikari replied. She was managing to pass each day occupying herself with work and visits to friends. There were times when she was lonely and had difficulty taking care of herself but... they eventually passed. Those were the words she repeated to herself each night.

"The doctor thinks very highly of you," Candace noted. She tilted her head to the side as she gazed curiously at her friend. "He's one of the most respected bachelors on the island... To be honest, I once had a crush on him."

The seamstress blushed prettily as she offered this piece of information.

Hikari grinned, "I can understand that. He has many traits that would make him a wonderful husband."

Candace smiled guiltily. "Don't tell Julius I said that though."

They both giggled, knowing Julius' overprotective personality. Leaning back in her chair, Hikari gazed across the building at the many islanders. Everyone seemed so happy. As she gazed at each table, she could imagine the bonds connecting each of the occupants. Friends. Family. Lovers. Each islander had bonds with a handful of people and supported one another through good times and bad. They were strong bonds but jealousy among the females and males on the island were beginning to weaken and change some relationships.

"I only think of the doctor as a friend. You shouldn't worry so much about me," Hikari said with a small smile. Life meant changes though. Were the changing relationships inevitable or was she a terrible person?

"I'm your friend," Candace reminded kindly. She followed Hikari's gaze, wondering what was going through her friend's mind. "I want you to be happy."

"Happiness... is difficult to find, isn't it?" Hikari asked, remembering Wizard's wish. Was that why he had such a wish?

"I suppose it is," Candace answered quietly. "But I think that's what makes it so beautiful."

Smiling softly, Hikari nodded.

"Oh, it's getting late. I have a project that I need to finish so I should leave."

Blinking, Hikari pulled herself together and turned to her friend.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then. Once again, congratulations!"

"Thanks. Please drop by the shop more often. I know you think that you're a bother, but I really do enjoy your visits," Candace said as she held her book against her chest.

After Hikari promised that she would visit more often, Candace left. The farmer scanned the crowded inn once again and shook her head. Feeling the need to sort her thoughts, the brunette bought a cup of hot chocolate and some rice balls, and exited the noisy inn. She didn't want to return to her home just yet. The sun was setting and the ocean lapped peacefully against the beach as if reflected the warm orange sky.

Her legs unconsciously led her to the bench by the lighthouse. Sitting down on the cool wooden surface, Hikari sipped on the hot chocolate. Once again, she wondered what she was doing. Finn patted her shoulder comfortingly and Hikari smiled reassuringly once again at the sprite.

"If you worry so much, you won't be able to grow taller," she teased, poking him lightly.

"Wah! Is that really true?" Finn cried, zooming around her head in frantic circles.

She smiled sadly as she watched the sprite struggle to prevent his large hat from slipping off his head. Hikari didn't want innocent Finn to be exposed to the darker sides of humans. For some reason, she couldn't imagine him as anything but pure and innocent. She didn't want to ruin that as well. The days that were coming were going to be dark.

"Hey, Finn... I've gotten used to this lifestyle and you seem so tired following me around all day. Maybe you can stay at the farm to watch the animals from now on."

"But the animals have always been fine on their own," Finn noted.

"We have so many animals now, so I'm a little worried when I leave them," Hikari confessed, which wasn't a complete lie. "I would feel better if you stayed with them."

Finn frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. He drifted in front of Hikari, as he considered her request.

"Please?"

"Alright," he agreed. "Promise me that you'll be okay on your own!"

"I promise," Hikari chirped, holding out her pinkie finger.

Beaming, Finn grabbed onto the finger and shook it.

"I'll miss talking to you so much," he pouted.

The farmer laughed, "You'll have lots of fun talking to all the animals. Besides, I'm only away from the farm for a few hours everyday. We still get to spend lots of time together!"

Nodding, Finn spun happily around, creating a shower of sparkles.

"I want to stay out here for a while longer, could you bring the animals in for me?" the farmer asked the delighted sprite. He appeared to be extremely pleased at given the responsibility of looking after her animals. Nodding proudly, the sprite fluttered away.

Hikari nibbled on a rice ball as she gazed distantly at the large ocean. No matter how she analyzed the current situation and the possible decisions she could make, she ended up displeasing someone. She snorted and shook her head. She remembered being told by her father that it was impossible to please everyone. Still... she could find a method to offend the smallest number of people.

Pressing the heel of her hands against her eyes, the farmer cursed her lack of ability to think outside the box. Should she just continue living life normally? Lowering her hands, the farmer stared at the slowly darkening sky as the evening slowly passed.

"Heeey! Hikari!"

The farmer turned to find Owen walking unsteadily towards her. His grin was wide, as it usually was when he was with her. Hikari couldn't help but smile back at him as she rose to hold onto the blacksmith.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern laced into her voice. "Where is Ramsey?"

Usually the other blacksmith was with Owen when they went to the bar.

"He's drinking with Dale," he mustered. "I saw you and thought we could talk."

The farmer raised an eyebrow, wondering if holding a conversation now would be a good idea. She gazed at Owen's flushed face and decided against it.

"Perhaps when you're sober," the brunette suggested kindly as she tried to move Owen back across the bridge that led to the lighthouse. Unfortunately, he was quite large and she was unable to move him anywhere.

"No, it is better if we talk now," he stated as firmly as he could. He placed his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place. His grip was gentle but firm, as if he was afraid that she would break if he held on too tightly or disappear if his grip wasn't firm enough. His expression was slightly pained as he gazed into her eyes. "Why won't you... why won't you go out to dinner with me, no matter how many times I ask?

The farmer inhaled deeply as she tried to be firm with her words. "I don't feel that way about you."

He looked saddened with her answer and it pained Hikari. It was difficult seeing such an expression on Owen's face. He was usually so strong. The farmer closed her eyes. He was a good person. He didn't deserve to feel such pain.

"Why? What don't you like? I can change... I can change for you," he said, his voice cracking. Hikari believed his words but...

"It wouldn't work," she whispered, turning her head away from the man.

"Why?" His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Because..."

"I love you," he murmured and pulled her into a warm hug. His embrace was warm and comforting. Hikari pushed away from the blacksmith.

"You're drunk right now. We can talk about this tomorrow."

"No, Hikari, I need to understand why," he mumbled, reaching towards her.

Hikari shook her head. What could she say? That he could never understand her fully because he couldn't see Harvest Sprites? The farmer backed away.

"Owen, please stop," Hikari requested quietly as she stepped back once again. The farmer gasped as she tripped. A sharp pain shot across her ankle and she found herself falling backwards, over the edge of the small island and into the cold ocean. Water filled her vision as the ocean swallowed her.

Hikari found herself surrounded by darkness. The icy water chilled her to the core. She could feel her heart rate slowing. Her lungs burned as she tried to figure out which way was up.

Hikari flapped her arms and awkwardly moved her legs, trying not to further injure her sprained ankle. The farmer was not able to make any progress and panic slowly seized her. Her lungs burned as the need to breathe slowly increased. Water entered her airways and her body reacted by coughing. She swallowed more water and her stomach churned.

Is this what death felt like?

Suddenly she felt something firm wrap itself around her waist. She was pulled outwards, out of the water and into the air. Coughing up water, Hikari gazed dazedly at her waist to find a stream of blue light holding her above the water. She was unable to make the connection until the ribbon of blue light pulled her back onto the ground of the small island and into Wizard's arms.

"Thank goodness... you're okay," he murmured, holding tightly onto her shivering body. He tucked her head under his chin and drew her closer to his warm body. "Please... don't scare me... like that again..."

Hikari leaned against the Wizard's warm chest and closed her eyes. Before she lost consciousness, she noticed that he was trembling.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
Hikari

The bright rays of the morning sun fell across Hikari's bed. Cracking an eye open, the farmer sighed and buried her head into the pillow. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the herbs and lavender. She frowned. That was odd. Her home usually smelled like hay and wildflowers. The farmer furrowed her brow as the light aroma of coffee tickled her nose. Where were those scents from?

Lifting her head off the pillow, she squeaked upon seeing Wizard leaning against the edge of her bed, breathing softly as he slept. The memories of the night before slowly returned to Hikari. She took in a deep breath to sort out her thoughts and nibbled on her lip as she quietly observed the sleeping man.

Her gaze lingered on Wizard for a moment before turning to examine her surroundings. Judging by the pale drapes around the windows and the tiled flooring, she was in the clinic. That was to be expected though. Shifting slowly as to not to wake Wizard, she lifted her blankets and examined her throbbing right ankle, which was currently resting on top of a pillow and wrapped firmly with bandages.

Hikari grimaced. This wasn't good.

"You're awake..."

She grinned sheepishly as she watched Wizard rub his eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I normally... don't sleep much... anyway," he muttered, raking his fingers through his ruffled hair. He straightened in his chair and lazily stretched his muscles.

"Normally?"

"Using magic can be tiring..."

"Oh," Hikari blushed. "Thank you for saving me. Um, you didn't stay here overnight, did you?"

"No... I came here this morning."

Hikari nodded and bit her lip. She would have felt guilty if he had spent the entire night with her –not that she expected he would. Irene and Jin wouldn't have permitted it either.

"I see that you're awake."

Hikari turned to see the doctor standing by the door with a clipboard in his hand. He smiled warmly at Hikari as he crossed the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright," the farmer smiled.

"Your injury doesn't seem too serious but I'm afraid that you'll have to stay off the ankle for at least a couple of days. Furthermore, I can't allow you to perform any strenuous activities for approximately two weeks," Jin stated with a frown.

"But my farm... I can't leave work for that long," Hikari fretted. No, this was bad. Her chance of saving the Harvest Goddess and the island was quickly disappearing.

"I'm afraid that you will have to. You can ask a friend to take care of your farm during that period of time," the doctor suggested upon seeing the look of despair on the farmer's face.

Hikari nervously chewed on her lip.

"Renee would be able to take care of my animals for a while..." She was quite sure that the other woman would agree. Nodding, Hikari decided she'll call the rancher later to discuss payment and other arrangements. As for her farm... her thoughts flickered to Anissa and Hikari wanted to bury her face in her hands.

"Anissa is a very caring person, I'm sure she'll take care of your crops if you ask," Jin said.

"I'm not too sure about that," Hikari muttered, this time actually burying her face in her hands. This was really bad. She needed to ship the lettuce she had planted in order to save the Harvest Goddess.

"Why not?" the doctor asked, slightly surprised.

Hikari looked at the doctor. How to explain this? She was sure that no one would benefit if told him that Anissa hated her because she thought that Hikari wanted to compete for his affections.

"Um, let's just say that she can't," the farmer answered with difficulty. She furrowed her brow as she tried to think of a way to for everything to work out. No, there was no way that she could allow all her efforts to be tossed aside just like that. The Harvest Goddess was still fading. She wasn't sure if she could wait another season.

Jin instantly read her thoughts. "Absolutely not. If I catch you out on the farm with a watering can, I will personally drag you back to the clinic and keep you in here for the entire rehabilitation period."

"You don't understand –I can't let my crops wilt."

"You are the one that doesn't seem to understand. Your body is more important than money," he answered his eyes flashing with anger. He was clearly thinking about last season where she had been mining until early into the morning. Hikari was sure that he would have said more if Wizard wasn't in the room.

"This isn't about money," Hikari argued, her hands gripping tightly onto the blue blanket.

"Is it about pride then?" he questioned, just as frustrated as the farmer was. The pen in his hand looked as if it were about to snap. "None of those are worth compromising your health for."

"It isn't about any of those!" Hikari glowered, upset that he thought so lowly of her.

"Allow me... to take care of your crops..."

Jin and Hikari turned to gape at Wizard. Both humans seemed to share the same thoughts as they stared at the man that didn't look like he ever had to perform manual labour ever in his life. Not that Wizard appeared unfit. It was just known that he spent his days locked inside his home.

"Um, I appreciate the offer," the farmer started, "but... it isn't as easy as it looks. It's hard and dirty work. Are --are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hikari beamed, "Thank you!"

She flung her arms around the surprised Wizard and laughed. After paying Jin and promising that she wouldn't attempt to work on the farm, Hikari wobbled out of the clinic using her new crutches. The sun was high in the sky and the farmer realized that it was past noon.

"Oh no! Finn must be worried!" she cried, picking up her pace as she hobbled toward the exit of Harmonica Town. She stumbled forward but fortunately Wizard managed to keep her upright.

"I informed him... of your whereabouts last night... after I took you to the clinic..." Wizard stated calmly as he let go of her arm. He gazed distantly at the ocean as he stated this, not meeting her eyes.

The farmer blinked in surprise then smiled sincerely, "Thank you. I have no idea what I would do without you."

They continued walking in silence. Biting her lip, Hikari snuck at glance at the man beside her. She had been bothered by a certain question ever since he had found her crying in front of the clinic. He probably wouldn't tell her if she didn't ask. Taking in a deep breath, the farmer opened her mouth and grimaced. How would she word this?

"Um... Wizard?" she stammered. He turned to look at her and the farmer took in another deep breath. "How did you know that I was in trouble last night? It seems that you always find me when I need help."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Er, I mean, I appreciate you helping me whenever I need it the most. I just... um," Hikari grimaced, hoping that he didn't interpret her words wrongly. She wasn't exactly accusing him of stalking her. Surely, she couldn't imagine him hovering over his crystal ball and spying on her all day, but he _did_ have a crystal ball with the ability to do that and he _did_ always appeared when she needed assistance. Alright, maybe she was accusing him of stalking her –but just a tiny part of her. She didn't think he would do something like that. She just wanted to make sure.

"Your aura is very potent... so it's easy to tell... when you're upset," he finally replied. A hint of pink dusted his cheeks as he said this.

"Oh, um, do you look out for the other islanders as well?" Hikari asked in complete embarrassment. She was glad that he wasn't angry though.

"... Just the ones... that... I've invested my interest in..."

The farmer mulled over his words. "Um...?"

"Like I said... I want the island... to prosper again," he said nonchalantly.

"I –I see," the farmer stammered. Since she had already embarrassed herself, she might as well ask her next question. "You said that you can read people's hearts. Um, have you looked at mine?"

"I haven't," he responded.

"I see," Hikari beamed. The farmer contently gazed at her large field as they approached her farm. "Hm, it's pretty late. I wonder if Renee will be able to make it on such short notice. I don't want the animals to get sick."

Hikari bit her lip.

"I can... take care of the animals... for today," Wizard said. He ran his hands through his ruffled hair and yawned. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth. "Sorry..."

"Oh, no, I should be the one apologizing," the brunette frowned. Now that she looked at Wizard, he did seem more tired than usual. His shoulders were slightly slumped and his footsteps were heavy. "Are you sure you can take care of them both?"

"It should be no problem... I've done it before," he yawned.

"You've done it before?" she repeated curiously.

He blinked and grimaced, perhaps realizing that he had let something unintended slip out. He must be really sleepy.

Hikari tilted her head to the side. "When?"

"... A long time ago," he answered, frowning slightly.

The farmer furrowed her brow, tempted to pry for more details. He was doing her a huge favour and she didn't want him to change his mind. But still... it was a puzzling concept. Based on what he was, there really was no need for him to work on a farm. Perhaps he needed money at that time and the townspeople didn't need his services. Yet there were dozens of other jobs that were more suitable for him. He would have been more than qualified for a position at the town hall. Even working at the tailor's would have made more sense than farming. Deciding to push her luck just once more, Hikari asked him why he had to raise crops and animals.

"I didn't have to," he answered quietly. He appeared slightly upset with her question. "I volunteered."

Hikari fell silent, deciding not to pry any further. They finally arrived at her farm. Hobbling up the hill, Hikari showed Wizard where her tools were and watched as he expertly tended to her crops.

"Hikari! You're back!" Finn cried, hugging her arm. "I leave you for a couple of hours and you come back in crutches!"

The farmer laughed and gently patted Finn's head. "I was just unlucky and tripped. Even if you were there, there was nothing you could have done."

He frowned and gazed dubiously at her.

"I really can take care of myself," she insisted.

"How are you going to farm now?"

"I'm getting help from Wizard and Renee –that reminds me, I need to make a phone call to Horn Ranch," Hikari said as she clapped her hands together and headed towards the phone. Finn hovered by the window, his face scrunched with concentration, as the farmer talked to Renee. Hikari followed Finn's line of sight and saw the Wizard watering a row of potatoes. After finishing her call, the farmer hobbled over to Finn. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," the sprite admitted, his eyes still on Wizard. "This just feels oddly familiar."

Hikari followed his gaze. To her, the scene simply looked odd. Not only was Wizard watering her crops, he was performing the task even better than her.

"Um, are you sure you're okay, Finn?" the farmer questioned. "This shouldn't look familiar at all."

"Yes, I know, but it just feels that way!" he cried, waving his arms around. "It's like how I instinctively know how all the tools are used, even though I don't remember using them before."

"Finn, I think you need some rest," Hikari announced, grabbing the back of the sprite's outfit and dragging him across the house to the kitchen counter. "Sit here while I make dinner. Do you think Wizard would like to join us?"

"I dunno."

Hikari rolled her eyes as she flipped through her small recipe book. She stuck some herbs and fish into the oven and hoped that the Wizard didn't mind simple meals. The farmer peered into the oven and reminded herself to find more recipes.

"What do you feel about blueberry juice?"

"I'm tired of it," Finn complained.

"I don't think we have anything else in the fridge," Hikari mumbled as she rummaged through the fridge.

"Why did you ask then?"

"I thought that you would be more appreciative and accept whatever I made," the farmer responded distractedly as she pulled out a few cups. She glanced out the window and bit her lip. Wizard was finished watering her crops and was now brushing her cow. She hoped that he would stay for dinner. It was the least she could do for taking up his time like this. The farmer shook her head and focused once again on the task at hand.

The herb fish was finally finished and she carefully placed it onto a large plate. "Er..."

"Is there something wrong?" Finn asked.

"Um... kind of," Hikari chuckled as she held the large plate of herb fish in her hands and glanced meaningfully at the table. "You don't think you can help me carry this, can you?"

"It's too big," Finn answered with a frown.

Hikari furrowed her brow. Perhaps she could hop on one leg across the room and hoped that the fish didn't fly off the plate. She made a mental note to remember to perform her tasks differently for the next couple of days.

"Do you... need help?" Wizard had appeared by the door, her brush still in his hand. Despite having been working on her field for the past few hours, his outfit was immaculate without a single speck of dirt on it.

"Um, please."

Placing the brush, milker and watering can back inside the toolbox, the Wizard made his way across the room, washed his hands and took the dish off her hands.

"Um, would you like to stay for dinner?" Hikari asked nervously. "I can only make simple, decent dishes though, so I hope that you don't mind."

"I... don't mind at all," he answered. He shook his head and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Hikari beamed brightly and clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Awesome," she cried as she grabbed a crutch with one hand and gathered the empty cups in her other.

Wizard seemed slightly alarmed as she attempted to hop across the room with an armful of breakable objects. "Allow me..."

Hikari enjoyed dinner with Wizard, even though she and Finn did most of the talking. She hoped that he would join her for dinner again.

"Right, about your payment... is two thousand gold per day alright?"

"That... might be too much..."

"Well, you're doing me a huge favour." Hikari carefully rummaged through her rucksack for the money. It didn't look like Wizard earned a lot of money with his fortune telling business either and she wanted to look out for his wellbeing. Perhaps it was because he had helped her when she wasn't doing well, but it was painful to see him force himself to work during the day after spending the entire night stargazing and live off coffee and whatever else he could find. "Please accept it."

Wizard remained motionless as she held out the large bag of coins.

"Please? It would allow me to sleep well tonight."

He raked his fingers through his hair.

"... In that case...thank you..."

Hikari happily handed over the money and Wizard raised an eyebrow, as if it was the first time he had seen a person happily give up their money.

"What?" she asked.

"... Nothing. I'll see you... tomorrow then."

Hikari smiled and walked Wizard to the door. "Have a good night."

"Sleep well," Wizard said.

The farmer waved and gently closed the door. She examined her dreary and rather empty looking house and smiled sadly.

"Let's get some sleep, Finn."

After awkwardly pulling on her pyjamas, the farmer closed the lights and crawled into her bed. It was odd. Her thoughts were less heavy tonight. The usual oppressing darkness wrapped around her like a warm blanket. How comforting... Hikari closed her eyes and let the world fade.

_The sun beat harshly down onto the earth. The farmer dragged her feet behind her as she made her way back onto her farm. Her rucksack dug into her shoulder and she just wanted to lie down and take a nap. She still had to finish her farm work though, and judging by the strength of the sun, her crops would wilt if she took any longer. _

_Climbing up the small incline, the farmer was greeted by the sight of Wizard watering her crops. His usually immaculate outfit was completely covered in dirt and mud. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead with the sleeve of his robe as he tiredly crouched down to carefully examine a drooping flower. _

_A heavy and distressing feeling settled over her chest._

"_Aren't you supposed to be at the observatory?"_

_He smiled softly at her. "You sounded busy today... so I thought that I would help out."_

_The brunette frowned and crouched down beside him._

"_You know that I can take care of it by myself," she chided softly. She took his soft hands in her rough and scarred hands. "I don't want you to have to take care of the farm as well as do your job."_

"_I'm happy... being able to help you," he answered._

"_Still," she sighed as leaned tiredly against his shoulder. He shifted his footing so that they wouldn't topple over into the dirt. "For some reason, it hurts to see you do farm work. I want you to live comfortably and happily."_

"_I am."_

_She smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"_

"_... Maybe... a little tired..." he answered hesitantly. _

"_A little?" she asked, lifting her head off his shoulder._

"_Alright... I'm really worn-out," he admitted. _

_The farmer lightly rested her cheek against his arm once again. He meant everything to her. No matter how difficult each day was, she would continue working diligently so that he could live happily and comfortably. Though he may think otherwise, he was the one that gave her the strength to live through each day. Without him, her world would be dark and empty. She lived to let him shine. As she gently held his hand, she made a promise to not give Wizard any reason to perform her chores again._

"... Hikari, someone is knocking on the door."

The farmer groaned as she rolled over in her bed and proceeded to land painfully on the floor. She blinked dazedly at the pair of socks lying under her bed for a moment before processing what Finn had said.

"Right... One moment, please!" the farmer called as she pushed herself off her from the floor, grabbed a crutch, and hopped across the room. Pulling the door open, Hikari was greeted by Jin.

"Good morning, Hikari."

"Oh, good morning," she replied, smiling brightly.

The doctor blushed and adjusted his glasses. "I was wondering... if you would like to accompany me to the Flower Festival tomorrow."

"Oh..." Hikari lowered her head. The Flower Festival was a romantic festival wasn't it? While it would be lovely having someone to spend the festival with, she didn't want to encourage any misunderstandings. The farmer nervously met Jin's eyes. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that I'll have to reject your invitation."

Jin was taken aback by her answer. He averted his gaze and adjusted his glasses once again.

"Is there... someone else that you're interested in?" he asked as he stuffed his hands into his lab coat.

Hikari uncertainly rubbed her arm as she considered her answer. She didn't want to give him false hope, but in the end, she couldn't bring herself to lie. "No, there isn't."

His eyes flickered back to focus on her face. It didn't take long for him to make a decision. "Then I will work harder to prove that I could be a good boyfriend."

The farmer felt a heavy weight land on her shoulders when she heard those words. She didn't want that. Yet, from the determined look in his eyes, she knew that nothing she would say would deter him.

"It won't change my answer," the farmer whispered, attempting futilely to sway the doctor. She lowered her head to stare at the ground. A relationship between the two would never work out. What would he think when he saw her talking to the air or spending her time on unexplainable tasks? What would she do when she needed someone to talk to about her magical related quests? They wouldn't be happy together.

"I will still try." He smiled softly.

She wasn't worth all that effort. "Why?"

The farmer felt a finger slip under her chin and gently bring her head up. Hikari briefly noted how warm and soft his fingers felt against her skin. She gazed into his kind brown eyes and felt her heart flutter. Hikari remembered Candace mentioning that Jin was an attractive option as a husband for many of the women on the island. He was intelligent, diligent, and cared deeply for others... but he was also a man of science and logic.

He closed his eyes and smiled sadly as if he were reliving an unpleasant memory. "Did you know... that my wife died a few years before you came to this island?"

Hikari shook her head, her eyes widening.

"I haven't felt love ever since. Not until I met you," he said softly.

Hikari felt the weight on her shoulders increase. She shouldn't have interfered with his life.

The doctor withdrew his hand and smiled sadly.

"Good morning... would you prefer it if I came back later?"

Hikari and Jin both jumped in surprise, not hearing Wizard's approach. He stood a few feet behind Jin, wearing his usual blank expression.

"Oh, um, no," the farmer grimaced. She shifted her weight and scanned her house, trying to remember where her tools currently were. "Let me get my watering can."

"It's alright... let me get it myself," he said as entered her house. Pausing in front of her, he held out a bag. He rubbed his head in embarrassment as she accepted the cloth bag. "Since cooking... is inconvenient for you right now."

The farmer peered inside the bag and found a sandwich. "Oh, thank you."

He nodded, retrieved the tools from the toolbox, and headed towards the field. She enviously watched his swift and elegant movements. Even when she wasn't in crutches, she was unable to move like he could. Shaking her head, Hikari hobbled towards the door once again.

"Is it the fortune teller?" Jin asked, his eyes on Wizard as he began to pull weeds from the fields. Hikari followed his gaze, noting the amount of effort Wizard was putting into the task and felt something tug in her heart. Something inside her stirred but she was unable to firmly grasp the cause of the uneasy emotion. Jin asked something and Hikari blinked.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Are you interested in him?"

The farmer's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. From the first moment she met him, he had the aura of someone that was unobtainable. Even after all the time they had spent together, he still felt so distant.

"It's not like that at all," she responded. Hikari found her gaze wondering over to the mystical being once again. Now that Jin had posed the question, she realized that he was the only bachelor on the island that had the ability to truly understand her. He knew about Finn and her quest to revive the Harvest Goddess. Wizard had always been there to offer his assistance when she needed it the most. And she felt so at ease after talking to him about her problems. Strangely, her heart fluttered so happily whenever he smiled. Why was that?

Hikari tore her gaze away from Wizard's form and shook her head. He was just a friend. She supposed that there were some parts in her unconscious mind that cannot be explained.

"I see," Jin said. He turned away from Wizard and adjusted his glasses. "Please come see me in a few days. I'll show you a few exercises to help your recovery process."

Hikari nodded and waved as Jin walked away. The farmer returned to the inside of her house. Placing her lunch in her rucksack, the farmer started to change out of her pyjamas. As she pulled on a black shirt, her mind wondered to the dream she had been having before Finn woke her. The memory of the dream was quickly fading and she couldn't remember any of the details except that it felt important. The farmer scratched the back of her neck and frowned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Finn examining her sandwich and she forgot about trying to remember the dream.

"Please stop poking my lunch, Finn."

"I'm hungry," he replied as he poked the sandwich one last time. He fluttered over to her side. "What's for breakfast?"

"Grab a mushroom from the fridge or something," she answered as she struggled to slip her arms into the sleeves of her jacket. After awkwardly twisting her arm around, she managed to pull on the article of clothing.

"Fine," he answered and began to tug on the fridge door. He huffed and pulled harder when the door didn't open. "You should buy a fridge that's easier to open, Hikari."

The farmer tilted her head upon hearing the statement. She watched Finn struggle with the door some more and decided that it wouldn't be good for his confidence if she told him that it would have been easier if her grew stronger instead.

"Um, alright, I'll see what I can do," she said as she helped Finn open the fridge.

After nibbling on a few mushrooms, Hikari grabbed a book and exited her house. It was a warm and sunny day. Sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree planted in front of the barn, Hikari opened the farming guide. It was definitely embarrassing that Wizard was better at farming than her, so she decided to study instead of lying in bed all day. Finn eventually got bored and fluttered off to watch her animals.

"Hey, Hikari."

The young woman tore her eyes away from the book to find Owen standing above her. He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I want to apologize for the day before. I don't exactly remember the details, but I feel bad for what happened," he said apologetically. He rubbed his arm uneasily as he stared at the crutched lying by the farmer's side. "I really feel bad for hurting you –it's the last thing I want. Let me help you on your farm."

"It's alright, I have all the help I need," Hikari said with a small smile. "I appreciate the offer though."

His eyes shimmered with emotion as he looked into her eyes. "I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you. Let me make it up to you."

"Really, I'm fine, Owen. It wasn't your fault. I tripped," she said earnestly.

"You're not going to forgive me, are you?" he sighed in defeat.

"Huh?" Hikari tilted her head to one side, surprised at Owen's train of thought. "I'm not the type of person that holds grudges. I don't blame you. Everything turned out okay."

"We're still friends then?" he asked.

"Of course."

The man smiled, looking extremely relieved, and chuckled. "I guess I was jumping to conclusions. I know you said that you have enough help, but if you need anything, you can ask me."

Hikari grinned happily and nodded. "I'm glad that I have such a good friend looking out for me."

Owen laughed and shook his head. A hint of resignation momentarily flashed across his face but it disappeared behind a brilliant smile. "Yeah... I'm just glad that I still have you as a friend. But... uh, never mind. Perhaps we can discuss it later. Anyway, I still have work to do so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye." Hikari waved and thoughtfully watched as Owen left. It was worrying. Jin and Owen both remained undeterred and were willing to try their best to win her affections. But she knew that her answer won't change for either of them. She didn't want them wasting their efforts on such a hopeless cause. She didn't want to face the heartbreak that would eventually follow.

"Hey, Hikari, it's time for lunch!" Finn exclaimed as he excitedly flew towards her. "Wizard, come join us!"

The man in question was currently crouching on the ground and delicately holding a chunk of dirt between his thumb and middle finger. He turned as Finn called out and dropped the chunk of dirt back onto the ground. Rising to his feet, he washed his hands and headed towards Hikari and Finn.

Hikari reached into her rucksack and pulled out the sandwich that Wizard had given her earlier. She noticed that a sandwich had appeared in his hands as well. Seeing him nibble on the sandwich made her smile. She was glad that he was eating well.

Finn eagerly hovered by her side, and Hikari broke off a piece of the sandwich and handed it to Finn. He happily accepted the chunk of food in both his hands.

"Thanks!" he cried. It wasn't often that they ate anything that required such a wide variety of ingredients to make. Hikari usually just tossed two or three simple items into the oven or pot for lunch or dinner.

The farmer turned the sandwich over in her hands and turned to watch Wizard. Her thoughts had strayed to her earlier realization that Wizard was the only bachelor that had the capability to fully understand her. Dating Wizard would make things easier. The other bachelors would hopefully give up on trying to win her affections. He noticed her staring after a few minutes and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What do you think about me?"

He furrowed his brow and carefully examined her expression. "Could you... explain the question?"

"Like..." Hikari placed a finger on her chin and gazed searchingly up at the swaying cherry blossoms above their heads. "When I think about you... I'm reminded of a distant star. When I look at the other stars, I feel close to them, but I don't feel that with you. You're so distant all the time that it's hard to relate to you. But when I look really hard, I see that you glimmer beautifully, even if it's very faint."

She grinned sheepishly as she turned to look at the surprised Wizard. "It might be because that you're special in some way, but I can't think of any other entity that fits you better than a star."

Wizard raked his fingers through his hair, looking slightly troubled. Hikari recognized it as the expression he usually wore before deciding that he didn't want to talk to her anymore. However he didn't make any move to leave. Instead he stared intently at his sandwich.

It didn't look like he was going to answer her question though. Perhaps he had never given her that much thought and didn't have an answer to give. Hikari felt slightly disappointed. The farmer took a bite out her sandwich and watched the pink petals that occasionally fluttered past.

"The... sky during the day."

"Huh?"

"That... is what you remind me of," he answered distantly, still staring at the food item in his hands. "Because... you are so bright and energetic, your light... drowns out the radiance of the stars that are there during the night. Those around you can't compete with your luminosity... and sometimes feel jealous... while others... compete for the chance to be in your light."

He paused and stared thoughtfully up at the sky.

"You are also open. You reveal your feelings and troubles easily... while the night sky... buries them in the darkness. At the same time... you rely fairly heavily on those around you. You're radiant and bright... when the sun is out... and gloomy when the sun... is not present. That is... the sky during the day... needs a sun in order to be complete... I think."

Hikari gaped at Wizard, surprised that he had such a detailed analysis of her personality. She shook her head. Either he was very good at thinking on the spot or he had given her personality much thought. Hikari was leaning towards the latter since Wizard enjoyed taking his time when performing tasks. It was a pleasant surprise. A distant star and the day... It was oddly fitting.

"I don't suppose faint stars and the day are really compatible," she said musingly.

Wizard tilted his head slightly away from the sky to examine her expression. He appeared slightly wary of the topic and she wondered what was running through his mind.

"The Sun is a star though, albeit a close one. Do you think it's possible for a distant star to move closer and light up the sky?" she asked as she turned to look at the beautiful sky above her. She was tempted to examine his expression when she finished the question but the farmer didn't want to make this any more uncomfortable for Wizard.

Soft cotton candy clouds lazily drifted above her field and she wondered where they were heading. Her eyes shifted past the clouds and up at the brilliant blue sky. Yes, it was oddly fitting. He had really thought through his comparison.

"That would be highly unlikely," he finally answered.

The answer had been expected from the distant Wizard. She grinned. Even though she was curious about the possibility of a romantic relationship between them, she agreed that friendship was the only plausible relationship that they could share. Their personalities weren't compatible. He needed someone that allowed him to shine brighter while she needed someone strong and radiant to give her strength to shine. While Wizard was the only bachelor that understood her, spending the rest of her life with him didn't seem feasible.

"Hey, don't look so worried. I was just curious," Hikari assured upon looking away from the sky and seeing the deeply conflicted expression of Wizard's face. "The day and the star can be friends though, right?"

Wizard smiled, relaxing slightly.

"I don't see... why not."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Wow, the chapters keep getting longer and longer. I hope you don't mind. Feel free to tell me if you feel that they are too long and I'll divide them up.

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
Hikari

"Your field is organized so neatly now," Renee laughed. Lunch had been much livelier since Renee had joined them. The rancher had shifted her schedule so that she was able to tend to Hikari's animals in the morning rather than the afternoon, stating that she couldn't allow Hikari's animals to wait that long to eat. Her parents took upon the task of caring for the animals at Horn Ranch for the time being.

"I don't understand how Wizard is able to run a farm better than I can," Hikari grumbled as she stabbed her boxed lunch with a pair of chopsticks. They were once again sitting under the cherry tree and eating lunch. A beige picnic blanket was spread out underneath Hikari, Renee and Wizard.

Renee smiled comfortingly as she patted Hikari's shoulder while Wizard quietly ate his lunch. Since he had taken the role of caring for her crops, her income from her farm products had increased significantly.

"Tell me how you are so good at farming!"

Wizard continued to silently eat.

"Please?"

"I'm curious as well," Renee admitted.

"Through observation... and practice," he finally replied.

"Why were you working on a farm though?"

"I prefer... not to say."

Hikari sulked. She was really curious but whenever she would ask about his farming experience he would ignore the question. The question was really bothering her and she spent many evenings thinking up bizarre theories to explain the odd phenomenon. Perhaps he accidently lit a farmer's field on fire while using a spell and... then volunteered to help him to repay for the damage? No matter how she looked at it, her best theory still didn't sound right as it couldn't explain the voluntary part.

She glared half-heartedly at Wizard, making sure he knew that he was keeping her up late at night thinking up theories. He had told her that it was none of her business. And he was right. She was just really curious and didn't see how something like working on a farm was private –which was why her current theory was that he messed up a spell in an embarrassing way.

Renee decided to take pity on Wizard and changed the topic. "Julius and Candace's wedding is coming up. It's been a while since we've had such a celebration! Are you two excited?"

"I'm happy for them," Hikari smiled. They were her closest friends. Even though their wedding was quickly approaching, they had set time aside to check up on her and see if she needed any help because of her injury. Other islanders visited as well. Jin and Owen often dropped by to see if she needed any help despite her assurances that she had all the help she needed. Chase would also visit her occasionally with dishes in his hands while on his way to work, stating that he had cooked too much. Hikari was happy that she had such wonderful friends.

Fortunately for Hikari, she was able to fully recover half a week earlier than Jin's predicted time. She was glad since she had felt so guilty pushing her work onto Wizard and Renee. At the same time, she would miss the afternoons the three had spent together.

The days passed by so quickly. She attended Candace and Julius' wedding. It was a beautiful event, fit for the beautiful couple.

Though she and Wizard had grown closer during the past week, she still had a difficult time understanding the man. She had given up on asking him about his mysterious farming skills, but was still curious. She supposed she had to stick with her magical accident theory. Lately, he seemed lonely whenever she visited him. When the Animal Festival arrived she decided to drag him to the event.

"Why am I here?" he asked calmly as her sheep began to nibble on his robe.

"It's good to participate in festivals," Hikari answered brightly. "Besides, you can cheer for Renee and me."

He turned to look at the participating animals. "I don't see... how my presence will help."

"Well, I'm happy that you're here," the farmer grinned.

Shaking his head, Wizard walked towards the fence encircling Moon Hill.

"You can't have fun while standing way over there," Hikari grumbled as she followed him. Sighing she pushed herself up to sit on the wooden structure. She looked over the wide field and the various animals that were strolling around. Despite the competitive nature of the festival, it was also quite relaxing.

"The islanders... are beginning to... question your character."

Hikari tilted her head to the side. People on the island always had something to say about others. "How is that different than before?"

He frowned as he considered how to formulate his sentence. "Before, it was harmless gossip... things are becoming more hostile now. Jin, Owen, Chase, and Julius have all shown interest in you... and yet, you've rejected them all for an unexplainable reason."

"I have a reason," the farmer huffed. "I just can't say it to them. There's nothing I can do though. There are some things I can't change."

"Hm..." He furrowed his brow.

"Anyway, the animal race is about to start," Hikari stated, hopping lightly off the fence. She grabbed onto Wizard's arm and dragged him back towards the crowd. "Cheer for me, okay?"

"Are you trying to seduce the fortune teller now?"

Hikari stumbled and Wizard had to grasp onto her arm to keep her from falling onto the ground. The farmer turned to see Selena and Kathy glowering at her.

"I'm not," the farmer answered as firmly as she could.

"That is what you told me when I asked about Owen," Kathy countered. "It's been two seasons, and he still only thinks about you. You say that you're not interested, but during those two seasons, you still visit him and give him gifts. Tell me how that works."

"I don't see anything wrong with giving friends gifts," Hikari argued.

"Not even if those friends are evidently interested romantically in you?" Selena questioned, raising her eyebrow elegantly.

"Am I supposed to cut off all contact with the males on the island then?"

"If you clearly are unable to communicate your intentions, then yes," the dancer drawled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not doing anyone any favours by clinging onto their affections."

"You can't deny this fact," Kathy said angrily.

Hikari felt her nails digging into the palms of her hands. No, she couldn't deny Selena's accusation.

"All the men may think that you're an angel, but what you're doing is cruel. Choose a bachelor and stop leaving everyone hanging." The blonde shook her head and spun around to head towards the race track. Her companion gave one last disdainful look in Hikari's direction and followed Kathy.

The farmer felt her eyes stinging and quickly headed towards the exit of the ranch.

"Don't follow me!" she yelled upon hearing Wizard's footsteps behind her.

Hikari broke into a run.

They were right.

Before she had come to the island, she had no friends and had no idea how to befriend strangers. However, with Wizard's help, she had been able to earn the trust of ten individuals who favoured items that she had easy access to at the time –Candace, Jin, Anissa, Owen, Chase, Julius, Mira, Renee, Perry, and Irene. Never before had anyone asked her to do something fun together. So when Jin, Owen, Chase and Julius had started giving her gifts and inviting her out on picnics, she had been over the moon. As she realized their romantic intentions, she couldn't bring herself to give up on her friendship with them. For the first time in her life, there were people that she could just talk to for fun. She couldn't give that up. So her continued visits deepened the hole that she had dug for herself and she floundered for excuses. Hikari told herself that on such a small island, it would be impossible to stop all contact with the four men. Thus, she continued living her life normally. She was selfish. She was weak.

And she wanted to feel more than inadequate.

Renee and Cain returned with her animals later during the evening. They didn't comment on her rather disordered appearance as she cracked open her door. Hikari apologized for running off, stating that something had come up. They assured her that it was alright and said that if she needed any help, all she had to do was give them a call.

She stayed on her farm for the rest of the season. Her crops and livestock were doing really well. She would undoubtedly have a heroic title tomorrow when summer began. This was like how life was before she had come to the island. Just focusing on her work and achieving perfection. Perhaps that was how she was fated to live.

Hikari placed the last lettuce head into the shipping bin and smiled sadly.

"Hey, Hikari, we're going to save the Harvest Goddess tomorrow!" Finn exclaimed, spinning in the air.

The farmer nodded. Saving the island was the least she could do for the islanders that had welcomed her so warmly to their home. The next morning, the farmer briskly finished her work and headed towards the mountain top. Finn chattered excitedly throughout the entire journey, barely able to contain his joy.

After hours of climbing the mountain, they finally reached the top floor. Hikari winced and brought a hand up to shield her eyes when they stepped out of the cave and into the bright sunlight that bathed the top of the mountain. She carefully made her way up the narrow stair case and was greeted by five excited sprites. The Harvest Goddess smiled in welcome as she joined her on the platform.

"Hikari, you're here! Let's summon the Harvest King," Alan said excitedly. He turned to examine the other sprites around him. "All right! Is everyone ready?"

Their joy was contagious and Hikari found herself smiling as well. The Harvest Sprites summoned their bells one by one and the lonely mountain top was filled with music that vibrated with power. Each of the bell's individual melodies weaved perfectly together, as if they were parts of the same puzzle.

Hikari closed her eyes as the beautiful melodies washed over her.

Suddenly, a strong burst of heat rolled past Hikari and she opened her eyes to find a tall and regal looking being standing in the middle of the platform. Power radiated off the god in waves and Hikari was monetarily made breathless. He slowly uncrossed his arms.

"Are you the ones who summoned me with the bells?"His eyes flickered to the Harvest Goddess before turning to rest on the farmer.

Taking a deep breath, she explained the situation and he led them to the Harvest Spring. Hikari watched worriedly as the Harvest King examined the Goddess Tree closely. The air around the tree rippled as he summoned his powers and then the tree was enveloped in beautiful green specks of light. It was as if a thousand fireflies were dancing around the tree. Hikari watched in amazement as leaves slowly unfurled from the once dying plant.

The sprites were overjoyed. The land's strength had finally been restored and the Harvest Goddess had regained her powers. Hikari watched gladly as the sprites danced around the goddess.

"Remember, restoring the Goddess Tree does not bring true peace," the Harvest King reminded her in a deep voice that reverberated in her head. She turned to her left and gazed up at the towering magical being. "Nurture this tree so that its power grows, so that it may be shared with other lands."

Hikari smiled and nodded.

The farmer returned home. Finn floated happily by her side, having decided to remain by her side instead of staying with the Harvest Goddess. She was glad. Hikari didn't know how she would spend the rest of her days if she lost Finn as well. The little sprite chattered happily about how the goddess had thanked him specifically for saving the island and the farmer allowed herself to become lost in his excitement.

Her happiness didn't last long though since the next day she had received a letter from the Harvest King asking her to seek him on the mountain top. She found him worriedly pondering over finding a person with a pure heart.

"Do you know anyone who fits this description?" he asked.

Hikari considered the question and shook her head.

"I see... Well, if you think of someone, please bring them here," he stated. His expression was a mixture of worry and contemplation. "I will create a special path so you can travel here quickly."

Raising his arm, he directed a warm ray of light at the stone beside the entrance of the cave. Hikari watched in fascination as the stone itself seemed to ripple as it was engulfed in the light. She assumed that she could now use the stone to transport herself between the base and the top of the mountain. The Harvest King lowered his arm and turned to look down at her.

"I shall be waiting. Remember, bring one with a pure heart here to see me."

Hikari was deep in thought as she returned to the farm. The islanders were kind people, surely one of them had a pure heart. The problem lay in who he or she was and how she would convince them to travel with her up the mountain. Hikari shook her head. She didn't think that it would be a good idea to bring every islander to the Harvest King with her, even if it was the fastest way to solve the problem. The farmer stopped in front of her farm and nibbled on her lip.

"That doesn't make sense though," she murmured. The Harvest King could tell with a glance that she didn't have a pure heart, so it would be much easier if he simply looked at each of the islanders himself rather than ask her to bring a person to him. Hikari groaned as she slowly pieced the problem together. There wasn't a person on the island that had a pure heart then. How was she supposed to find such a person?

The farmer found herself changing direction and made her way to Wizard's house.

He turned in his seat when he heard the door creak open.

"Um... hey," Hikari greeted nervously. She stood awkwardly by the door as he continued to scrutinize her. "Sorry for not visiting lately. I've been busy."

"It's fine," he answered as he turned away and focused on his book once again.

Hikari smiled and clapped her hands together. "I'm glad. Sorry for yelling at you as well. I had a few things to sort out."

He nodded absently as he flipped a page. "You shouldn't be bothered about what others say... especially if they aren't true."

The farmer's smile fell from her face and she nervously clasped her hands together in front of her. "No, everything they said was right."

He turned his head once again to stare at her.

"Except for the part where they said I was trying to seduce you!" she exclaimed, her face bright red. She brought her hands up to cover her face. How embarrassing. The farmer brought her breathing under control and slowly removed her hands to find Wizard still looking at her. Now that she had his attention, she might as well tell him why she was here. "Do you know how I can find a person with a pure heart?"

He momentarily closed his eyes, appearing lost in thought. "At this point in time... you can't do anything. I'm afraid I can't help."

"Oh... is there anything at all that you can tell me?" the farmer asked, completely lost as to what to do.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Finn..." he answered shortly. He opened his eyes and directed his gaze in the direction of her farm where Finn currently was. "He would have more knowledge in this area than me. He may sound slightly... clueless but trust what he says."

"Huh?"

He made no reply and merely continued to stare in the distance.

"Alright, thanks," Hikari smiled gratefully. She felt a tinge of concern as he nodded absently. "Um, have a good night."

Hikari exited the building. The sun was setting and the sky was tinted in crimson red. The farmer gazed at the unfamiliar color and wondered if it was normally like this in the summer. Shaking her head, Hikari slowly made her way back to the farm.

Finn grinned happily when he caught sight of her approaching and darted towards her.

"How was your visit to the Harvest King?"

"I need to find someone with a pure heart," Hikari answered with a sigh. She smiled as he spun excitedly at the prospect of taking on a new quest and proving that he was a capable Harvest Sprite. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

The little sprite hovered thoughtfully in front of her as he contemplated.

"Pure at heart? Does that mean we're not adults yet?"

"Not adults yet," Hikari repeated. The farmer closed her eyes.

"Hikari?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking," she said, shaking off the frown that had formed on her face. "Where can I find a child with a pure heart?"

"I'm just as clueless as you."

Hikari tilted her head to the side. "Wizard said that you would have an answer of some sort."

The sprite crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "That doesn't make sense. I've never had to find a person with a pure heart before."

"He's never been wrong though," Hikari offered. He wouldn't ask her to look to Finn for advice if Finn didn't know what he was doing. At the same time, Finn looked completely honest when he said he didn't know the answer. Knowing how to find a person with a pure heart wasn't something one just forgot.

"Yes, but... I really don't know."

"Try to think about it," Hikari requested. "It's really important.

The sprite brought his hands to his temples and scrunched his face in concentration as he tried to think of the answer that he was supposed to know.

"I-I think I remember something. Someone with a pure heart is extremely rare, even among children." He appeared slightly surprised at the words that had come out of his mouth. The sprite furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out how he had such information.

"That doesn't help much," Hikari responded. She leaned back to sit on the shipping bin and examined Finn. He had been able to retrieve information that he wasn't aware that he had before. Was there something wrong with Finn's memories? From the expression on his face, he was suspecting the same thing. If Finn really had found a person with a pure heart before, then his knowledge would be extremely useful. "Can you think harder? I think we're getting close."

The sprite nodded and closed his eyes tightly, focusing on retrieving the information she needed. He seemed twice as determined as before, having discovered that he did have memories stored in his mind that he wasn't aware of. Minutes passed by and the sprite struggled to come up with an answer.

"You can do it, Finn," Hikari encouraged.

He beat his small, translucent wings more rapidly.

"I-I think I remember something useful."

"Focus on what it is," Hikari said softly.

"We figured that... at least one of the parents... had to be able to see Harvest Sprites... and had selflessly aided the land in some way. Such a parent would be able to raise children with pure hearts."

"We?"

The sprite tilted his head to the side and frowned. "In my head, I see Wizard and... a woman with a warm smile."

Hikari's interest was immediately captured. "Who is she?"

"I don't know," the sprite admitted. He drifted agitatedly back and forth as he tried to call up more memories. "She seems important. I should know who she is."

Finn rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"Why can't I remember!" he cried in frustration. "I should know this."

"Can Harvest Sprites lose their memories?" Hikari asked. The normally faint orange glow surrounding Finn had intensified as he paced. She furrowed her brow, wondering if this was normal when sprite became agitated. "Perhaps you flew into a wall and lost your memories."

"No, such things don't happen to sprites. The only thing that can influence us is magic."

Finn stopped pacing, and his hat toppled off his head. He made no move to retrieve the item.

"What is it?"

"The only ones I know that have the power to control my memories are the Harvest King and Harvest Goddess," he stated. His face fell. "Why would they do that though?"

Finn's distress increased and he started pacing once again. Hikari felt slightly disturbed as well. Did Finn's memory hold some sort of dark secret that the gods didn't want known? If he did hold such a secret though, the memory would surely be harder to access than that. Finn was able to access these memories simply by focusing on them. The farmer chewed nervously on her lip.

"If it was the Harvest King and Harvest Goddess, perhaps it's best if you don't force those memories back," Hikari suggested.

"But I feel like she is really important. I need to remember!"

"But Finn..."

"You don't understand what it feels like, Hikari. These are my memories. I don't want to forget people that were important to me." Finn's eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

The farmer hesitated before nodding in understanding. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Finn nodded gratefully. "Whenever you need help with something for a quest, I somehow come up with an answer even if I don't remember ever gaining that knowledge."

"Alright," Hikari nodded and thought back to the question that brought the particular memory forward. "In that case... you said that in order to have a child with a pure heart that could help the Harvest King, his or her parent must have helped the Harvest Goddess save nature. So... the easiest method to find someone with a pure heart is for me to have a child?"

Finn concentrated. The light he emitted intensified once again.

"Yes, that would be the easiest method," he mustered.

"What if that isn't possible at this point in time?"

"Not possible...?" The sprite repeated the words to himself as if they held significant meaning.

Hikari noticed this. Did the phrase remind him of something? "Yes, not possible. Tell me what I would have to do."

The sprite began to shake.

"Finn? What do you remember?"

"It wasn't... possible back then as well," he recalled shakily in a heart wrenching voice. "Even though Akari met the requirements... she couldn't..."

The air surrounding Finn became distorted.

"So I left... left... to find a child with a pure heart... and Akari..." Tears were beginning to stream down the sprite's cheeks. "When the time came... when she was on the brink of death... the Harvest Goddess wouldn't let me return..."

The farmer stumbled backwards to avoid the scorching energy that was now whipping around Finn's small body. "Finn—"

His powers were now completely out of control. Multicoloured tendrils of light angrily spiralled around the small sprite. "I couldn't say goodbye..."

Hikari felt panic wrap itself around her, freezing her entire body. It seemed as if the sprite couldn't even hear her. What should she do?

The farmer closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She didn't understand what was happening but she needed Finn to calm down. Grimacing, the farmer staggered towards the small sprite with her arms outstretched. Pain burned across the tips of her fingers and the palm of her hand as she drew him in her arms.

"She gave me so much when I had nothing," he cried brokenly as he hugged her arm. "And I couldn't even see her for one last time!"

His pained cries echoed across the farm.

"It's okay, Finn," Hikari whispered. "It's okay."

"I loved her so much," he wept. Finn shook as sobs overtook his body. The strong energy around him slowly calmed.

Her eyes blurred. "I'm sure she knew."

"I never... properly thanked her."

Then the light around Finn disappeared completely.

"Finn?"

Hikari looked down to find Finn encompassed in a layer of gray rock. The farmer felt her breath leave her body. Though she had no idea what was happening, the situation didn't look good. She couldn't lose Finn. Gripping onto his small form, Hikari raced towards the Goddess Spring. No matter what, Finn had to be okay.

The Harvest Goddess immediately flew into action upon seeing Finn in Hikari's arms. With a few quick words, Alan had disappeared to retrieve the Harvest King.

"Lay him on the ground."

Hikari nodded and stepped back as the remaining sprites formed a circle around Finn. The stone had transformed into a darker shade. The formerly ash-colored stone was now a dark slate gray, and continued to grow darker as each second passed.

"I don't have enough power right now," the goddess said, "so I'll need everyone's help."

"You can count on us," Collin nodded.

"We need to stop Finn from completely turning into stone," the Harvest Goddess instructed. "We need to be quick. If the stone reaches the core of his body, we cannot save him."

The sprites nodded in unison and gathered orbs of energy in their hands. A strong wind whirled around the circle of sprites, throwing flower petals and leaves into the air. Radiant beams of light shot out from the orbs and encompassed Finn.

Hikari could see the other sprites straining to maintain the flow of energy and while the stone wasn't darkening as quickly, the farmer could still see miniscule changes in color. They didn't have enough power to stop the process.

Hikari's heart beat frantically. She was going to lose Finn.

Suddenly a burst of red light enveloped the clearing and the Harvest King made his entrance. Moving beside the Harvest Goddess, he lifted his arm and with his palm facing outward, focused his power on Finn. Alan joined the other sprites in the circle and the entire area was momentarily vibrating with power.

The air crackled loudly and Hikari shivered.

Eventually, the glow dimmed and the flow of power ceased. The wind died down a few moments later and the sprites stepped back. Finn was now surrounded by a red translucent orb that glowed faintly. Hikari held her breath as the Harvest Goddess and Harvest King gazed at Finn in a troubled manner.

"How is he?" Hikari asked nervously.

"We managed to stop him from fading for the time being," the Harvest King stated calmly. "But changing him back to his original form is a different matter."

Hikari's heart sunk.

"I'm sorry," Hikari whispered. If she hadn't encouraged Finn to seek out his memories, this wouldn't have happened. She lowered her head and blinked back tears.

"It's not your fault," the Harvest Goddess assured kindly. She turned to look at the Harvest Sprites around her and motioned for them to give them privacy. They nodded and disappeared.

"Don't over estimate yourself." The Harvest King crossed his arms over his chest. "My sister is too sentimental for her own good and allowed this problem to exist."

"Um...?"

The goddess sadly bowed her head. "Pure hearts... are what define Harvest Sprites. The reason that pure hearts cannot be found in adult humans is because life consists of many things that taint the human heart. As children grow, they experience jealousy, greed, hatred, and death. Even the purest of adults, such as yourself, cannot have a completely pure heart for that reason. In order to preserve the sprites' pure hearts, I need to remove certain memories from time to time... such as those of humans they have known that had died."

"Which you hadn't done," the god by her side noted.

The teal haired being smiled. "Forgive me. Akari... she held such a special spot in Finn's heart that I couldn't bear to remove all memories of her from his mind. She had helped him grow so much and I wasn't sure how Finn would turn out if I completely erased all the experiences he had with her. I believed that it would have been better if I blocked the memories concerning Akari but allowed a hint of the experiences he had with her remain to aid him when it was necessary."

"Hmph."

"So we need to remove those memories?" Hikari asked tentatively.

"That's easier said than done." The flaming god stared down at Finn and frowned. "We can't remove memories from a stone. Only a miniscule portion of the sprite remains and that is not enough to work with."

"What do we do then?"

"We will need to wait for the Harvest Goddess and the other sprites to regain all their powers."

"I'm afraid that such a feat would take a while though," the Harvest Goddess disclosed. She helplessly gazed at the lifeless sprite.

"Please, tell me what I can do to help!" Hikari demanded.

The goddess met her determined gaze. She smiled sadly as she glided towards Hikari and gently placed a hand on her head. The farmer closed her eyes as a she was wrapped in a warm and comforting feeling. The fear and panic she had felt earlier was completely erased. "I don't wish to burden you with more tasks."

"Please, I want to help Finn," Hikari whispered.

"Tell all the wishes of the people to the wishing shrine."

Hikari turned to look at the Harvest King.

"That will speed up Edge and the Harvest Goddess' recovery."

The goddess frowned at the god beside her. He readily met her disapproving gaze. The two deities appeared to debate something briefly before the Harvest Goddess turned away to look back at Hikari again. She smiled softly, her eyes reflecting understanding and concern. "There is no need to force yourself to do this. We will all regain our powers in time."

"No, I want to do this," Hikari argued.

Her expression softened. "I understand. In that case, thank you... Harvest King, you'll have to take Finn with you back to the mountain top. The sprites and I cannot maintain the magic required to keep him in this form."

The goddess drew back, removing her hand from Hikari's head and the comforting presence that seemed to surround her. Hikari drew in a deep breath.

"Can I take him up there?" Hikari asked.

The goddess nodded and handed the orb carrying Finn to Hikari. The object hummed softly in her hands. Hikari couldn't help but wince though as the warm orb added to the stinging pain of her burns.

The Harvest King turned around and disappeared in a flash of light. Hikari brushed the tears off her cheeks and turned to make her way up the mountain. She looked over her shoulder at the Harvest Goddess, who was sadly gazing down at the ancient ruins in front of the tree.

Stars now decorated the deep blue sky. A chilling wind brushed past Hikari, causing her to shiver. Tightening her grasp on the orb, Hikari hurried towards the base of the mountain and touched the teleportation stone. She gritted her teeth as she was briefly wrenched off her feet. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on the dark mountain top.

Hikari had to slowly make her way up the stairs to see the Harvest King. She was thankful she had the glowing orb in her hand, else she would surely have stepped off the narrow stairway. Besides the red light from the orb, the moon and stars showered the area with pale light. She instantly caught sight of the Harvest King because of his flaming aura once she reached the top.

"You can put him there," the Harvest King directed, pointing to the spot on the dais to the left of where he stood when she had visited him earlier today. He was now leaning against a rock near the edge of the platform.

Hikari carefully placed the orb on the ground and walked towards the god. The air grew warmer as she neared the god and Hikari couldn't help but compare his presence to the hot summer sun.

"Um, thank you, for saving Finn," she said, bowing to the man before her.

"I am connected to the sprites as well. It is part of my duty to ensure they do not fade." He didn't turn to face her as he said this, his eyes still trained on the island below.

"I see... still, thank you."

The Harvest King scowled and Hikari was sure he would have berated her for thanking him again when he has just told her that it was his duty. He disliked pointlessness and repetition. Instead he shook his head and leaned against the rock.

"Um, are you alright?" Hikari asked. She felt slightly concerned. The crimson streams of light that twisted around the god's figure were fainter than she remembered.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you purposely trying to irritate me?" he asked, turning to look at her for the first time since she had arrived. His gaze was heavy and powerful.

Hikari flinched and avoided meeting his eyes. "No, I just feel concerned for you. Um, you look a little... tired."

"It's been a busy few days," he grumbled, after debating that it wasn't worth the effort to throw her off the mountain top. He turned away from her to watch the island once again.

Hikari guiltily nibbled on her lip. "Is there anything I can do to help? Um, perhaps there is something I can get for you."

"It's not necessary."

The farmer shook her head and slid her rucksack off her shoulder. Reaching into the rucksack she pulled out the shining apple that she had picked off her apple tree earlier during the day. She held out the object. "I heard that you liked apples."

He blinked and slowly reached out to accept the apple. "Thank you. You pay attention to detail."

"Haha, it's something I learned." She placed her rucksack on the ground and sat down beside the god. She didn't particularly want to return home at the moment. Without Finn by her side, she was sure that dark thoughts would haunt her in the lonely house.

"You should go home."

"Um, am I bothering you?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chest.

"No, but it's pointless for you to remain up here."

"Can I stay?"

"Suit yourself." He frowned as his eyes lingered on her hands and right arm. Hikari followed his gaze and blushed in embarrassment. Parts of her skin that had touched Finn were now splotchy and an angry red color.

"What happened?"

"Um... it's nothing really. Finn lost control of his powers for a bit."

He reached forward and took her small hand in his. A warm red light enveloped her hand and the pain faded away. Hikari gaped as she took back her hand, which looked like it had never been burned.

"Your other hand." He nodded towards her right hand.

Hikari hesitated. "Are you sure? You've already spent a lot of your power during these past two days."

"I know what I'm doing," he replied, still holding out his hand. "This only requires a small amount of power in comparison."

The farmer nodded and cautiously placed her hand in his. Powerful but comforting energy rose once again from the palm of the god's hand and the burns on her hand and arm disappeared. A tingling sensation danced over her skin. Hikari smiled in thanks as she pulled her hand away.

The two sat in silence. It was chilly at the top of Mt. Garmon and Hikari wrapped her arms around herself. Despite the cold, the stars were really beautiful. She gazed at the large expanse of stars and wished that Finn would recover. Smiling despondently, Hikari hoped that one of the stars would grant her wish.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
Wizard

His master had taught him many things about life and magic, but the lesson where he learned to expand his senses to perceive his surroundings differently had interested Wizard the most. He learned that each living organism had its own distinct sensation. For instance, the trees rippled with patience and strength while the grasses and flowers all twinkled with childish excitement. The aura of organisms capable of thought shifted depending on their emotions but still held a subtle hint of the quality that made up the species they belonged to. When he was with his master, he would spend many nights outside absorbing his surrounding environment.

It was this interest of the world and the beings that inhabited it that led Wizard to focus his studies on the sciences. His interest and skill in sensing his surroundings also made fortune-telling his strongest strength in his magical studies. As he learned to predict the future, he also gained the ability to extract more from his surroundings than the sensations each of the organisms emitted –he became acquainted with new feelings that told him when particular events were about to occur. While such a skill was extremely useful, it was also troubling at times.

Wizard uneasily gazed up from his book and out the window. The sky bled a crimson red color and the atmosphere shifted restlessly. Something bad was about to happen. His thoughts drifted to Hikari and he tilted his head to the side as he searched his surroundings for the aura that shone brighter than all the other human inhabitants on the island. He easily found the farmer, noted her thoughtful state of mind and decided that she was unharmed.

He had not seen her since the day of the Animal Festival, though based on the increase in magical power on the island and the addition of a fiery presence he was able to deduce that she had managed to summon the Harvest King. Nature's strength was slowly returning.

Akari would have been happy.

The man turned in his seat when he heard his front door creak open. The current farmer cautiously poked her head into the doorway before stepping into his home. Despite her obvious discomfort, she appeared well.

"Um... hey," she greeted nervously. "Sorry for not visiting for a while. I've been busy."

That was understandable, though he was more inclined to believe that her sudden reclusiveness had more to do with avoiding the gossiping townspeople. It was best for her to remain on her farm for a while.

"It's fine," he answered as he thoughtfully turned away and focused on his book once again. Jealousy often caused a lot of havoc. It was unfortunate that even the best of people can become its victim. His thoughts flickered back to Akari and the rumours that had circulated the town when they were married. She had understood the reasons behind the emotion and didn't allow the rumours to bother her. His wife was a strong person. Hikari on the other hand...

"I'm glad. Sorry for yelling at you as well. I had a few things to sort out."

He nodded absently and flipped a page in the book. Hikari was more fragile and cared deeply about what others thought of her. It would be difficult for her to continue living with such an attitude. "You shouldn't be bothered about what others say... especially if they aren't true."

He heard her shift uncomfortably.

"No, everything they said was right," she mumbled.

That admission was surprising. He lifted his head and turned to look at her. She seemed to interpret his expression incorrectly though since she immediately coloured and covered her face, exclaiming, "Except for the part where they said I was trying to seduce you!"

He tilted his head as he tried to analyze her thoughts. She was such a puzzle, though that might be because he had not allowed himself to analyze her heart with his crystal ball. He believed that her intentions were far from the malicious ones the dancer and waitress had believed them to be.

She removed her hands from her face and inhaled deeply. "Do you know how I can find a person with a pure heart?"

A pure heart? Wizard closed his eyes as old memories stirred in his mind. His wife had given so much to the island, yet she was unable to perform this final task. Wizard examined the farmer in front of him. "At this point in time... you can't do anything. I'm afraid I can't help."

"Oh... is there anything at all that you can tell me?" the farmer asked.

Wizard crossed his arms over his chest. Finn had left to find a child with a pure heart and based on the fact that he had returned to Castanet Island, it appeared that he had been successful in his task. However, there was the matter of his memories being removed... or at least the portion concerning Akari.

"Finn..." he answered shortly. He directed his gaze in the direction of her farm where Finn currently was. "He would have more knowledge in this area than me. He may sound slightly... clueless but trust what he says."

"Huh?"

The uncomfortable feeling that had settled in Wizard's chest earlier during the evening increased. Something... unwelcome was about to happen.

"Alright, thanks. Um, have a good night."

Wizard uneasily returned to his book. It was not his duty to interfere in matters that were not his own. If he involved himself with every unfavourable event that he knew was about to occur, he would not be able to have any sleep. Wizard continued to scan through the pages of the book but he found his mind slipping back to the feeling that continued to weigh down on him. He closed the book and rose from his chair.

Perhaps this matter would be worth investigating. He swiftly glided over to his crystal ball and his hands instinctively rose to hover over the object. Suddenly he felt a huge amount of power explode from the direction of Hikari's farm. At the same time, Hikari's aura icily swept over him in a wave of fear.

His crystal ball instantly shimmered to life.

The magical instrument showed Hikari carrying Finn towards the Goddess Spring. Tears streamed down her cheeks and upon closer inspection, Wizard noticed the Finn's life force was slowly dimming. His eyes flickered towards the door. It would be too late once he reached Hikari. At this rate, only the Harvest King could save the sprite. The image faded away as Hikari entered the Goddess Spring.

Wizard turned to gaze out the window. What had happened? He exited his home and briskly headed towards Hikari's farm. The huge burst of energy he had felt earlier could only mean that Finn had lost control of his powers. Such events seldom occurred and were usually caused by strong emotional turmoil.

His thoughts flickered back to the conversation he had with the farmer earlier.

Pure hearts.

He furrowed his brow as he tried to find flaws in the current theory circulating in his mind. There was only one plausible explanation for Finn's behaviour and his fading life force.

_"Harvest Sprites must be shielded from the pains of humankind in order to remain pure at heart," the Harvest Goddess said softly. "It is this that separates them from other magical beings. And because of this reason, they cannot be allowed to remember friendships with any humans once they have passed on."_

She hadn't erased his memories then.

Wizard stopped as he arrived at Hikari's farm. A patch of grass near the shipping bin was scorched, an indication of the large amount of power that Finn held. It appeared as if he had reached his goal of being a full-fledged Harvest Sprite after he had left the island. Akari would have been happy to hear that Finn's dream had come true.

He turned to gaze at the direction of the Goddess Spring. His presence would not change anything. It was best to wait for Hikari to return.

Wizard slowly walked towards the door of the house and sat down on the stone doorstep. The sun had sunk beneath the horizon and stars were beginning to show in the deep blue sky. Wizard smiled wryly as he took in the environment around him. Not a lot had changed despite the centuries that had passed by. Admittedly, a few centuries were less than a blink of an eye to the earth but everything felt vastly different without Akari with him. The ocean rumbled soothingly in the distance.

Closing his eyes, Wizard recalled the many evenings he had spent with Akari at this spot. He could almost imagine her voice and the ringing of the wind chimes that Akari had hung near the window. Wizard opened his eyes and gazed at the empty spot next to him.

"Akari... the stars... are beautiful today," he murmured, like he had done so many times before. There was no reply and he drew his knees to his chest and lowered his head.

Hikari didn't return that night. It was fine though. He was sure that he would not be able to hold a coherent conversation if she had returned. Wizard barely registered the stiffness of his muscles and the biting cold of the night.

Robins sang cheerily as the sun slowly rose in the sky. Another day had passed without her.

"Wizard? What are you doing here?"

He shifted stiffly from his position and raised his head to see Hikari standing a few feet in front of him, wearing a concerned expression on her face. He blinked as he slowly registered the farmer's presence and forced his mind to remember why he was here.

"How... is Finn?"

The farmer bit her lip. "They encased his body in an orb-like thing to stop him from fading. So I suppose that he's fine for now. We're waiting for the sprites and Harvest Goddess' power to fully recover."

He nodded and combed his hand through his hair. Wizard found that he was unable to meet her eyes. "I apologize... I did not foresee this occurring."

The farmer tilted her head to the side as if she was considering a puzzling question. "That's an interesting statement coming from the island fortune-teller. You can easily see the future, right?"

"I... am hesitant... in using the crystal ball for matters... related to you," he finally replied.

"Why?"

Wizard smiled bitterly. "I am... afraid of what I'll see."

The farmer nibbled her lip as she considered his admission. Wizard leaned back against the wooden door and stared at the wide field that stretched out in front of him. His last statement shouldn't have been said, but it was too late to retract the sentence. He had not slept at all throughout the night and his sense of judgement was not as sound as it usually is.

"Surely, you've analyzed the future of many people in your lifetime. Why are you afraid to see mine?"

Wizard continued to stare at the field, watching the stalks of corn, sugar cane and tomatoes sway with the breeze. Hikari had adopted his method of organizing the crops. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Wizard?"

"Your crops..." he murmured softly. "I've unintentionally organized them in the same way... Akari used to..."

He heard Hikari shift towards him. Wizard opened his eyes to see the farmer kneeling in front of him, gazing at him with concerned eyes. It reminded him so much of the way Akari used to gaze at him when he was not properly taking care of his body, that he found himself turning away so he did not have to see her face.

"I've spent... too much time... in the last few centuries wishing for the past to return," he whispered.

When he first met Hikari, he was immediately aware of how similar she was to Akari. After spending every day for the past few centuries wishing that Akari's death had been a dream, seeing Hikari in front of him was too tempting. He could see him using her as a substitute but in the end, such a relationship would end in heartbreak for both parties. So he distanced himself from her.

And then... he saw her crying in front of the mayor's house and couldn't stop himself from approaching her and offering help. She was too similar to Akari for him to ignore her when she was in need of assistance, so he decided to pay closer attention to the bright aura that she emitted and intervene when the emotions related to that aura changed drastically.

When he conversed with her outside the clinic, she had told him about how difficult her duties were –something Akari never did in fear of burdening him with her problems. At that point, he realized that despite the similar appearances and circumstances, they were different people, and he was able to relax a little more around the new farmer.

The more time he spent with Hikari, the more differences he saw. When he had asked for her wish, he had half expected for Hikari to answer that she wanted her friends to be happy but was surprised to hear that she wanted to be a stronger person.

Whenever he conversed with the farmer, he found himself analyzing her personality and searching for differences just to dissuade himself from making the mistake of using the girl to ease his pain. It would have been far easier if he had used his crystal ball to look into her heart but he was afraid that he'll find a heart that was identical to Akari's.

He slowly discovered many things. Hikari was a curious individual and had the tendency to ask him numerous private questions while Akari patiently waited for him to open up. Hikari was energetic and radiant, always doing her best to shine, while Akari was patient, calm and the friend that stood in the background ready to help those close to her when they were in need.

The biggest difference that he had noticed was that Hikari was more insecure. Akari strongly supported the people around her while Hikari needed others to help her reach her true potential. They were different people... so why was it that whenever Hikari did something that reminded him Akari, he wanted to draw the farmer into his arms?

"Wizard..."

Wizard's eyes fluttered open as he felt Hikari's arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and draw him into a hug. He froze, unsure of how to react.

"Don't be sad."

A warm, comforting feeling settled over his heart. For a moment, he allowed himself to forget the pain that haunted him. He remembered Akari's soothing embraces and slowly moved his arms to the farmer's waist. He wanted to forget all the pain... just for a moment.

He drew the girl closer to his body and closed his eyes.

Everything around him disappeared and he was brought back to the warm summer nights where he would wrap his arms around Akari as they both star gazed. He would point out the constellations in the sky and tell her the stories behind each one of them while the farmer listened avidly to his every word.

The sunny scent of hay and flowery soap registered in his mind and he was pulled back to reality when he remembered that it wasn't the scent that lingered around Akari's skin. Wizard gently pushed away from Hikari.

He smiled brokenly. "I... should go."

She gazed uncertainly into his eyes and bit her lip.

"Alright then." The farmer shifted aside as Wizard rose to his feet. "Take care."

Wizard tiredly dragged himself home. When he closed the door behind him, he slowly moved towards his bed and dropped heavily onto the mattress. His eyes fluttered closed and he tiredly breathed in the scent of herbs and coffee that clung to his belongings.

The past year had been really demanding. Hikari's appearance had shaken his poor attempt of regaining the lifestyle he had led before meeting Akari –though he didn't think he would be successful anyway.

He really did try to keep his promise to Akari but found that it was not possible to live happily without the person that had been his entire world. Akari had largely been selfless her entire life, so why did she make such a selfish request from him? Resentment filled him momentarily but he quickly let the emotion fade.

He could never hate her. He loved her more than anything in the world.

But rest... would be nice.

He knew Akari wouldn't approve. He knew that he was breaking his promise. But he felt so drained. He wanted to forget all the pain. Wizard pulled the blankets over his head and brushed away all thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
Hikari

Hikari watched Wizard leave. She had wanted to comfort him but it appeared that she made him more upset. His torn expression when he pulled away from her hug lingered in her mind. The farmer reluctantly tore her eyes away from his retreating form. It was probably best if she left him alone. She had other things to worry about as well.

Hikari surveyed her wide field. Weeds had sprouted up overnight once again. If she left them, they would slow down the growth of her crops. Shaking her head, the farmer began to pull out the stubborn weeds that clung to the soil. It was unusually silent today without Finn chattering by her side.

That was fine... she could deal with it.

She would be able to complete her tasks more efficiently if no one was there to distract her. Nodding, the farmer continued with her work. As she watered her crops and tended to her animals, the brunette made note of which islanders would like each of the items.

Gill would like the tomatoes and honeydew. The farmer bit her lip as she eyed the still unripe crops. Perhaps it was best to focus on befriending the bachelorettes on the island and get their wishes first. It would be best to stop the rumours –she hadn't heard any herself, but she knew that there had to be some circulating around the island, especially after she disappeared from the Animal Festival.

Sighing, Hikari counted the number of wishes she had received from the bachelorettes. Three –Anissa, Candace, and Renee's. And even though she had Anissa's wish, she had to win back her friendship as well.

The farmer groaned and covered her face with her hands. She had a lot of people to befriend.

After she had milked her cows and collected the eggs, the farmer headed towards Flute Fields on her horse. The scorching sun beat heavily down on her, an indication the summer had truly arrived. The vast fields marking the region slowly came into view. Rows of corn made it seem as if the entire field by the Marimba farm was carpeted in gold. Hikari tentatively eyed the farm as her horse slowed.

She would have to face Anissa eventually.

"I'll go there after," she told herself firmly. The farmer bit her lip and urged her horse to head over to Horn Ranch.

"Hikari, it's good to see you," Cain called as he approached her. Renee's father stopped by her horse and smiled in welcome. "How are your animals?"

"Fine, thank you," she replied as she lowered herself onto the ground. The farmer pushed her worries into the back of her mind, smiled winningly up at the taller man and clasped her hands together behind her back. "It's thanks to your guidance though. Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing at all," Cain laughed. "You've earned everything you have through your diligence."

Either the rumours had not reached his ears or he did not believe in any of them. She was relieved.

"Anyway, please accept this as a token of my thanks," Hikari chirped. Reaching into her rucksack, she pulled out a shining egg.

"Oh, I'm fond of this. Thanks a lot!" he said as he carefully took the egg from her hands.

The farmer grinned. "I should stop bothering you. I'm going to drop off some gifts to Hanna and Renee and go."

"Alright, I'll see you around."

Waving, Hikari jogged over to the shop. A bell sounded above her head as she pushed the door open. The comfort of cool air washed over her body and she softly closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Hikari!" Hanna greeted. The woman smiled in a motherly manner from behind the counter. "Did you want to buy anything?"

"Oh, no, I had some extra eggs and thought that you might like some," Hikari said as she held out another shining egg. The farmer smiled shyly as the woman that had taught her everything about the technical aspects of raising animals grinned happily.

"Oh my, thank you so much!"

"It's no problem at all," Hikari assured the rancher as she bowed. "It's thanks to you and your family that I'm able to be such a successful rancher. So thank you."

"You should give yourself more credit, Hikari," Hanna said kindly.

Hikari felt her nervousness slowly ease. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to earn the friendship of all the islanders.

"I agree," Renee sang as she entered the shop from outside. "I'm sure you would have done well at the Animal Festival too. I think you had an excellent chance in winning the livestock contest and animal race, am I right Kathy?"

The door swung shut behind the two, causing the bell above the door to sound once again. The waitress that had entered the shop behind Renee crossed her arms over her chest as she eyed Hikari. Based on her scowl, Hikari didn't think that she agreed with her friend.

"I admit that her horse is fast. It's rather unfortunate that the owner of the horse is such an irresponsible person."

"Kathy, that wasn't nice," Renee frowned, turning around to gaze disapprovingly at her friend. "I'm sure it had to be an emergency that led to Hikari leaving her animals at the festival."

"You shouldn't trust people so easily, Renee," Kathy scolded gently, her expression softening as she regarded the rancher.

"Hikari is normally a very responsible person that takes great care of her animals," Renee maintained. "A person that treats animals so kindly cannot be a bad person."

"And that is why you shouldn't form judgements based on that alone. This person here—"

Hikari bit her lip and bowed. "I'm sorry. I assure you that I will be a more responsible person from now on. Please accept my apology."

"You shouldn't be so harsh on Hikari," Hanna chipped in. The motherly woman walked over to Hikari and comfortingly placed a hand on the farmer's shoulder.

"Whatever."

Hikari raised her head, to see Kathy glaring at the wall. The blonde appeared as if she wanted to say more but was restraining herself for Renee and Hanna. Hikari bit her lip, knowing that this issue was far from resolved. It was best if she left.

Waving to the three women, Hikari exited the shop and approached her horse. Her heart felt heavy as she climbed onto Ashe. Hikari gazed down at her hands. The waitress watched over Renee in such a caring, sisterly manner... and Hikari couldn't help but feel slightly envious that no one watched over her in such a way. No one cared if she was lied to by someone. No one visited her every day just to have fun.

And no one was there to comfort her when she wanted to cry.

Hikari bit her lip and urged Ashe to move forward.

Perhaps Finn had tried to watch over her in such a way, but she couldn't allow the innocent sprite to share such heavy burdens with her. Now she had lost him as well.

She had to do everything on her own.

Shaking her head, Hikari repeated to herself that she would be able to make it through life on her own. Everything would work out somehow.

She halted her horse in front of Marimba Farm and Hikari smiled wryly. She would be able to do this. Taking a deep breath, the brunette pushed herself off the horse and headed into the building.

Taylor, who was leaning against the doorway between the kitchen and the shop, glanced up and scowled when he saw her. She was getting a lot of those today. The farmer waved politely at the child.

"Um, hello," Hikari greeted.

"Welcome. Are you here to buy seeds again?" Ruth asked, looking up from the basket of seeds she was arranging. She swept her shoulder length hair aside and turned to direct her full attention on her customer. Ruth was a practical person and did not concern herself with the trivialities such rivalries between others. For that, Hikari was glad.

"Oh, no, I'm just here... to visit."

"No one wants you here!" Taylor growled.

Hikari uneasily shifted her weight, unsure of how to reply to such a response.

"Taylor, what did I tell you about minding what you say?" Ruth frowned, her hawk-like eyes narrowing.

The child shrank under his mother's disapproving gaze and uncertainly adjusted the goggles on his head. "Don't you care that she is trying to steal Jin away from Anissa?"

"If Hikari is interested in the doctor, then she is free to compete with Anissa for his affections," Ruth answered firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Though others may find it unusual for a mother to not side with her daughter in such a situation, Hikari had a small degree of understanding. Ruth was not the type of person to shelter her children –she allowed them to grow and find success on their own. It was a valuable life skill that every child had to learn. Both Anissa and Taylor had grown to be very independent people. Despite his young age, Taylor even had his own seed shop.

Taylor's hands curled into fists. "She isn't interested in him –she just wants to play with the hearts of all the men on the island!"

The farmer winced at the accusation that was hurled at her.

"Is that true, Hikari?" Ruth asked calmly, turning to analyze her. Her sharp eyes seemed to pierce through the farmer's calm mask. Hikari shrank back and nervously clasped her hands together.

"It's not my intention," she said quietly.

The woman nodded briskly and turned to Taylor. "Now that that is cleared up, you should stop saying such things to Hikari. I want you to apologize."

"So you just believe what she says?" Taylor asked angrily.

"I trust my judgement," Ruth replied evenly.

"Well, I don't believe her!" he shouted. Taylor pushed past Hikari and stormed out of the shop. The door slammed loudly behind the child and Ruth shook her head in disappointment.

"I apologize on his behalf," she said, bowing.

"It's alright," Hikari said. She hoped that she would be able to fix everything eventually. Biting her lip, the farmer reached into her rucksack and drew out a spinach cake. "Thanks. Um, please accept this."

The older woman smiled genially. "That's very thoughtful of you. Thanks."

Hikari smiled nervously. "Is Anissa here today? I wanted to talk to her."

Ruth nodded towards the back of the building. She thoughtfully gazed at Hikari. "Clearing things up might be difficult, but you shouldn't give up easily and allow things to persist as they currently are like you had in the past. That was one of the mistakes you made that led to this situation."

It seemed that Ruth had been paying attention to Hikari's actions after all.

"Thank you," Hikari replied, blushing slightly. "I'll do my best."

The farmer headed towards the back of the shop and poked her head into the living room. Anissa sat primly on the couch, reading a book about herbs.

"Um... Anissa, it's been a while."

The dark-haired woman turned around. Surprise flickered across her face before disappearing behind a mask of calmness. She gently closed the book and set it beside her on the couch.

"Hello, Hikari, what brings you here?" she asked as she rose from the couch to approach the other farmer. If Anissa was wary, she was able to hide it well since the way she moved was confident and graceful.

"I wanted to clarify my intentions," the farmer answered as firmly as possible. "I really am not interested in Jin. I promise that he is just a friend. I'll even stop visiting him--"

Anissa raised a hand to stop Hikari from continuing and smiled sadly. "He speaks very highly of you."

"I'm nothing special."

Anissa glided over to the window and slowly drew back the curtains. Rows of tall and lively sunflowers waved happily in the breeze. The farmer smiled softly, her eyes distant as she stared out the window. "When I left this land, the fields were lifeless and barren. Many believed that they would have to leave the land. But after you arrived, the land began to recover. There are many islanders that believe that you are responsible for this miracle."

"I cannot compete with you though," Hikari responded. Memories of her life before coming to the island flickered back. She forced a smile onto her face as she tried to maintain her composure. "You're intelligent, perceptive and kind-hearted. I'm not talented... nothing special. Everything I've ever had, I've obtained through hours of work."

Often, even that wasn't good enough. Hard work could only take a person so far.

"You shine beautifully because of that effort," she replied as she examined the field.

And she was nothing without it. So she needed to keep fighting in order to be adequate in what she did, and rely on others for the strength, encouragement and inspiration to continue exerting so much effort. She was weak... and she was tired of needing to try so hard to achieve what others already had naturally.

Charisma? None –she needed to go around giving gifts in order to make friends. Natural talent? None –she had to work harder and for longer periods of time to be able to competently complete a task. There were so many things she lacked and had to work harder than others in order to achieve.

"If I shine because of my effort, then I am nothing if the reasons for exerting such effort disappear."

Anissa tilted her head to the side. "Your shine hasn't faltered once since you've arrived. Every day, no matter the weather, I see you toiling on your field and caring for you animals by yourself. What are the reasons for all your hard work?"

Hikari thought of Finn's childish enthusiasm, Julius' love of beauty, Candace's passion for sewing, Renee's concern for the animals and Wizard's wish for the island to recover. A small smile formed on her lips.

"The people I care for," Hikari answered firmly. "I want to be able to make them happy."

Anissa nodded and turned to gaze out the window. Hikari mutely watched the dark haired woman, wondering what was going through her mind.

Anissa finally broke the silence. "Finding someone you love is a difficult thing."

Anissa turned around to look at Hikari.

"I don't want to lose him," Anissa said steadily. "So, I need to do everything I can to shine brighter."

Anissa's statement suggested that they would not be able to be friends at this point in time. The farmer was disheartened.

"I understand," Hikari replied hesitantly.

"I hope you don't mind," Anissa smiled, easily reading Hikari's expression. "Our current relationship is fine as it is, isn't it? I haven't been antagonistic toward you and you haven't purposely done anything to impair me either."

Hikari would have liked to have won her friend back, but it seemed as if there was nothing she could do. She had Anissa's wish, so this situation wouldn't impede her quest either. "Alright."

"I'll see you around then," the herbalist said.

Hikari nodded and exited the shop. The sun was already fairly low in the sky. By the time she returned to her farm, the blue sky would have transformed into a deep orange. The day was ending. Hikari doubted that the islanders would appreciate her interrupting their dinner to give gifts. She would be unable to start befriending the residents of Harmonica Town and the Garmon Mines today. That was fine. She did not have enough items either.

Hikari shifted her now light rucksack and considered asking Wizard for a more detailed list of items that the islanders loved. She only faintly remembered the list he had given her back during the autumn and he only provided her with one item for a handful of islanders. The farmer gazed at the darkening sky and resolved to ask him tomorrow.

After leading Ashe back into the barn, Hikari pulled open the creaky door of her house and sighed. Deafening silence wrapped itself around her. It was the first time that the house had been so silent since she moved here.

She missed Finn's chatter.

Moving past the large table in the middle of the building, the farmer headed towards the fridge and pulled out a few mushrooms to nibble on. She would need to save the other food items in her fridge for gifts. Surveying the peeling wallpaper and warped wooden floor, the farmer noted that she would have to put off upgrading her house as well.

Empty. The house felt so empty. Hikari closed her eyes and leaned tiredly against the fridge. After all she had achieved on the island, it still felt like she had nothing... or at least, none of things she had wanted. She just had herself and some degree of success.

How pathetic. The voice inside her head taunted her, telling her that no matter what she did, she would still have nothing. She would never find happiness.

Even Finn, her closest friend, was gone. She was inadequate and her life would always be empty.

Pathetic.

"Stop," Hikari muttered to herself. The farmer rubbed her eyes. She wouldn't be able to sleep here tonight without having these thoughts haunting her. She needed someone to talk to and distract her.

The brunette furrowed her brow as she grabbed her rucksack and slipped her arms through the straps. She also didn't need to start more rumours. There probably wouldn't be good things said about her if she visited any of the islanders in the middle of the night. Contemplating her options, Hikari nodded and started to head towards Garmon Mine. The path she took led her back to where she was yesterday evening.

"What are you doing here, human?"

Hikari stopped as she neared the dais and nervously clasped her hands together.

"It is late, you should return home," the Harvest King stated, his back still facing the farmer.

"I... just need to sort out some thoughts," Hikari said. "Is it alright if I stay here for a while?"

He looked over his shoulder and frowned. His deep ruby-coloured eyes were contemplative, as if he were trying to unravel a puzzling concept. She smiled nervously, and the god turned his head back around and resumed staring at the land below. "Suit yourself."

"Thanks."

Hikari settled beside Finn, a few feet away from the Harvest King. The sprite looked the same as yesterday evening. His expression was still hauntingly sad. Hikari gently placed her hand on the crimson orb. She was glad that his condition wasn't deteriorating though. Drawing back her hand and turning to look at the Harvest King's back, she noted that the crimson glow surrounding his body was a little brighter than yesterday. Locks of his fiery orange hair drifted elegantly even though there was not any breeze.

"You look better," she smiled.

"Hm..."

Hikari shifted her weight. Though there was not much conversation, she wasn't mulling over her unhappy life. Oddly, watching the Harvest King was enough to distract her from any unhappy thoughts and the chilly mountain air. The scene looked like it was from a beautiful painting too. The sharp contrast between his glow and the dark night sky, the ancient ruins surrounding his towering figure, and the sea of clouds that stretched out before her all looked too stunning to be real.

"You look just as disordered as you were yesterday," the god stated calmly, drawing Hikari out of her thoughts.

"Haha, is that so?" Hikari laughed. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "There is just so much that I need to do... and I'm not sure if I can do those tasks."

He tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"Making friends is difficult for me," Hikari answered hesitatingly. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not charismatic and... making friends was not my top priority when I was younger so I'm not particularly good at it."

"Hm..."

The brunette smiled wryly. "You're not convinced?"

"Any human that is able to summon me is far from incapable," he replied, shaking his head and focusing his attention on his duties once again.

Hikari imagined that the Harvest King didn't give out compliments often and smiled. Even though their relationship was not close, his words meant a lot. "Thank you."

"I am merely stating the truth," he replied in a bored tone.

"Still... thanks."

He sighed and turned his body around. Irritation was reflected in his eyes. "Are all humans this redundant?"

Hikari laughed. "Probably not. Sorry."

He shook his head and looked up at the dark sky. "You are not planning on returning home."

"It feels empty without Finn there," she murmured, drawing her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and assumed that the god's silence meant that he was fine with her sleeping on the mountain once again. She heard the shift of cloth as he turned around to survey the land once again.

"Humans are strange creatures," he murmured.

Hikari smiled and drifted off. The burden that she carried constantly on her shoulders was forgotten in her sleep. It was nice to let go of such heavy weights. If only such rest could last a little longer.

"Why is she sleeping here?"

"I told her to go home."

The powerful voices slowly dragged Hikari out from her sleep. She cracked an eye open and closed it once again. It was really bright up here... and very uncomfortable. There was a dull irritating pain in her head, and her back and neck muscles ached. As she waited for her headache to fade, the farmer gradually realized how cold her surroundings were.

"Her body is weaker than ours," the Harvest Goddess explained patiently. "She'll catch a cold."

"She was well informed about the condition of the mountain when she decided to sleep here. If she does catch a cold, it is of no fault of mine."

Hikari heard a soft sigh and the whisper of cloth moving past her. The bright light raining down on her was cut off.

"Hikari, you should get up," the Harvest Goddess said softly. Her voice reminded Hikari of the gentle sound of flowing water that filled the Harvest Spring.

Hesitatingly, the farmer opened her eyes. The goddess' aquamarine eyes were filled with worry as she held out her hand to the farmer.

"Sorry," the young woman mumbled in embarrassment as she placed her hand in the goddess'. Hikari was smoothly brought to her feet and she winced as her muscles protested.

"Are you alright?" the Harvest Goddess asked, her warm hand lightly holding onto Hikari's arm.

"Yes, thank you." The farmer politely bowed to the goddess.

Turning to gaze at the irritated Harvest King, the farmer bowed and thanked him for allowing her to stay the night.

"Hmph."

"Um, I should return to my farm. Once again, thank you."

She picked up her rucksack and after bowing once again to the two deities, hurried down the staircase and to the teleportation stone. Hikari arrived at the base of the mountain and looked up at the sky. It was dark and gloomy –a sharp contrast to the overly bright mountain top. The clouds rolled angrily in the sky and Hikari wondered if it would start raining.

She tugged on the short sleeves of the blouse she was wearing. It was cold today.

It started raining halfway through her journey and she quickened her pace. The rain intensified a few minutes later and the land was now drenched with water. On the bright side, she would not need to water her crops. Hikari wrung out the water in her hair after reaching the shelter of her barn. Her clothes still clung heavily to her skin and droplets trickled down her legs but it was the best she could do. After wiping her face with the back of her hand, she started to tend to her animals. There were not a lot of shining quality products today. It was only the fourth day of summer and none of her crops were ready to be harvested either. Hikari furrowed her brow and cursed her lack of foresight –flowers would have made wonderful gifts if she had planted some. She was glad that she had a couple of apple, cherry and orange trees though. She really needed to ask Wizard about alternate gifts.

Nodding, Hikari briefly entered her house to retrieve an umbrella and headed towards Harmonica Town. The taps of millions of rain drops on the surface of her umbrella were loud and disorganized. Looking up at the swirling clouds in the dark, gray sky, the farmer hoped that there would not be a hurricane tomorrow... or any time at all this season.

The river that flowed under the bridge leading to Harmonica Town flowed violently, fuelled by the rain. Sheets of water flowed off the roofs of the cosy buildings that made up the small town. Hikari furrowed her brow, wondering how the rain would influence the usual activities of each of the islanders. Hopefully she would be able to find the ones she had gifts for.

She arrived at the unique house that belonged to Wizard. To her surprise, the door was locked.

"Wizard?" Hikari called as she knocked on the door. "It's Hikari."

No answer.

It was nearing noon so he couldn't be sleeping. Perhaps he was submerged in a book. She knocked harder.

Oddly, it upset her to be ignored by Wizard. Smiling wryly, she realized that he had grown to become an important person to her.

"Are you alright?" she called. "Please answer the door."

There was still no reply and the farmer felt concern well up inside her. Perhaps something had happened to him? But he was a magical being with centuries of experience. It wouldn't be easy for something to harm him. The image of his torn expression the last time she had seen him flickered in her mind. Did she upset him that much?

"I'm sorry if I upset you," she said. Her grip on the umbrella tightened. "You should tell me when I say or do things you don't like."

She had been abandoned by Anissa before. So why did it hurt so much more than before?

"Please answer me... I promise I won't hug you again, if that's what you're upset about!"

Someone made a disgusted noise from her right and Hikari turned to find Luna glaring at her as she walked past Wizard's house. She didn't need to be a mind reader to hear the accusations of her playing with the men on the island reflected in the woman's eyes. Hikari grimaced and made a note not to go near Gill for the time being. Not that she planned to since she decided to befriend the bachelors last.

She pressed her forehead against the rough wooden door and closed her eyes.

"I need your help," she whispered softly. He had always been there when she needed him. It was odd that she never realized how much she had relied on him. "Please."

Please don't ignore me. The cold air bit at her wet skin and she shivered slightly. She stood there for half an hour before giving up.

"I'll come back tomorrow," she promised before turning away from the building.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
Hikari

Hikari hesitated as she hovered in front of the door of Brass Bar. Music and heavy chattered drifted through the door. She imagined that it would be very warm inside the building. Switching the umbrella to her other hand, the farmer stuck her chilled hand into her pocket. Rain continued to soak the area with no sign of stopping.

The farmer sighed and shook her head. She didn't have the energy to face Kathy and Selena at this point in time. Grimacing, the farmer walked past the building. She had given out all the gifts she had today and talked to all the residents of Harmonica Town except for the bachelors and Wizard. Her eyes flickered over to his house and worry gripped her. She hoped that he was alright.

The streetlights were lighting up one by one and Hikari realized that it was getting late. She tore her gaze away from the house and dragged herself away from the front of Brass Bar. Why didn't Wizard say anything to her? Did he hate her? Did he not trust her?

She stopped as she reached a fork in the road. Turning to look in the direction of the cold, lonely farmhouse that awaited her, the brunette bit her lip. There were not many places she could really go without bringing up more questions about her character though. The surrounding air was getting colder and Hikari figured that she would need to make a decision soon. Nodding, the brunette hauled herself up the slope leading to the church grounds and headed towards the mine cart. It was odd how automatic her movements were as she found herself back on the top of Mt. Garmon.

"You're back."

Looking up, Hikari saw the Harvest King watching over the land from the edge of the platform once again. Hikari smiled tiredly at the Harvest King's back as she closed her umbrella.

"Yes. I, um, hope you don't mind."

Settling by Finn once again, the farmer clumsily pulled out a thermos filled with mushroom soup with her cold uncooperative fingers. She stared at the lumpy liquid. Though it was time for dinner she wasn't feeling particularly hungry. Actually, she didn't feel like eating at all. Holding the thermos in her hands, the farmer bit her lip.

"Why aren't you eating it?" the Harvest King queried.

Hikari lifted her head and noted that he was still facing away from her and wondered how he knew that she was not eating her dinner. Smiling wryly, the farmer remembered who he was and shook her head.

"Is it nice being all-seeing?"

He tilted his head to the side. "It gets boring sometimes. And you are avoiding my question."

The farmer frowned and rolled the thermos between the palms of her hands. "I'm not hungry."

"If you do not eat, you will not have enough energy to complete your duties."

"I'm fine," Hikari mumbled, hoping that he would drop the subject. She didn't feel like forcing herself to eat the food. She didn't have enough energy to argue with the Harvest King either. Rubbing her eyes she struggled to find something to distract him. "Do you want it?"

"I do not need such things to sustain myself."

"But you eat apples," the farmer noted tiredly.

"I like them."

"I see," Hikari murmured as she slowly twisted the cap back on the thermos and set it aside. The Harvest King didn't comment on her action. She tugged on the sleeves of her shirt. "What other items do you like?"

"I favour apple cocktails, shining grapes, grape cocktails, and ruby accessories."

"Oh," Hikari said thoughtfully. She carefully stored the information in her foggy mind. "I can't consistently grow shining apples, but I should be able to bring you some apple cocktails."

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"Mm..." Hikari hugged her rucksack to her chest and tiredly set her chin on the top of the cloth bag. The mountain air was chilly but she didn't have the energy to move.

"You should eat."

"I thought you disliked redundancy."

"I'm not being redundant. I stated that adequate food is required to sustain your body and then told you to eat."

She sniffled and shook her head. "I can take care of myself."

"Your appearance indicates otherwise. You look worse off than you were yesterday."

"Thanks," she grumbled. Thankfully, she didn't care too much about her appearance; otherwise she would have been deeply offended by his comment. Then again, even if she did care, she was too tired to argue with him. She sniffled and drew the rucksack closer to her body. Hikari heard the whisper of cloth and felt the area around her warm considerably. Lifting her heavy eyelids she noticed the Harvest King crouching in front of her.

"At this rate, you are going to get sick," he stated calmly.

"Mm..." Hikari closed her eyes again and she heard a sigh before she drifted off.

When she woke up she found her body wrapped tightly in a number of thick blankets. A warm fire crackled by her side. Though her back ached, she was warmer than yesterday morning. Actually, it was fairly hot. Hikari tried unsuccessfully to move her arms and untangle her limbs from the heavy blankets. She sighed and twisted her body to turn to the god sitting by her head.

"Good morning," she greeted, attempting to sound cheerful. "Can you help me?"

"I'm not your parent, human," he stated as he looked down at her. "Don't expect me to look after your well-being every time you come here."

"Sorry," Hikari mumbled, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "There was a lot on my mind yesterday. It won't happen again."

She wiggled futilely in the blanket cocoon while the Harvest King watched unresponsively. "I'll bring you an apple cocktail if you help me out one last time."

"Hmph." Rising to his feet, the Harvest King carefully unwrapped the layers of blankets he had encircled her in. He furrowed his brow as he dropped the last blanket by his side. "You still look unwell."

Making a face, the farmer decided to ignore that comment. Hikari sat up and stretched her limbs. Her body and head throbbed but other than that she felt fine. She was sure she would have caught a cold if it weren't for the Harvest King.

"I'm alright. Thank you for looking after me." Hikari gathered herself together and smiled brightly at the god. "You're actually pretty nice."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he said uninterestedly.

"I'm being sincere," Hikari insisted. Her eyes strayed to the downy blankets that lay beside her and she imagined the Harvest King puzzling on how to prevent a human from catching a cold. He might have gone a little overboard but she was happy that he cared enough not to leave her as she was. "I really am happy. Thank you."

"Hmph."

Hikari wished that she could stay longer but she had many things to do. Besides, it seemed that the Harvest King could only converse with her for short periods before running out of patience and wanting to toss her off the mountain.

"I guess I should get going," Hikari said, clasping her hands together. Many of her crops would be ready to be harvested today and she had to continue giving gifts to the townspeople.

The Harvest King nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you later!" Hikari called as she shouldered her rucksack and set out towards the stairs. The farmer lightly touched the boulder by the entrance of the cave and found herself teleported to the bottom of the mountain.

Tilting her head upwards, she saw that the dark clouds from yesterday were replaced with more tranquil, light gray ones. Despite the lack of sunlight, it was a nice summer day –it wasn't scorching hot or too cold.

"Hikari!"

Turning around, she found Owen jogging towards her, a worried expression on his face. "Did you spend the entire night in the mines?!"

The farmer fidgeted, trying to decide on an answer. "Um... kind of."

Frowning, Owen placed both his hands on her shoulders. "I understand that money is important, but you shouldn't work so hard."

Though she greatly disliked the assumption that she was money-hungry, she couldn't bring herself to argue with Owen. Instead, she opted for weak reassurances. "I'm fine. Really."

"If you need money, let me help you out. We can go mining together."

Hikari shook her head. "It's not like that."

"Hikari..." Owen's grip on her shoulders tightened slightly. "Tell me what you need and I'll do my best to help you."

She truly wished that she could tell him the truth without having him think she was mentally unstable, but since Owen was unable to see Harvest Sprites, all she could do was try to lie convincingly. Controlling her expression, the farmer looked up and smiled brightly at the blacksmith. "I just have lots of thoughts to work out lately and can't sleep. I figured that working in the mines would help... or something."

The blacksmith looked unconvinced but before he could say anything, Hikari saw Kathy walking towards them and quickly pulled away from the man.

Kathy's expression was pained as she glanced between the two. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her head, trying to wipe away the hurt written clearly on her face.

"Hey, Kathy," Owen said, turning away from Hikari to look at the waitress. "What brings you here so early?"

"I made you something," she responded, forcing a smile onto her face. She held out a bowl of mushroom soup. "I hope you like it."

"Oh! You're so thoughtful, thank you very much. You've made my day," Owen grinned. The blacksmith turned to look at Hikari. "Would you like some? You must be hungry after working all night in the mine."

Hikari looked at the furious expression on Kathy's face and quickly declined.

"You really do need to eat more," Owen commented. "Don't you think so, Kathy?"

"Oh, you know, I really need to go!" Hikari exclaimed, spinning on her heels.

"I hate people that are too cowardly to face the problems they created," Kathy glowered as she wrapped her fingers around Hikari's wrist. The waitress caught the farmer's eyes, holding her firmly in place. "We need to clear things up."

"What's going on?" Owen asked, looking between the two.

Hikari's stomach churned queasily. She reminded herself that this was something she would have to face eventually. Perhaps she had only made the situation worse by putting this event off. Hikari forced her lips to form a small wavering smile and nodded at Kathy.

The waitress frowned, her emerald eyes searching for the motive behind her sudden cooperation.

"Hikari, how do you feel about Owen?" Kathy finally asked, letting go of the farmer's wrist.

"Owen is good friend," Hikari answered, turning her head to look at the blacksmith. While he appeared slightly disappointed, he also expected the answer.

"Are you interested romantically in him?"

Hikari shook her head. "No."

"Kathy, what are you doing?" Owen asked patiently.

"Clearing things up," she answered.

"I already know that she isn't interested in me," the blacksmith sighed.

"Owen..." She frowned, appearing slightly hesitant as she said her next words. "Do you know that she goes around the island giving gifts to every bachelor? I don't want you to get hurt, Owen."

"Hikari gives gifts to many people," Owen answered, though his voice held a hint of doubt. Hikari couldn't help but feel a stab of hurt. "You're probably reading too deeply into this."

"My job requires me to deal closely with people. I understand human nature better than most. Her feelings will not change no matter what you do."

"You don't know that," Owen argued, his hands clenched by his sides. "If I try harder—"

"Why do you think she will change her mind?" Kathy asked in a gentler tone. Her bright green eyes softened as she approached the man and placed a hand on his arm.

"I feel like we're getting closer each day," Owen answered, grasping hopefully onto whatever hope he had left. He raised his head to gaze desperately into Hikari's eyes. "I know that she doesn't feel the same way, but Hikari often visits during her spare time and—"

"Owen, stop." The farmer bit her lip and looked away. This was her fault. She should have crushed any feelings Owen –no, all the bachelors— had for her a long time ago. She had allowed the feelings to continue, and now everyone was suffering. This had happened because she was weak and unable to do the right thing.

"_Any human that is able to summon me is far from incapable."_

Hikari grinned wryly. Was that so? The farmer took in a deep breath and raised her head to meet Owen's deep brown eyes. "I will never feel the same way you feel about me. Nothing you will do will change my mind."

"Why?" he choked.

Hikari closed her eyes, searching for an answer that will end everything once and for all. She could already tell that he doubted her. It would only take one lie to end everything. Seconds quickly ticked by and the more time she took, the less believable her answer would be.

"Because I'm in a relationship with someone from my hometown," she announced.

Owen's face paled for a moment before slowly turning red with anger. Hikari forced her expression to remain unmoved as she watched the hurt, betrayal and fury flash across her friend's face.

"Why didn't you tell me in the beginning?" he commanded. The loud and angry tone he used was an unfamiliar one and Hikari knew that whatever feelings he ever had for her were now eliminated. "All this time, you made me look like a fool, chasing after your heart while you already had someone else! How could you do this to me?"

Hikari held her mask of indifference firmly in place. Now that she had reached this point, she might as well continue down the path.

"Because you were useful," she replied icily.

"Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Hikari turned around and headed away from the blacksmith. The residents of Garmon Mine had gathered outside their homes to see what the commotion was about and having understood the gist of the argument, were glaring hatefully at her as she passed by.

She scrubbed angrily at the tears that escaped when she was far away from the islanders. If she had taken action to prevent such misunderstandings in the beginning, she wouldn't be in this situation.

Hikari managed to stop the flow of tears by the time she arrived back on her farm. Crying wouldn't change anything –it was a waste of time and energy. Reaching into her rucksack, the farmer grabbed her watering can and concentrated on caring for her crops. After harvesting the onions, sugar canes, watermelons and tomatoes, Hikari gathered the eggs and dairy products. Stopping by her apple, orange and cherry trees, she picked up some fruit and went into her house to quickly prepare some of the gifts.

She had to work harder. If she wanted everyone to accept her, she had to become a better person.

When the farmer arrived at Harmonica Town, she was unsure what to do. Her gaze strayed to Wizard's house and she shook her head. If she visited him first and he didn't answer her door, she wouldn't have the energy to face the rest of the islanders.

With a cup of tea in her hand, the farmer pushed open the door to the Studio.

"Good morning –oh..." Simon's polite smile slipped from his face upon seeing Hikari.

"Hello, Simon," Hikari smiled as cheerfully as she could, despite the unwelcome expression plastered on the photographer's face. She remembered that the photographer lived in Garmon Mine and had most likely seen her performance this morning, or at least heard about it. "I made some extra tea... um, please accept this."

The man frowned as he cleaned the camera lens. Simon was a polite person that disliked conflict. Hikari was sure that he wanted her out of his shop but did not want to make such a demand out loud.

"I'll leave it on the counter then," she said, placing the cup beside him. "Have a good day."

Sighing as she closed the door behind her, the farmer turned to the building neighbouring the Studio –the Town Hall. Perhaps the gossip had not reached the mayor yet and... Hikari bit her lip. Even so, the mayor would hear it in a few days and if the residents of Garmon Mine believed every word she had uttered, she didn't see why the mayor wouldn't either. Nonetheless, she couldn't give up her quest of saving Finn.

Opening the door to the Town Hall, the farmer peered inside and saw the mayor shuffling through a stack of papers. Breathing in deeply, she stepped into the building.

"Good morning, Mayor Hamilton," Hikari greeted politely. "I brought you some tea."

"Oh, yes, thank you," he said distractedly as he looked up from the paper he was scanning and accepted the gift.

"Do you need help?" Hikari asked.

"No, that's fine," he replied. The farmer recognized the troubled expression and stood silently on the other side of the desk, waiting patiently for the mayor to say whatever was on his mind. He sighed as he set down the cup on the table. The short man twiddled his thumbs as he stared at something behind Hikari. "Hikari... do you know what my greatest wish is?"

Whatever Hikari was expecting, it wasn't that. She numbly shook her head, still surprised that she was going to get a wish from an islander after today's events.

"Yes, well... I want everyone in town to get along like one big family," he said, a wide smile stretching across his face at the thought of his wish. His smile slowly faded as he turned to Hikari. "I really thought that I was getting closer to achieving my wish a few seasons after you arrived on the island... It was also at that time that the rumours saying you were purposely using the bachelors on the island for your own gains started, but I didn't believe them."

Hikari closed her eyes and nodded, bracing herself for what was coming next.

"That's why I'm so disappointed at hearing what happened today," the mayor sighed. His voice held a hint of weariness as he spoke these words. "Why would you do such at thing, Hikari?"

Disappointment. The familiar word stung like salt on an open wound.

"I'm sorry," the farmer answered as she opened her eyes. "I have no excuse for my actions. I know that this looks pretty bad right now, but... please give me another chance."

"Trust is difficult to gain once lost," Hamilton reminded kindly. "I believe in second chances, but understand that many of the islanders won't be this understanding."

Hikari nodded, and thanked the mayor for his forgiveness and advice.

"I'll do my best to make up for my actions," Hikari said sincerely. From the small smile on the mayor's face, it seemed as if he understood her sincerity. The farmer was extremely thankful. Bowing once to the mayor, Hikari turned around and exited the building.

Leaning against the closed door, the woman closed her eyes and attempted to straighten her thoughts. Memories of her parents' disappointed frowns resurfaced in her mind and Hikari found herself unable to think clearly about her next task. The ocean's low murmurs were irritatingly distracting today.

"I need to keep walking forwards," she reminded herself. Opening her eyes, the farmer pushed away from the door and continued further into Harmonica Town. Hikari reached a fork in the road. To her right was the Mayor's house. Gill would be inside during this time. She shook her head, reminding herself that she should stay away from the bachelors. Continuing forward, Hikari headed towards Sonata Tailoring.

Hikari pushed open the door and was greeted by a pair of angry blue eyes.

"You're not welcome here," Luna hissed.

"Luna, you shouldn't say such things to customers," her grandmother said reproachfully from behind the counter.

"Trust me, grandmother," Luna said through clenched teeth, "you don't want her as a customer."

"Luna, I—"

"I don't want to hear any of it! Get out of this shop right now!"

Hikari backed away and the door was slammed in her face. The farmer breathed in deeply, hoping to hear comforting words from the Harvest Sprite that was usually by her side but remembered that he was gone as well.

The farmer dragged herself past the clothing shop and gazed briefly at the Brass Bar before moving past that building. She glanced at the next building: the Fishery. Toby, another bachelor, lived there. She should probably avoid that place as well. Her eyes travelled to Ocarina Inn. People enjoyed gossiping there during the day –it would be best to skip that building. The next building was the clinic. She had better stay away from Jin too.

Hikari found herself in front of Wizard's home and tried to twist the doorknob. It didn't move.

"Wizard, open up. This isn't funny!" she called shrilly.

She pounded at the door but was greeted with nothing but silence.

"Please?"

The door remained motionless and Hikari sank to the ground. Pebbles on the road dug painfully into her leg.

"Are you going to abandon me too?" she whispered. Hikari leaned pathetically against the beautiful blue door, hoping that none of the townspeople decided to walk by.

"It looks like none of the islanders trust you anymore," a bell-like voice commented.

Hikari shifted slightly to see Selena standing to her left.

"Go away," Hikari mumbled.

"There isn't anyone to blame but yourself," the dancer stated, examining her nails. "You created this path yourself and must live with the consequences."

Hikari wiped away the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand and slowly got onto her feet. Turning to her right, Hikari headed towards the church grounds, trying her best to ignore whatever it was Selena was saying at the moment. She knew that the dancer hated being ignored and that she was just making her situation worse but Hikari couldn't muster the strength to care. The farmer didn't have the energy to face any complaints about her right now.

Climbing onto the mine cart, Hikari considered going to the Goddess Spring but upon realizing that it was located in the middle of the Garmon Mine district, and wasn't as isolated as she would have liked, decided to head back to the top of Mt. Garmon. The Harvest King didn't have the same comforting presence as the Harvest Goddess but she didn't have the option of being picky.

The farmer wearily climbed up the stone steps and found the Harvest King observing the land from the center of the dais once again.

"You're early," he noted calmly as she approached him. Hikari stopped a few inches away from his back and noticed that her cheeks were wet again. She brushed the tears off her face, not wanting to be caught crying in front of the god.

"Um, I brought you an apple cocktail," she said, forcing a smile onto her face. The farmer reached into her rucksack and brought out the gift.

The Harvest King turned around to accept the item.

"My highest regards," he said regally, a small smile on his face.

Hikari nodded and dragged herself towards the pile of blankets that were still on the mountain top. She pulled a heavy blanket over her head, curled into a ball and closed her eyes. Gripping tightly onto the blanket, she willed herself not to think about the events that had occurred today. The hateful glares, the disappointment, the complaints... she was entirely useless, wasn't she? Biting her lip, Hikari tried to hold back the sobs that were threatening to overtake her body.

As she drowned herself in self pity, she felt the blanket being lifted off her body.

"What are you doing?" the Harvest King asked, his brows knitted together as he examined the human. "Humans normally don't sleep this early during the day."

Hikari pulled the blanket over her head once again and hoped that the deity would leave her alone. Of course, everything had to work against her today and she felt the blanket being pulled away from her once again.

"I expect an answer, human," the god frowned.

The farmer sniffled and covered her face with her hands. Despite her desperate attempts to not cry in front of the deity, she could feel tears slipping past her hands. "I'm feeling unwell, alright?"

Hikari could feel his piercing eyes analyzing her. After a moment, she heard the Harvest King sigh and felt him nudge her arm. Peering between her fingers, she blurrily saw him holding out a Shining Apple –one of his most favourite items.

"H-huh?"

"You won't get better if you don't eat," he stated.

She stared at his blank expression, but understood that he was making an effort in helping her.

"Thanks," she said, weakly accepting the object. She held tightly onto the apple. The cool mountain air around her slowly continued to warm up as the Harvest King remained crouched beside her, his arms resting lightly on his knees. Hikari closed her eyes and focused on the warm waves that calmly washed over her.

Once she was in control of her emotions again, Hikari rubbed her eyes and tried to find a topic of conversation to act as a distraction. "You don't interact much with humans, do you?"

"Unlike the Harvest Goddess, I'm not interested in humans," the fiery-haired being finally replied.

"Oh... what are you looking at when I always come here then?" Hikari asked quietly.

"I monitor some of the other deities as well as the land."

"But humans heavily influence the land, don't they?"

The Harvest King raised an eyebrow. "As do the bees, moles, birds, and lichens but I do not have the time to be well-versed in the behaviour of every one of these species."

The god shook his head. "It would not make a huge difference even if I did better understand humans. Many of them are unable to see me, and the only interaction I have with them is locating those that can and giving them instructions."

Such a life sounded lonely. Hikari gazed into the Harvest King's carnelian eyes, wondering what feelings lay beneath his indifferent exterior.

"But I don't visit you just for instructions."

"And I still am unable to understand why you do so," the deity said wryly.

Hikari smiled as she stared at the apple in her hands. "Before today... I visited you mainly for practical reasons but... I think from now on, it'll mainly be because I like your company. You don't mind do you?"

"My opinion hasn't stopped you from visiting me almost every night since I've been summoned," he answered uncaringly.

"I guess not," Hikari mumbled quietly, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Noticing the god's analytical stare, she covered her face once again.

"There is no point in hiding anything from me," the god beside her said impassively.

Hikari squeaked and pulled the blanket over her head. She heard the deity sigh.

"Humans," he muttered.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
Hikari

"What are you looking at today?" Hikari asked as she joined the Harvest King near the edge of the mountain. The Harvest King stood motionless to her left in the same position he was in when she had woken up.

"A village in the south is in danger of being destroyed by a landslide if they continue to remove vegetation on the mountain. Distortions in the crust in the east indicate an earthquake is about to occur. Nearby villages need to ensure their buildings will be able to withstand the shaking and coastal areas will need to watch for tsunamis," he listed nonchalantly. "I've contacted the local deities in those areas and they will use their human vessels to follow the instructions I have given them."

Hikari slowly digested what the Harvest King had said. "All this in one morning?"

The deity turned to look down at Hikari. His gaze was heavy. "Being the Harvest King is not easy."

Though the tone he used was factual and flat, Hikari detected a heavy emotion woven underneath. The farmer couldn't quite name the feeling but it made her chest constrict. Perhaps it was because the all-powerful Harvest King had admitted that his duties weighed heavily on his shoulders, or the fact that he spent every day alone on the mountain watching over the world. Hikari wanted to offer some comfort but clasped her hands together in front of her instead after taking a look at his intimidating form.

"Can't the deities in those areas watch out for themselves?" she asked.

The Harvest King crossed his arms over his chest and irritation flickered across his face. "Not all deities fulfill their duties. There are some that stand aside as they watch the areas they were assigned to wither away because of incompetence, laziness, or lack of power... I have been away from this region of the world for too long. There are a lot of problems to manage."

Hikari looked down at the sea of clouds beneath their feet. It must be very tiring monitoring a world this large. The Harvest King didn't complain or show any hint of weariness except for the subtle change in the glow that surrounded his body. The farmer bit her lip, hoping that she would be able to be half as strong as he was one day.

"I see," Hikari murmured quietly. Her problems seemed so insignificant in comparison. She will need to try even harder. Smiling softly, Hikari looked up at the god. "Thank you... for watching over everybody, that is."

"It's my duty."

"I know, but I appreciate it. So, thank you."

"Hmm..."

Hikari clasped her hands together behind her back. "I guess I shouldn't take up any more of your time. I don't want to inadvertently destroy a village because I'm distracting you."

"Distracting me for a few minutes won't result in a village being destroyed," the god said dryly. Nonetheless, he directed his gaze back on the land below. "There is a festival tomorrow."

"Oh?" Hikari tilted her head to the side as she tried to remember the upcoming festival. Her mind flashed back to a warm summer night and dozens of beautiful lanterns drifting away from the mainland. It was a nostalgic evening. "The Firefly Festival... will you be watching?"

"I do not see any reason to."

"It's nice to step back and enjoy yourself once in a while."

"Hmph. I have better ways to spend my time."

The farmer disagreed but didn't push the subject any further. The Firefly Festival wasn't a festival focused on enjoyment anyway. Perhaps she'll talk him into watching the Summer Festival. The fireworks were really pretty last year.

"I should get started on my chores," Hikari decided. The Harvest King nodded but didn't turn to look at her as she left his side.

Hikari gazed over her shoulder as her foot touched the first step on the narrow stairway. She wished that she would be able to lessen his burden. The farmer opened her mouth, wanting to say something cheerful but was unable to find the appropriate words. "I'll see you later."

Hikari teleported down the mountain and quickly made her way past the buildings in the district. Thankfully not many villagers woke up as early as she did. The sky was a gloomy shade of gray like yesterday, uncharacteristic of the season.

Her mind drifted to Wizard as she watered her crops. The current situation didn't make sense. Perhaps something had happened. A heavy sensation settled in her heart, dragging her movements as she walked through the field. Though she reminded herself that Wizard was capable of caring for himself, she couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling.

"Hey, you're making my Candace worry."

Hikari jumped as she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"O-oh, hey, Julius."

"Are you not happy to see me?" he asked, apparently displeased with her reaction. Positioning himself in front of the woman, he critically examined his friend.

The farmer shook her head, trying to shake off the worried expression she was currently wearing. "It's always nice to see you."

The jeweller sighed as his eyes settled on her face. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Explain why you have eighty percent of the islanders thinking that you use men for personal gains."

"I –Wait, eighty percent?"

"Well, yes. I mean, instead of it just being a rumour, you went out and proclaimed that you were money hungry in front of nearly all the residents in the Garmon Mine district –it doesn't help that you often work until you're half dead either," Julius explained, clearly exasperated.

"I thought it would be closer to a hundred percent."

Julius frowned. "You doubted me and Candace?"

Hikari shook her head and smiled softly. Julius' revelation was a warm candle in the dark abyss she had fallen into. It wasn't much, but she was grateful. "Thank you... for believing in me. It means a lot."

Shaking his head, Julius placed his hands on Hikari's shoulders. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Hikari smiled shakily. "Yes, I guess we are."

Julius grinned. "Ah, but we're getting off topic. What were you thinking?"

"Admittedly, I didn't think clearly about my lie... but I hate seeing the people I care about suffer –especially if it's because of me," Hikari said quietly. She grasped lightly onto her arm. "I've let Owen... Jin... and the people that care about them suffer for far too long because I was too weak... and too scared to take any action."

Julius' hands slid off Hikari's shoulders. A small smile stretched across his face. "You've grown stronger."

"Have I?" The woman clasped her hands behind her back and smiled. She was glad to hear that she had improved. Her progress was only made possible by her friends though. It was for them that she wanted to be stronger.

"Definitely," Julius replied, bringing his hand to up to rub his chin. His crimson eyes carefully examined her expression. "Will you be attending the festival tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure." She really enjoyed festivals. When all the islanders gathered together to celebrate something, there was a welcoming atmosphere that left her feeling warm and content. That atmosphere would probably be different after yesterday's events.

"You should go. It would be a good opportunity to make the islanders rethink the rumours about you."

The farmer lowered her head. "I'm not sure if I can face them."

The jeweller's slender fingers slipped under her chin, forcing her to meet his exquisite crimson eyes. "And why, exactly, can't you face them?"

Though Julius had said that she had grown stronger, she was still a fairly weak person. It would be in her best interest to go but the thought of facing the hatred of all the angry islanders was intimidating. She would have told Julius this but she couldn't find an adequate excuse to allow her to run away from her problem as his perceptive eyes held her in place.

"Let me thing about it," Hikari finally answered.

"I will be there as well," Julius said as he withdrew his hand. The man started rearranging the ruffles on his outfit as he continued to speak. "Don't worry about what others say. If I took offence to every comment directed at me... well, let's just say I wouldn't be here."

Hikari couldn't help but laugh. "And that would be a pity."

"Of course," Julius smirked, brushing back several locks of his violet coloured hair.

The farmer thanked her friend and reminded him that he would be late for work if he didn't leave soon. Julius' smirk slowly disappeared and his eyes shifted to gaze into hers once again.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" His serious tone and sombre expression revealed that he knew the difficulties she had been facing.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best," she said reassuringly.

Giving her arm a small squeeze, the man bid her goodbye. Hikari placed her hand over her arm and watched as Julius disappeared. In truth, she wanted him to stay but she couldn't ask him to do that for her. Shaking her head, Hikari turned to the large field that stretched across her farm and tried to get rid of the feeling of loneliness.

"I can do this by myself," she whispered. As she finished brushing her animals, the farmer decided to pay Witch a visit. She needed the silver-haired woman's wish and some help regarding Wizard. Hikari bit her lip. If something terrible had happened to Wizard... The farmer's grip on the brush tightened. "He has to be alright."

Carefully navigating through the complex and dark maze that characterized Fugue Forest, Hikari finally stumbled into the clearing where Witch lived. The woman nervously pushed open the door to the cottage to find Witch standing on a stool in the corner of the building, stirring bubbling liquid in a large cauldron.

"Hello, Witch," Hikari greeted politely.

The magical-being gazed over her shoulder and upon seeing the farmer, elegantly hopped off the stool. "Oh, if it isn't Hikari! Ahem! How dare you intrude on sacred witch princess ground! Humans aren't' allowed here without permission, you know. As punishment gimme some cold ice cream."

Having experienced these requests in the past, Hikari had a bowl of ice cream ready for Witch.

"Heh. I guess that makes up for trespassing," Witch said after accepting the gift. Sitting on the stool, Witch scooped a spoonful of ice cream and tasted it. A pleased smile flickered across her face before disappearing behind a slightly haughty expression. "I'm pretty impressed actually! Here, take this in return."

Reaching into the box behind her, Witch pulled out some bags of seeds.

"Actually, I was hoping that you can help me with something," Hikari said quietly.

Witch frowned and carefully eyed the farmer. "What do you want?"

"Wizard won't answer the door when I visit him anymore. Do you know if something might have happened to him?"

Witch was uncharacteristically silent as she gazed at Hikari. Her golden eyes were dark as she dropped the seeds back inside the box.

"He's been locking himself inside his house for centuries, I don't see the problem," Witch finally replied. She crossed her legs and gazed at the box of seeds sitting beside her. Her eyes were distant as she looked at the seeds, as if Witch was reliving a memory.

"We're friends. I'm sure he would have told me if he suddenly decided to isolate himself."

Rolling her eyes, Witch tore her eyes away from the box and turned to Hikari. "What do you think happened to him then?"

Hikari bit her lip. "I don't know. But I want to help him."

"And what do you expect me to do?"

"Please come with me to Wizard's home," Hikari answered, tightly clasping her hands together.

"Firstly, I don't even like him. Secondly, I can't exactly march into town."

"I'll give you your favourite item everyday for the next two weeks," Hikari offered, hoping that she would accept her proposal. The Witch's uninterested expression didn't change and Hikari felt her plans shattering. "Please?"

"You heard me the first time, didn't you?" Witch asked, smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"I know you don't like Wizard, but... I know you're also a good person deep down. You wouldn't let something bad happen to Wizard and not help."

"You mean like how he didn't bother to help me when I was a frog?" the silver-haired woman questioned snootily.

"You wouldn't do that," Hikari insisted. The farmer tentatively clasping her hands together. "He's important to me. Please help."

Oddly, Witch's resolve seemed to weaken as she gazed at the pleading farmer.

"I would be in your debt," the farmer added.

"I want gifts for four weeks," Witch answered coolly as she pushed off the stool and headed towards the door. "And you owe me!"

Beaming, Hikari scrambled after the magical being.

Whispers surrounded the two as they walked into Harmonica Town. For the first time, they didn't matter to Hikari. Everyone could whisper about how she is plotting things with a witch, as long as Wizard was alright.

"Like I care about their insignificant opinions," Witch scoffed as she overheard some of the whispers.

The villagers weren't usually unfriendly, but she and Witch probably were the two most detested people on the island right now –though Witch's poor reputation was probably undeserved.

Raising her voice, Witch added, "Keep that up and I'll put a curse on all of you!"

Then again, maybe it wasn't.

The two finally arrived in front of Wizard's home. Hikari tried the doorknob to find that it was still locked. "Wizard, it's Hikari!"

After Hikari tried pounding on the door for a few minutes, Witch pushed Hikari aside. Arms on her hips, she examined the door and a mischievous smirk formed on her face. Muttering under her breath, pink streams of energy gathered in front of the magical being. The moment the spell was finished, the pink mist rushed forward and the front door was blown off its hinges.

Hikari gaped at the damage to Wizard's home. Scorch marks decorated the edge of the door frame while splintered pieces of the door was scattered across the floor of the building.

"You don't have a spell that can simply unlock the door?" Hikari asked.

"I couldn't remember it," Witch replied airily, waving the farmer's concerns aside. "He owes me a door anyway."

Acting as if she hadn't completely destroyed the front of Wizard's home, Witch stepped inside.

"Huh?"

"He destroyed my front door a few centuries ago," Witch explained nonchalantly. "Never paid me back for it either –that jerk."

Deciding to push her questions aside, Hikari scrambled after the Witch. Tentatively looking around the familiar building, Hikari saw Wizard lying on his bed. Rushing to his side, the farmer worriedly felt for a pulse on his neck. She breathed out a sigh of relief upon feeling the small jumps against the pads of her fingers.

"Wizard..." Hikari gazed at the peaceful and relaxed expression on her friend's face and tentatively sat on the edge of the bed. Though she wanted that expression to last a little longer, it wasn't logical that he had merely been sleeping through all the noise she had created. Hesitatingly, the farmer reached out and shook his shoulders. "Wizard. Wake up."

Panic gripped Hikari when he didn't respond. The farmer turned to look desperately at the witch standing behind her, asking for help or some sort of explanation. The silver-haired woman scowled.

"Idiot," she muttered, as she approached Wizard's still form. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, while continuing to mutter under her breath. Hikari caught the name Akari being mentioned a few times and she wondered how she was related to what was happening right now.

"What is it?" Hikari questioned, worriedly clenching the bed sheets.

Witch ignored her question. Placing her hands on her hips, the magical-being gazed from Hikari to Wizard. Seeming to have reached a decision, she nodded. "Hold onto his hand."

Hikari followed her instructions and gripped tightly onto Wizard's warm hand. Witch placed her pale hand on top and closed her eyes. Pink mist gathered around the point where the three hands were connected. Hikari's hand itched uncomfortably but didn't feel anything else. Witch's scowl deepened and she muttered some more insults directed at Wizard under her breath.

"Call to him," she directed clearly.

"What do I say?"

"Anything," Witch replied impatiently.

Taking a deep breath, Hikari said, "Wizard, please wake up..."

There was no response so Hikari continued, her hand now shaking. "We're friends, aren't we? Friends don't abandon one another."

She gazed down at the warm hand she was holding.

"I-I'll do my best to help you through whatever problems you're facing. Just wake up, alright?"

Hikari felt her eyes stinging and she squeezed Wizard's hand.

"Please... wake up," she whispered. "You're an important person to me."

A faint calming presence slowly enveloped Hikari. The warm hand she was holding shifted. More tears streamed down from Hikari's cheeks and a small sob escaped her lips. She could feel his gaze and she was so glad that he was alright.

"Don't... cry..."

Hikari's eyes slowly moved to Wizard's face. His expression was sombre but apologetic as he gazed steadily at her. The weight of Witch's hand disappeared but Hikari continued gripping tightly onto Wizard.

"Idiot," Witch repeated distastefully. "I honestly thought that you were smarter than that. Burying your problems won't change anything. What do you expect to gain when you wake up a hundred years later, like you planned?"

Wizard was silent but his concerned gaze didn't leave Hikari's face.

"All the sacrifices she made for you so that you can lead a happy life –you just want to toss them aside?" Witch pressed, her eyes flashing with anger.

"It's... meaningless," Wizard replied, closing his eyes. "Even if I had enough gold to last me for another couple hundred years... my life is meaningless."

"It's not," Hikari whispered, her heart breaking upon hearing those words. More tears escaped from her eyes. "You're my friend –someone important to me. It matters to me that you're here."

Wizard slowly opened his eyes upon hearing her words. His expression was torn between surprise, confusion and sadness.

"Don't tell me that it's meaningless," Hikari cried, brushing furiously at the tears. "Don't..."

He frowned as he continued to analyze her tear streaked face.

"I feel... sad... when you cry," he finally said.

This only made Hikari sob harder. Pulling her hand away from Wizard's, she buried her face in her hands. "I-I was so scared that you had abandoned me!"

Her sobs echoed in the small house. The bed shifted as Wizard pushed himself into a sitting position. Frowning, Wizard kneeled by her side on the bed.

"Please... don't cry."

The brunette shook her head, unable to stop her tears. Wizard hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her into a gentle embrace.

"I'm... an important friend?" he asked, his breath gently brushing past her ear.

Hikari nodded, leaning heavily against Wizard. His hold on her tightened slightly.

"Then..." he murmured heavily, as if he was making an important decision. "I promise... I won't leave you ever again."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**Wizard

Wizard glanced worriedly at the farmer as he swept the remains of his front door into a pile.

Hikari had been sitting on his bed for close to an hour with her hands clasped together as she gazed down at the floor. She was paler and frailer than when he had last seen her. Her shoulders were slouched and her eyes were still red from crying. He hadn't expected such an effect on Hikari if he disappeared and regretted having caused her such pain.

"Do you... want anything to eat?"

Hikari shook her head and offered a weak smile. "I'm not inconveniencing you, am I?"

"Don't worry... it's fine."

The two were silent. Wizard continued sweeping up the mess Witch had created while Hikari was collecting herself. Her aura revealed that she was just as troubled as she was an hour ago. From her focused expression, it appeared as if she was trying to piece together his behaviour but decided not to ask about such a personal subject. Wizard was thankful. Grabbing a dust pan, Wizard collected the wood dust and dumped them into a bin alongside the pieces of wood he had picked up earlier.

"You owe Witch a door?" Hikari questioned, breaking the silence.

"... Not anymore," he frowned.

The brunette grinned. "Why did you destroy her door?"

Pushing aside the painful memories related to the night he had destroyed Witch's door, Wizard answered, "Her door was locked."

Hikari's smile widened. "Did you forget the spell used to unlock doors as well?"

"I..." Wizard faltered. "I did not have the patience... for such a spell at that time."

The farmer tilted her head to the side. "I can't see you as anything but patient."

He didn't know what to say, so he continued sweeping the floor. Hikari's expression fell and she returned to staring at the floor.

"You hide a lot of things from me, don't you?"

Wizard paused. Such an expression did not suit the farmer. He struggled for the right words to lift her mood. "I trust you... but some things... I..."

The magical-being raked his fingers through his hair, unsure of what to say. Fortunately, Hikari nodded, seeming to understand the message he was trying to convey.

"I understand," she smiled. "But... if you ever want to talk, I'll be here to listen."

The words were something Akari would have said. As he observed Hikari's small smile, Wizard reminded himself that they were different people. Akari was his wife and Hikari was his friend. And as her friend, he shouldn't constantly compare her to someone else.

"Thank you... for the offer," he said softly. He attempted to smile. "Please feel free... to share your troubles with me as well."

The brunette laughed and shook her head. "I have a lot of problems. Are you sure?"

"We're friends... and... I prefer... your smiles." Wizard placed the broom and dust pan back into his storage cabinet.

"Oh, I actually need to ask you for a favour!" Hikari exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Her face was slightly flushed, making her seem much livelier. "I need to know the favourite gifts of... um, well, basically eighty percent of the islanders. Can you look into that for me?"

Wizard had always wanted Akari to ask more of him instead of facing all her troubles alone and though it pleased him that Hikari, unlike his wife, was willing to take up his offer to help, just thinking about the task was making him tired. Wizard reminded himself once again not to compare the two any longer and nodded in Hikari's direction.

"Who... would you like to know about first?" he asked with a small smile.

"Um... let's see," the farmer mumbled rummaging through her rucksack for a notebook and pen.

Wizard could tell that it was going to be a long day.

The sky was dark by the time they were done. Hikari thanked him repeatedly for his assistance as he walked her to the edge of Harmonica Town. Though she insisted that she was fine, he couldn't allow her to head out on her own –especially after what he discovered while reading the hearts of the islanders. It appeared that he had missed a lot in the past few days.

Wizard furrowed his brow as he examined the young woman standing in front of him. The bachelors' feelings for the farmer had completely reversed, their hearts tinged with an unpleasant dark feeling. Even the islanders that weren't particularly close to Hikari revealed some form of dislike in their hearts.

"What is it?" she asked, looking slightly concerned.

"I'm wondering... what you did... to cause such dislike amongst the residents of Castanet."

The farmer shook her head, her expression torn between surprise and nervousness. "Even after being unconscious for two days, you're still very well informed."

"You had me read the hearts... of the majority of the residents," Wizard reminded her. "It would reflect poorly on my skills... if I was unable to notice their newly developed feelings."

"Oh... that makes sense." Hikari leaned against the railing of the bridge and gazed out at the ocean. "What would you think if the islanders told you that I said I was using the males on the island for personal gains?"

"... Did you say such a thing?"

The brunette nodded stiffly.

"I see..." So that was what happened. Wizard frowned, comprehending the increased difficulty of Hikari's mission to learn the wishes of all the islanders.

"You haven't answered my question," Hikari said quietly, her head lowered.

"I would think that you were being dishonest... when you made such an announcement."

The farmer's eyes widened and a small smile tugged on her lips. Her voice wavered as she spoke her next word. "Why?"

Wizard joined Hikari by the railing of the bridge. His eyes flickered to her face, hidden behind her brown curls before focusing on the sky above them. "Even though I haven't read your heart... I know that you aren't that type of person."

After analyzing her carefully for nearly an entire year, he didn't believe for a second that she was a person that heartlessly used others.

"Thank you," she whispered, low enough that he barely heard her himself.

A chilly breeze swept past them, tugging lightly on Wizard's robes.

"Did you... doubt me?" Wizard asked quietly.

Hikari was silent for a moment. "I doubt myself."

Though Wizard had known that Hikari had never been as secure as Akari, such an answer bothered him... Wizard grimaced and reminded himself once again not to compare the two. As he gazed up at the stars, he remembered that Hikari's wish had been to become a stronger person. He hoped that she would be able to fulfill that wish one day.

"Anyway, I should go." The brunette closed her eyes and shook her head as if she was trying to rid herself of unpleasant thoughts. "I'll see you later!"

Wizard watched Hikari disappear down the path leading to her farm. He wouldn't be able to do much to help her; however this experience would assist her in becoming a stronger person. The wizard started his way back home. Passing by the bulletin board, he noted that tomorrow would be the Firefly Festival. He would need to buy a lantern.

Wizard spent the rest of the night stargazing. He figured that having slept for two days, he would not require anymore sleep. When morning arrived, he spent his time studying while waiting for evening to fall.

His mind occasionally drifted to Hikari. He closed the leather-bound book in his hands as he contemplated the words she had whispered to him yesterday.

"_Please... don't abandon me... You're an important person to me."_

He understood the pain of losing someone important and had promised to stay by her side. Hikari was person that shined so beautifully that it was not a burden at all to remain by side for as long as she wished. For now, he was content with the arrangement.

Deciding that he would be unable to focus on reading any longer, Wizard pushed back his chair and headed towards the exit of his house. As today was a festival, he had been unable to make arrangements for the carpenters to repair his home. Stepping out of the building, Wizard turned back around and murmured a complicated spell. The air around the doorway rippled for a moment before returning to normal.

While he knew the townspeople were mostly honest, a house without a door containing valuable books and instruments was fairly tempting. He also valued his privacy. Without the door, the best he could do without causing the residents of Harmonica to be wary of his true identity was to place a deflection spell that deflected attention away from his home while he was away.

Satisfied with the spell, Wizard slowly headed towards Flute Fields. It was a clear and warm summer day. He expected that a lot of the islanders would attend the festival. He arrived at the watermill and since it was still early, only a few people were there. Buying a lantern from Hamilton, Wizard turned around and headed towards Fugue Forest. While he had attended many festivals with Akari, he still disliked crowds. Easily navigating the maze-like forest, Wizard found himself in a spot upriver at the edge of the forest, and away from the islanders.

Sitting down on the pebbled shore, he placed the lantern beside him and waited for the fiery sun to set. The sounds of the animals quieted as the sky grew darker. For a while, his surroundings were quiet, and the only sounds were the rustling of the leaves and the flowing water in the river. Closing his eyes, he absorbed the calm aura of the trees in the forest and the faint aura of the sleeping creatures that inhabited the area. Stretching his senses, he searched for the bright aura that separated Hikari from the rest of the other humans. Wizard frowned when he was unable to find the farmer and stretched his senses out even further. He found her on the top of Mt. Garmon beside the fiery presence that belonged to the Harvest King. Besides feeling stressed, Hikari appeared to be alright.

Wizard drew back and opened his eyes. The stars were beginning to stand out brightly against the dark sky and the noisy chatter of the islanders grew as more people arrived at the watermill. Though this festival was dedicated to honouring those that had passed away, the islanders were still quite lively.

The area, away from the lights of buildings, was completely dark except for the faint glow radiating from the lantern. He found the darkness to be comforting though. It reminded him of Akari. The sound of pebbles scratching against one another reached his ears. Wizard did not need to turn around to know the identity of the person approaching.

"I thought that you did not care for human festivals," he stated calmly as Witch sat down beside him.

"That doesn't mean that I can't walk around," she answered haughtily. Witch's eyes lit up as she turned to the green lantern sitting beside Wizard. Picking it up gingerly, she turned it in her hands while critically examining it. Like all the other lanterns, it was built in the shape of a lily, with a moonstone placed in the middle.

"..."

"What?" she snapped, glaring at the wizard sitting beside her. "Can't I look at a lantern in peace?"

Wizard chose to remain silent.

"So this is what it looks like up close," Witch muttered, holding up the object. A ghost of a smile flickered across her face.

"Why don't you attend the festival... instead of pretending that you don't care?"

"I'm not pretending," Witch growled as she placed the lantern back onto the ground. "I don't want to come in contact with humans and I'm sure they don't want me around either."

Once again, he chose not to argue. Gazing to his left, Wizard saw small specks of light floating on the water. The lanterns drifting in the ocean reminded him of a cluster of stars. Akari had mentioned how the Firefly Festival seemed to pass too quickly. Unlike the stars he had watched for centuries, the beautiful sight only lasted for one fleeting but memorable night.

Taking his green lantern, Wizard walked toward the edge of the river and placed it in the water. The river tugged the lantern out of his hands and he helplessly watched as the object moved further and further away. Around him fireflies were awaking and filled the dark area with their cool light.

His eyes shifted away from the lantern to the dancing insects. Akari loved fireflies.

"Are you feeling better?"

Wizard looked over his shoulder at Witch, who was still sitting on the ground.

"You used to tell her that it was therapeutic for the residents to participate in this festival –or something like that."

He faintly remembered the statement Witch was referring to. "How... do you know that?"

Witch made a face. "The day after every romantic festival, she would come skipping into my hut describing every little detail of your date and try to convince me to attend the next event."

Wizard smiled fondly. It sounded like something his wife would do.

"I feel... alright," he answered, turning back to look at the fireflies. Strangely, the glow of the fireflies reminded him of his wife's warm hugs.

"If you had the chance... would you be willing to repeat the same thing all over again?" Witch asked quietly.

"I would," Wizard answered without hesitation. For Akari, he was willing to undergo the pain all over again. If he could feel her warm presence and hugs once again... then it would all be worth it.

"What if I told you that it might be possible?"

Wizard closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't say such things... so casually." He knew it wasn't possible. He had spent so many years before and after Akari's death pouring over spell books, searching for anything that would allow her to remain by his side.

"And you shouldn't make such assumptions since your magical knowledge is not as great as mine," Witch retorted.

Turning around, Wizard gazed apprehensively at Witch. "... How?"

"What if I told you that there is a high chance that Hikari is her reincarnation?"

"The chance that Akari... would return to the same island as a human... within a few centuries... is highly improbable." Wizard raked his fingers through his hair as he tried to sort his thoughts. "Despite their similar circumstances... Akari and Hikari are different people."

"She would be able to do it," Witch said quietly. "Against all odds."

Witch's words brought Wizard back to a cold winter evening when he was watching the snow blanket the island.

"_I'll make sure my reincarnations come back to this island to bug you," Akari smiled, her warm breath brushing lightly against his cold cheeks. His arms drew her closer and he closed his eyes as he tried to engrave into his mind the feeling of her body close to his, and the smell of earth and trees that always seemed to lingered around Akari. Lost in her comforting presence, his worries about her mortality slowly melted away. _

"Hikari's aura is the same as her's," Witch commented.

"I don't understand... All humans... have the same aura..."

"There is more than one layer," Witch stated, as if she were talking to a child.

Wizard blinked as he slowly mulled over her words. He was able to sense the emotions of creatures, and underneath that, the sensation that identified the species the creature belonged to. Was there another layer that identified individual souls?

Witch nodded as she saw understanding flicker in his eyes. "Hikari's aura is the same shade of green as hers. I can't be certain though –it's been a long time and I don't have anything to compare with."

"Something... to compare with?"

"An object, which had been in contact with her for a long period of time can be used in a spell to compare..." Wizard noticed Witch unconsciously toy with the bracelet on her wrist as she said this. "If you're interested, I have a book with information for such a spell."

"A book... on this area of magic is rare," Wizard noted.

Witch blinked and then scowled, seeming to have returned to her usual self. "It wasn't easy locating it either, so you better feel honoured that I'm making this offer."

Wizard closed his eyes. He had just managed to convince himself that the two women were different people and was feeling a sense of contentment in his life. But now... Witch had proposed that they hosted the same soul and he did not know what to do.

Grasping his head, Wizard sank to his knees. They were different people though. They had different wishes... different personalities... Hikari and Akari weren't the same person. He repeated this inside his mind but his heart insistently pulled the argument in a different direction. If Hikari really was Akari's reincarnation... and she had returned to him against all odds... he couldn't ignore her...

"Why... didn't you tell me before?" he whispered.

"I imagined that you forced yourself to forget about her, like I had. That would be the decision that would bring the most happiness. After yesterday's events though, I realized that you never managed to let go... after all these centuries." Witch returned to playing with her bracelet. Her golden eyes shimmered brightly though her voice didn't betray any emotion.

Wizard's precariously balanced world was slowly shattering once again. Who was Hikari? What would it mean if the brunette really was his wife's reincarnation? What course of action was he supposed to take?

"If you're interested, you can find me," Witch said. The clatter of pebbles scrapping against one another sounded as Witch left the area.

A cold wind swept through the area, and Wizard was left alone in the darkness.

"Akari... did you come back... for me?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
Hikari

"Festivals appear to connect humans. It would be to your advantage to use that to further your quest for the wishes you have not yet obtained."

Hikari drew her rucksack close to her chest. "I know."

"Then why are you still here?" the god asked. He nodded towards the direction of Flute Fields. "The festival is about to start."

"I'm not sure." Her voice was muffled as she had pressed her face against the back of the rucksack. The chilly evening air breathed over her bare skin as she sat in her usual position beside Finn. "Are there times when you don't want to do something?"

The Harvest King crossed his arms over his chest and stared out at the gray clouds rolling leisurely beneath his feet. His eyes were distant as he impassively answered, "I need to fulfill my duties regardless of my wants."

"B-but say that you really didn't want to..."

"That is irrelevant."

Hikari lightly thumped her forehead against her rucksack, hating her faults... hating herself. Hadn't she learned her lesson already? She couldn't run away from her problems... so why was she still on top of Mt. Garmon when she should be at the watermill? Biting her lip, the brunette thumped her head against the rucksack once again.

The Harvest King chose to ignore her odd behaviour. "Consider what is more important to you."

Hikari's grip on her rucksack tightened. She knew that this was for Finn... she knew but...

"I'm afraid..." she admitted. She was afraid of the hurtful words, distasteful whispers and painful loneliness. The farmer would rather stay on the sheltered mountain top and escape from everything around her but she also knew that such a decision did nothing to help her situation. Indecision and dread circled in her mind, taunting the farmer's weak character.

"It is the path you chose to take," the Harvest King reminded. Though his voice was low, Hikari heard the words clearly. "You knew it wouldn't be easy."

Yes, the Harvest Goddess had told her that her power would return eventually and that Hikari did not need to take up the task of collecting wishes. Hikari knew that the task would be difficult but she had insisted on doing this for Finn. The brunette's eyes flickered to the Harvest Sprite. Did she have a chance of doing her part in saving Finn or was this a hopeless quest from the very beginning?

"Do you think I can do this?" Hikari asked quietly.

There was a heavy pause and the brunette's uncertainty grew. Biting her lip, the farmer raised her head to find that the Harvest King had pulled his attention away from the world beneath and was directing his weighty gaze towards her instead.

"I wouldn't have given you the instructions if I did not believe that you could take up this challenge."

"So... you believe in me?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"Typical," she muttered quietly, though a smile had appeared on her lips.

The Harvest King scowled, "Hmph, if you have nothing better to do, get off my mountain and go attend the festival, human."

The farmer made a face and pushed herself onto her feet. She gazed at Finn once more before nodding and picking up her rucksack. "I'll see you later then."

Hikari's lungs were burning by the time she arrived at the watermill. It appeared that the festival had started as people were already placing the lanterns into the river. The farmer bent forward, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Took you long enough."

"I-it's good to see you, Hikari," a soft voice greeted.

Raising her head, the farmer found Julius and Candace standing in front of her. A blue lantern rested in Candace's hands while Julius had a hand wrapped around the seamstress' shoulders.

"Sorry," Hikari smiled. Taking in a few more deep breaths, the farmer dragged herself over to the stand where the lanterns were sold. The lily-shaped lanterns glowed softly, illuminated the table with a rainbow of colors. Hamilton stood behind the stand, overseeing the festival.

"Ah, Hikari, I'm glad that you came," Hamilton beamed.

Hikari blinked, pondering over his relieved expression then remembered promising the mayor that she would do her best to regain the trust of the islanders. The brunette flushed upon realizing that she had almost disappointed him once again.

"Sorry for being late," the farmer apologized sheepishly. Biting her lip, Hikari gazed down at the lanterns and decided to try even harder from now on. Tucking back a stray lock of hair behind her ear, the brunette picked up an orange lantern and paid for it.

Flashing a small smile at the mayor, she turned around and followed her two companions to the edge of the river. A lot of the islanders had chosen to participate this year. The shore was lined with many groups of people. Some had come with their family, while others attended with their romantic interest. They were too involved with the festival to notice her though, so Hikari breathed a sigh of relief.

Gazing out towards the sea, Hikari took in the comforting multicoloured lights floating on the ocean. Above them, millions of stars were scattered across the dark sky. The scene was just as beautiful as it was last year.

Wet soil clung to her knees as the brunette kneeled beside Candace. Hikari placed the lantern into the water and gave it a small push. The farmer cupped her chin in her palms as she watched the warm orange light slowly drift away. She considered the meaning of the festival as she watched the object. She had not experienced losing any of the people she knew to death but knew that the festival was an important occasion for many of the other islanders. In particular, she remembered the sad expressions of the older residents last year.

It must be painful losing those close to you. She had almost lost Finn as well but the Harvest King had managed to prevent him from disappearing completely. The farmer realized how lucky she was.

Hikari blinked as a green lantern appeared behind her orange one. She thought that she was the last one to arrive at the festival. Turning to her left, she didn't see any new arrivals on the shore. Hikari gazed back at the two lanterns that were now drifting side by side together. How odd.

"Oh, look, the fireflies are coming out," Candace said, pointing towards the green specks of light hovering over the river.

"It's such a beautiful sight," Julius smiled.

Hikari nodded, mesmerized by the graceful circles the fireflies lazily moved in.

"I didn't think that you would come to this festival," a deep voice stated.

Wincing, the brunette slowly turned around to find Owen and Kathy. The blacksmith's arm was wrapped around the waitress' waist as they stood closely together. Standing up, Hikari smiled at the two. She truly hoped that Owen would be able to find happiness with Kathy.

"I attend all the festivals," Hikari replied.

"Those that attend this festival usually have a heart," Owen replied, a hint of anger tainting his voice. His usually gentle brown eyes burned with rage and pain as he gazed down at her.

"Hikari has a heart," Julius stated, placing a hand on the farmer's shoulder as he stood by her side. Candace appeared on her right, silently supporting her friend.

"You need your eyes checked if you think she has a heart," Owen snorted. His lips twisted into a sad smile as he shook his head. "I was fooled as well though."

Julius opened his mouth to argue but Hikari placed her hand on top of his and shook her head. The jeweller frowned as his crimson eyes searched hers. Hikari smiled reassuringly. She was truly grateful to have such a friend stand up for her but she wasn't important enough for them to start a fight over. Besides, the two men worked fairly closely together and it wouldn't be good if they disliked one another.

"You remember the reason I did this, right?" Hikari asked the man beside her. "Just leave it."

Sighing, the jeweller flipped his hair. "Fine."

The farmer turned to look at the blacksmith and smiled. "I apologize if I ruined your evening."

Doubt flickered across Owen's face as he looked at the farmer but it soon disappeared. "Just stay away from me."

"Let's go, Owen," Kathy said softly as she pulled the larger man away from the watermill. He followed her and the two soon disappeared.

"Thanks, Julius... Candace..." Hikari smiled at the two individuals standing beside her. "I'm truly thankful to have you two."

"W-we're friends," Candace smiled. "You've always supported me... so now it's my turn."

Julius beamed at his wife, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The seamstress blushed but smiled softly at her husband. Hikari felt a flash of loneliness but kept the smile on her face. Turning around, she noticed that her interaction with Owen had caught some of the villagers' attention. Their expressions were confused as they gazed between Candace and Julius to the farmer, no doubt wondering why the couple was supporting the farmer. Though Candace and Julius weren't the most influential people, their support for her was enough to force others to raise questions. She hoped that this doubt would allow her to turn everyone's opinions around.

Hikari forced a smile onto her face as Jin and his grandmother approached her. The older woman stopped in front of the farmer, and frowned.

"May I have a word?"

"O-oh, Irene... of course," the farmer stuttered. Though she had befriended Irene and was close enough to the woman to learn her wish, the midwife was still fairly intimidating when she was upset. The brunette nervously followed the woman to a spot away from the festivities while Jin remained with Julius and Candace.

"I disapprove with what you're doing."

Hikari furrowed her brow, wondering what the older woman was referring to. The brunette mentally cringed at the thought that she had done so many disappointing things that she didn't even know what others were talking about when they said they didn't approve of her actions. "Um... what part do you disapprove of?"

Irene's frown intensified, her mind probably thinking similar thoughts as the farmer. "I disapprove of your lies. Are you going to keep lying to all the villagers for the rest of your life?"

"It's a lie I have to maintain at this time," Hikari answered, staring at the ground. So Irene also did not believe she was the type of person to use others. They were friends and Irene was an astute person so it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. Hikari wondered if there were actually more villagers that were also able to see through her deceptions.

"You're an easy person to read," Irene replied. "They'll figure it out eventually. What will you do when they realize that you've been lying to cover your earlier lies? All your efforts in regaining everyone's trust will be ruined."

The truth of Irene's words crashed heavily down on the farmer. What was she supposed to do though? All her hard work will be wasted if she went out and told everyone that she had been lying to them all along –then there was the issue of them not believing her and thinking that she was lying to make herself look good. She needed the wishes to help save Finn. Hikari bit down on her lip. There were two choices: continue lying, or confess and completely shatter the remaining confidence the villagers had in her. What should she do?

"I'm only telling you this because I care for you," Irene said in a gentler tone. "Jin doesn't know what to think. He tells me that he is alright but he barely sleeps at night. The men that were wooing you deserve to hear the truth."

"I... I'll see what I can do."

Irene nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Julius asked as he walked up to her.

"Um..." Hikari rubbed her arm and looked worriedly at the couple in front of her. "There are just some things I need to think about."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Julius asked.

"Um... it's fine. Don't worry about it," the brunette mumbled, looking at anything but Julius' eyes. She would have liked to discuss her options with Julius and Candace but they wouldn't be able to understand the entire situation without her mentioning Finn in the discussion.

The jeweller sighed in exasperation and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."

Candace smiled warmly at Hikari and told the farmer that they would be willing to listen to her if she decided that she wanted to talk. As she spoke, she placed a hand on Julius' arm, comforting the irritated man.

"I just think that it's unhealthy to keep deep, dark secrets hidden inside," he muttered.

"J-Julius, everyone has secrets," the seamstress reminded.

The jeweller sighed once again and rested his observant eyes on the farmer. "Fair enough, but if you ever want to talk, we're both willing to listen."

Hikari smiled gratefully but knew that such an occasion would never arise. "Thank you... It's getting late –I should get going. Thank you for accompanying me tonight."

"Have a good night," Candace said.

Giving a small wave, Hikari turned around and headed towards the exit of Flute Fields. Stepping onto the large arch bridge that connected Flute Fields to the her farm, the farmer gazed out at the vast ocean and the slowly fading lights.

The festival was much livelier last year. She was sorry to have tangled all the residents in her web of lies... she truly was. Would it be better to end everything now? The brunette's thoughts strayed to Wizard. Perhaps he would have some suggestions. Though it was late, Hikari found herself walking towards Harmonica Town. She didn't think that she would be able to sleep with this problem lingering in her mind.

Hikari mulled over her options as she took the long winding path that led to the town. She could hear the chatter of the residents of Garmon Mine and Harmonica Town in front of her as various islanders headed back home from the festival. Laughter and jokes teasingly tickled her ears and Hikari bit her lip. She soon arrived in the brightly lit town and raised her head.

The brunette furrowed her brow as she gazed at the still missing door at the front of Wizard's house and hoped that he would be able to get it fixed soon. It was partly her fault that Wizard was now without a door though she didn't exactly regret recruiting Witch to help her.

Hikari felt a feathery tug as she approached the house and paused. What was she doing here again? Frowning, Hikari took another step forward towards Wizard's house. She needed to talk to... someone, right? She felt her focus slipping away and when she was able to make sense of what she was doing, she found herself at the top of Mt. Garmon face to face with the intimidating Harvest King. The brunette gasped in surprise and stepped backwards only to trip over a rock and fall ungracefully onto her bottom.

"You know, when you stare at people like that..." Hikari trailed off when she looked up at the towering figure. "Ah, nevermind."

"Hmph." The Harvest King averted his gaze and turned around.

"You don't need to turn away either though. People look at each other when they talk." Honestly, the majority of her time with the Harvest King had been spent with her talking to his back. Not that it was unpleasant, but it would have been nice to be able to have a normal conversation with him. The brunette scratched her head as she remembered that the deity in front of her wasn't normal either. "Then again, I guess you need to watch out for any problems in the world below."

"Human practices are peculiar," the deity commented.

Hikari wondered if he was criticizing her.

"They're not that difficult to understand... I can teach you if you want." Then again... she probably wasn't the best person to learn about acceptable human practices from. "Ah, forget I said that."

"You are indecisive tonight," the Harvest King noted, irritation laced in his voice.

Groaning, Hikari covered her face with her hands and curled up on the cold, rocky ground. Everything was too confusing for her to understand. Pressing the heels of her hands against her closed eyes, Hikari wondered if the stress was finally catching up to her. The sharp coolness of the rocks against her skin helped awaken her mind. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to do. I don't know anything at all right now!"

Hikari assumed the Harvest King did not know how to respond to such an exclamation because he remained silent. The numbing silence slowly wrapped itself around Hikari, slowly calming her mixed feelings. Turning over onto her back, the brunette removed her hands from her face and stared up at the clear, starlit sky. A reflective feeling washed over her and Hikari decided that she might as well tackle the problem she was facing.

"Hey..." she turned her head to gaze at the back of the glowing deity. "How long would it take to revive Finn without my help?"

"Approximately half a decade," the fiery haired god answered impassively. "Though I had helped revive the Goddess Tree, it will take years for it to fully recover –assuming that the humans continue to respect nature. Edge's powers will also require time to recover as the hearts of the humans had wavered quite a bit because of the weakening land."

"And if I am able to collect all the wishes... everyone would have the power to revive him as soon as I collect the last wish?"

"The wishes, representing the people's faith in the Harvest Goddess, will provide enough power to revive the sprite straight away," the Harvest King affirmed.

Hikari closed her eyes as she weighed her choices. The right thing to do would be to be honest with everyone, wouldn't it? Honesty was a valued trait, taught to children very early in their lives. Lies on the other hand, were frowned upon and consumed the perpetrator in a tangled web of deceit. These were simple things that Hikari had learned when she was younger; however, as she grew, she also learned that not all lies were bad, and not all honest words were good.

The brunette sighed. Either way, she still ended up losing, didn't she? If she told everyone the truth behind her actions, the islanders –whether they believed her or not—would immediately identify her as a person that cannot be trusted because of her numerous lies. She would lose all the trust and friendships she had worked hard to gain. On the other hand, if she continued down this path of lies and deception, then she was a despicable person. Those that discover the truth will abhor her far more than if she chose the first option.

It was so easy to lose everything.

Taking in a deep breath, Hikari mulled over the second option. If she was able to hide the truth effectively, then she would be able to minimize losses on both sides. She would be able to revive Finn sooner while the townspeople would not be disappointed in her once again. Of course, a handful of people knew the truth, but they were not inclined to go about promoting it to others –perhaps with the exception of Candace and Julius but she would be able to talk to them about it.

This... was probably the best choice.

* * *

Hikari's hand trembled as she pushed open the door. Loud chatter and music rushed forward to envelop her senses. Her stomach grew queasier and queasier with each step she took inside the bar. Spotting the dancer, Hikari forced her legs to move towards her.

"S-Selena, I know you like coconuts and managed to find some while visiting Toucan Island," Hikari smiled, holding out the fruit. "Please accept this."

"I don't want any gifts from you," the dancer stated flatly, her usual bell-like voice restrained by her dislike for the farmer.

"I have no other use for this coconut, so it would be a huge waste if you don't take it," the brunette insisted, maintaining the friendly expression on her face. Despite all the effort she was putting into this, Hikari already knew the dancer's answer.

"I don't want it," Selena repeated, flipping a lock of hair over her shoulder and walking away. "If you don't stop bothering me, I'll ask Hayden to kick you out of the bar."

Hikari's shoulders slumped as weariness and dejection momentarily washed over her. It didn't seem like she was making much progress but she'll have to keep trying her best. Things won't change if she did nothing, right? Sighing, the brunette put the coconut back into her rucksack and took out a piece of high quality cheese instead. She bit her lip as she scanned the room for the waitress. Kathy was leaning against the counter, her vibrant green eyes focused on Hikari. Apprehension filled the farmer –she would probably get the same results as earlier but she had to try. Taking a deep breath, the farmer headed towards the blonde.

"Hello, Kathy! I brought you some cheese."

"Why are you doing this?" Kathy asked, her tone neither expressing like nor dislike. It may have been wishful thinking, but Hikari could have sworn that there was a hint of genuine curiosity in the voice Kathy had used.

"Er..." she bit her lip, struggling to produce an adequate answer. Tired of lies, the brunette decided on telling a partial truth. "I like it when people are happy... and I want to be friends with everyone."

Kathy sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you know how fake that sounds –especially coming from you?"

After what she had done, she supposed that such a notion did seem unbelievable. She was telling the truth though and didn't want Kathy to find another thing to dislike about her. Hikari opened her mouth to protest but the waitress raised a hand to stop her.

"Still, I can tell that you aren't completely lying," Kathy commented, frowning. The blonde shook her head, her golden tresses spilling beautifully down her shoulder. "Remember what I said about being a waitress at a bar?"

The farmer hesitated before slowly answering, "That you understand human nature better than most people."

Kathy nodded, her emerald eyes never leaving Hikari's. "I could tell that you weren't going to accept any of the bachelors' advances no matter what they did. I could also tell that you were lying when you told Owen that you were already in a relationship."

Hikari felt as if the ground underneath her had collapsed as soon as those words left Kathy's mouth. Fortunately, the bar was loud and it seemed that no one else had heard what the waitress had said. Biting her lip, Hikari whispered, "You didn't tell anyone, d-did you?"

The waitress shook her head, her frown deepening. "No, but you would rather have all the residents thinking of you as a terrible person that used others?"

"Things would be much simpler if it were kept that way," Hikari answered, examining the ground. She took in a deep shuddering breath. "Please... keep it this way."

Kathy furrowed her brow and shifted her position so that her body was facing the farmer rather than the entrance of the bar. Her right elbow rested on the counter, supporting the waitress as she placed her head on her palm.

"No matter how I look at you, I can't seem to figure out your motives." The blonde tilted her head to the side. Her brows were knitted together in concentration as her confused eyes studied the brunette. "The things you do don't make sense at all. I hear so many stories about you at the bar and I still can't figure it out. What are you after?"

"Right now... friendship," Hikari said with a small smile. She held out the piece of cheese, carefully wrapped in paper. "Please accept this."

"Fine," Kathy sighed as she took the gift. She looked down at the cheese and shook her head. "Thank you, I guess. I really like this."

"You're welcome," Hikari chirped, glad to have finally made some progress.

"Kathy, is she bothering you?"

Hikari bit her lip when she heard the familiar voice behind her. She had wanted to have left before Owen arrived but it appeared that she had spent a longer time giving gifts at the bar then she had expected.

"It's alright, she was just giving me a gift," Kathy answered with a smile as she gazed at the person standing behind the farmer. Seeing the discomfort on Hikari's face, the waitress casually tried to redirect Owen's focus. "How was your day, Owen?"

"I wouldn't accept any gifts from her if I were you," Owen growled, barely containing the distaste in his voice and ignoring Kathy's question.

Hikari closed her eyes, wanting to disappear so that she didn't have to hear how much one of her former friends disliked her. All of her former friends... did they hate her this much? It was painful to imagine.

"She isn't even worth talking to, Kathy," the blacksmith continued in a quieter voice. "Everything she says is probably just lies."

The farmer slowly opened her eyes as she heard the pain and weakness in his voice. She saw a flicker of hesitation flash across Kathy's face as the waitress debated revealing the truth. Hikari caught her eye and shook her head. Irene was right though. These lies were hurting those that had cared deeply about her. Hikari clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging deeply into that palms of her hands. She couldn't tell them the truth, but it hurt to see the pain they were going through.

"Please let go, Owen," Hikari said quietly, still unable to turn around to look at the blacksmith. She directed her eyes at the wall in front of her, trying to choose the right words. "You can't be happy if you continue to grasp so tightly onto this hatred."

"You expect me to forget all that you did to me?" he asked, his voice rising again. Even without looking at him, Hikari knew that he was holding his shaking fists by his side. Though standing with your back to an angry blacksmith didn't sound very smart, Hikari knew her former friend well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt her, no matter how angry he was. Owen was a kind and gentle person that looked out for those around him. Her friend wasn't the angry person standing behind her. She missed seeing that person and truly wished that he would return.

"I'm sorry, Owen," Hikari said softly. She remembered the times that he had helped her out in the mines and reminded her not to overwork herself. She remembered his smiles and kind words. She knew that she would never regain those and kept those dear memories close to her heart. "Thank you for looking out for me during this past year. Even if you think that all that time we spent together was all an act... I really did think of you as a good friend."

"Like I'll believe that," he said, his voice quiet and hurt once again. Hikari imagined that his shoulders were now slumped in defeat and his eyes were directed at the ground, mourning over the loss of what he had thought was a close friend.

"I truly am sorry," Hikari breathed. Wiping the tears that had escaped from her eyes, Hikari turned towards the exit. "Thank you... for everything."

The farmer closed her eyes as the doors swung shut behind her. Hikari breathed in the crisp night air, wanting the cold to numb all the feelings inside her. To her disappointment, the sadness still raged on in her heart. Rubbing her eyes, Hikari directed her gaze towards Wizard's house. She hadn't visited him today. Walking up the stairs, Hikari slowly dragged herself towards the oddly comforting building. Just a year ago, she had found the building to be uncomfortable, but now, it radiated a warm feeling. The brunette was relieved to see that a new door had been installed. Twisting the knob, Hikari pushed the door forward and entered the building.

The scent of coffee and herbs hung in the air and the magical instruments that decorated the room glimmered brightly as if inviting her into the house. Looking around, Hikari was surprised to see that Wizard was not home. That was unusual since he normally was at home gazing through his telescope around this time. The brunette gazed up at the upper floor of the building and wondered what was so important that caused Wizard to deviate from his usual schedule.

Deciding to wait for her friend to return, Hikari took a seat on the chair by his desk and decided to wait for him. Hours passed by and Hikari drowsily placed her head on the table. She soon allowed her consciousness to slip away.

Hikari groaned as she felt someone lift her off the rigid chair and place her down on something soft. Her limbs felt exceedingly heavy and she struggled to open her eyes.

"Wizard?"

The farmer blushed when she realized how close he was to her as he leaned over her on the bed. Their faces were so close that she could clearly see the vivid green that colored his left eye and feel his warm breath against her skin. Her eyes fluttered to his lips that were hovering so close above her own. Hikari was unable to breathe or think correctly when all she could feel was Wizard's warm presence all around her. Hikari's face continued to heat when they remained in that position for another moment.

She finally managed to find her voice. "Um...?"

Wizard blinked and slowly pulled away. Raking his hands through his hair, he turned to look at the bookshelf behind the head of the bed. His eyes were distant as he stared at the volumes of books lining the shelves. "I can't figure out... who you are."

"Huh?"

"Your fears, wishes, likes and dislikes... what are they? Your heart... what does it contain? Your feelings towards me... can... you tell me?" Instead of the calm and impassive voice Wizard usually used, his quiet voice was filled with emotion and tugged on Hikari's heart. He pulled his gaze away from the books and directed them at her once again. A heavy feeling settled in Hikari's chest upon seeing the anguish in his eyes.

"What is bothering you?" Hikari asked quietly. Wizard turned away and she knew that he was not going to tell her. Even though he kept most of his thoughts a secret, Hikari could tell that Wizard kept many painful things close to his heart. She wanted to better understand him, comfort him, and help him in whatever ways she could. "I'll only answer your questions if you answer mine."

Based on the state Wizard was in, Hikari was fairly confident that he would agree with her request. After a moment of deliberation, Wizard hesitatingly nodded.

"I'll go first then." Pushing herself up into a sitting position, the farmer studied Wizard, wondering which of her numerous questions to pose first. Finally, she settled on one that she had been pondering over for a long time. "Who is Akari to you?"

Wizard flinched and turned away from her. It appeared as if he didn't expect her to know so much about his past. After a moment, he finally answered, "She is... was my wife."

Hikari's heart twisted painfully as she looked at Wizard and imagined the pain he must have gone through –must still be going through. He loved her a lot. She could tell just by listening to his voice. In another conversation, she remembered him telling her that he had accidently planted her field in the same way Akari had and had been wishing for Akari to return after all these years. Hikari closed her eyes. So the farmer that had saved Castanet and taken care of Finn long ago was Wizard's wife. She hadn't expected that since Wizard seemed so emotionally detached but he must have been different back then. Now everything seemed much clearer.

"And you decided to cast a spell to sleep for a hundred years because...?"

"I believed my life to be pointless without her by my side," he answered quietly. He flexed his fingers and gazed down at his hands. "Everything around me... seems so much darker... so much more meaningless... since she left. I... didn't know what to do with myself... besides trying to fulfill her last wish..."

"Which... was?" Hikari asked, her heart breaking just seeing the expression on Wizard's face.

"For me... to live on happily without her."

Hikari scrubbed at the tears sliding down her cheeks. "I-is there anything I can do t-to help?"

"Tell me... about yourself," he requested softly.

Hikari didn't know how something like that would help but she wanted to do her best to help him. "You already know my wish. I want to be a stronger person. I fear... a lot of things actually. I fear being useless, and disappointing others. I like herbal tea and snowdrop flowers... and I dislike cocktails."

The brunette furrowed her brow as she considered his other questions. Though they had discussed their relationship during the spring, she still didn't exactly understand it herself. "I feel that you're... a close friend."

Hikari nervously fidgeted. "For some reason... you're a little different though. I want all my friends to be happy, but around you, I feel like going the extra mile just to figure out what is bothering you. Maybe... it's because you look so sad all the time.

"And when you were working on my farm... even though I was paying you for the work, I felt so miserable. I was in crutches, but I wanted to take the tools away from you and do the work myself."

The farmer noticed Wizard stiffen as she said this.

"You may... stay here tonight. Please excuse me," he said weakly, his eyes averted. Rising to his feet, Wizard quickly stepped out of the house.

Hikari's eyes widened and she quickly scrambled out of the bed. They were friends. She couldn't let Wizard face whatever was bothering him alone. Flinging the door open, Hikari scanned the area for Wizard but was unable to find him. Turning to her left, Hikari hurried up the slope leading to the church.

Lampposts circled the large area, illuminating the beautiful flowers and trees that grew around the stone ground. To her disappointment, she was unable to see Wizard. She had been so sure that he had gone this way. Her eyes flickered towards the path leading to the mine cart and remembered that there was a cemetery around that area as well. Taking a deep breath, Hikari descended the stairs leading to the small cemetery.

At the bottom of the stairs, Wizard was sitting beside a gravestone, his legs drawn to his chest. Hikari slowly approached her friend, her shoes sinking soundlessly into the lush green grass.

"Wizard?" Kneeling down behind him, she hesitatingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Hikari was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Wizard... it's okay."

The brunette tightened her hug, worried about Wizard's unresponsive state. Taking in a deep breath, she said the first thing that came to mind. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here."

After a moment, Wizard placed his cold hands over hers and shook his head. "I'll be fine..."

"Tell me what's bothering you," Hikari said softly. The brunette bit her lip when she felt tears fall onto her hands. Her eyes started blurring at the thought that Wizard was crying. She tightened her hug once again, wishing that she could take the sadness away. "Please, don't be sad."

She cared so much for him and seeing him like this made her feel as if the world around her was crumbling. Hikari breathed in deeply, desperately searching for a reason for him to not feel this pain. "Wizard... as long as you think of her, she'll always be with you."

He nodded and Hikari silently leaned against him.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**Hikari

"Hikari... it's time to wake up."

Hikari groaned. She was too tired to move. Her pillow shifted slightly, causing the farmer's eyes to snap open. The brunette squeaked when she realized that her head was resting on Wizard's shoulder. Scrambling backwards, Hikari lost her balance and landed on the lush green grass. What a great start to the day. Groaning, Hikari lifted an arm to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight.

She heard the rustling of cloth as Wizard rose to his feet and dusted off his clothes. Sparrows chirped cheerfully nearby and the ocean murmured gently in the distance. A small breeze danced through the isolated area, causing the leaves and grass to rustle softly. It seemed like a beautiful summer day.

"Do you plan on lying there... for the rest of the day?"

Moving her arm aside, Hikari looked up to find Wizard holding a hand out to help her up. Though dark shadows lined his eyes, he seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday. In fact, he seemed to be fairly amused at her unwillingness to move. Hikari was relieved. Deciding that she wouldn't be able to resume sleeping now, the farmer reached forward and grasped onto his hand. He easily pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," Hikari mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. She yawned and stretched her muscles. "I guess I'll be doing my farming chores."

She peered curiously at Wizard's face, making sure that he really was alright. Wizard's behaviour had changed so drastically that she had to wonder what kind of conclusion he had reached. After a moment, he arched an eyebrow at her, silently asking her why she was staring at him. Grinning sheepishly, Hikari shook her head and turned around. "I'll see you later then."

Hikari leisurely headed towards her farm, her mind still on Wizard. Was he truly alright or was he keeping all his problems to himself to keep her from worrying? The latter was most likely, based on his actions in the past. She couldn't help him if he didn't say anything though.

Hikari stopped and bit her lip when her farm came into view. Standing in front of her house was a person wearing a white lab coat. For a brief moment, she considered turning around and heading somewhere else but instantly felt guilty for having such a thought. It appeared like he had been waiting for her for quite a while and she supposed that she needed to have a talk with him. The brunette took a deep breath before continuing forwards.

"Hello, doctor," Hikari greeted politely once she had stopped a few feet away from him.

Jin turned around, frowning slightly. "You weren't home last night?"

"I was doing something and fell asleep outside."

"You should take better care of your body."

She could have said the same to him. Dark shadows lined his eyes, contrasting greatly with his pale complexion. Jin's usually silky hair appeared to have been hastily tied up and did not shine as beautifully as she remembered. Nonetheless, Hikari offered a small smiled. Jin sounded just the same as ever.

"Was what you told Owen a lie?" the doctor asked, his eyes focused on something behind the farmer.

Hikari bit her lip, wondering if he had caught her lie. The fact that he was asking her most likely indicated that he was not completely sure with his guess. She wondered if she had done something to make him suspect her story or if Irene had told him. She hoped that it was the latter. The lie Jin was questioning was the one lie she had to keep up, even if it hurt to reiterate it.

"Are you asking because your grandmother thinks it was a lie?" the farmer asked politely.

Jin nodded, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I believe she was trying to comfort me but I couldn't help but come and ask you myself."

His eyes flickered to meet hers for a brief second before refocusing on the spot over her shoulder. Hikari recognized the familiar flash of pain, betrayal and hope. Her chest felt heavy as she considered the course of action she was supposed to take.

"And why... would I lie about something like that?" the farmer asked as apathetically as possible.

Jin smiled wryly as he shook his head. "Though this may sound idiotic, I would have believed you if you told me that you had lied to stop Owen from pursuing you. I still can't quite accept the truth because of the type of person I believed you were."

The doctor sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets. Hikari bit her tongue. She would have offered him some comfort like she had for Owen, but his last statement made her wary. It would be cruel to raise his hopes and crush them all over again, so she remained coldly silent.

"Well... I need to return to the clinic," Jin stated. "Take care."

"You as well," Hikari replied stiffly, wishing she could say more.

Jin nodded and quickly left the area. Sighing, the farmer tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and started working. Life wasn't exactly going as planned, but she now knew that she had friends that she could rely on no matter what happened –she was content with that.

Once she finished tending to her plants and animals, Hikari prepared as many gifts as she could manage –making sure to include something for Witch, the Harvest King, Julius, Candace and Wizard— before heading off towards Flute Fields.

Candace was sitting outside Julius' house, quietly watching the snow-white rabbit that inhabited the area near the river. Candace usually wore a small smile on her face, but her lips were pressed together in a frown today. The rabbit scurried away as it heard Hikari's footsteps, causing Candace to look behind her. The seamstress smiled softly when the farmer offered her a cup of herbal tea and sat down beside her.

"Thank you, Hikari," she said warmly as she carefully held the cup and saucer in her hands.

"It's no problem at all," the brunette replied. She leaned back and rested on the soft grass. The two women fell into a comfortable silence, and though Hikari had wanted to ask Candace something, she decided to remain silent and bask in the sun's warm glow with her friend for a while longer. The silence was only punctuated by quiet sipping as Candace drank her tea.

Hikari stretched her arms and gazed up at the vibrant blue sky. Her thoughts drifted to the visit she made yesterday and her request for the couple to keep quiet about her lie. She turned to Candace, finally gathering the courage to ask her question. "Is Julius still upset?"

"U-um, a l-little," Candace answered uncomfortably, revealing what she was worrying about earlier. She clasped her hands together and stared down at her lap. "I agree with him though. I-I mean, you're a good person... and I think you shouldn't hide that."

"I don't have much choice in the matter though," Hikari said, closing her eyes. She understood both Candace and Julius' point of view, but she thought that in some cases, things were better if some things remained unsaid.

"I see. This has something to do with the s-secret, right?"

Hikari hesitatingly nodded. Both of these issues made Julius unhappy, but Hikari knew that he reacted in such a negative way because he cared about her. She wondered if she had made Candace unhappy as well and that the seamstress was simply better at hiding her displeasure. "What do you think everyone else will say if they find out that I was lying this entire time?"

Candace gazed down at the empty tea cup in her hands. "I had been thinking about this too. Neither options look that good, b-but I think it would be better if you told the truth."

"Because the truth is always good?" Hikari asked with a small frown.

"Because you're a good person," Candace said firmly but softly. She turned to look down at the farmer, her eyes showing concern. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to keep up with those lies. I'm afraid that you'll become the person in those lies if everyone believes that that is your true self."

Taking a deep breath, the seamstress returned her gaze to her lap. "I-I want to tell my sister, and my grandmother the truth... so that they won't treat you unjustly. I want you to have support from more than just a f-few friends. Julius would want to tell Mira the truth as well."

Hikari's heart sank as she realized that she was forcing her closest friends to lie as well. She hadn't intended to involve them with her problems in such a way. She truly didn't want them to lie for her. The brunette bit her lip.

"Julius will still keep it a secret though," Candace said reassuringly. "I will as well, so there is no need to worry."

The seamstress smiled softly down at the farmer and Hikari wondered what she had done to deserve such devotion from her friends. In truth, she felt that she didn't deserve her kindness –especially after all that had occurred.

"Thank you... I really appreciate it," Hikari smiled. The brunette slowly stood on to her feet, remembering that she needed to finish giving out gifts to the townspeople before the sun set. She needed time to think as well. "I still need to give away a bunch of presents, so I'll see you later."

"Take care."

Hikari dragged herself towards Marimba Farm. Her friends shouldn't be lying for her. Did that leave telling the truth as her only option? She had already taken so many steps down the other path. If she started telling the truth now, it would be difficult for the townspeople to believe her. Then there was Finn. She couldn't let all her efforts go to waste, could she?

"I told you, didn't I?" a young voice sneered.

The farmer raised her head to find Taylor leaning against the door of Marimba Farm with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at her.

"I was right all along," he said, a hint of triumph in his voice. Despite his small victory, he did not look happy at all. In fact, Taylor seemed miserable. His voice shook as he continued. "You were using the men on the island and now, you have nothing but enemies. You lied to everyone. You lied to my mother and sister –I won't ever forgive you!"

Hikari was taken aback by his words. Such strong hatred was unfitting for a child so young, so she felt extremely guilty to be the cause of such pain. She had hurt his family and supposedly lied to him each time she told him that his suspicions were false. Biting her lip, Hikari stared down at the ground.

"I... didn't mean for things to turn out like this."

"You say that about everything! I hate how selfish you are. I hate how you lie about everything! I hate everything about you!"

The farmer recoiled. She knew that she deserved it, but it stung painfully to hear these words –especially from someone she hadn't directly done anything to. The farmer was at a loss for words as she gazed at the young boy. She could no longer deny his accusations.

Taylor seemed to have read her thoughts. Sneering he asked, "I guess you can't deny it anymore, now that everyone knows the truth."

Hikari bit her lip, resisting the urge to argue. After she was sure she wouldn't say something she would later regret, Hikari forced a smile onto her face and politely asked if Taylor could step aside so that she could buy some seeds.

"My family doesn't want to see you."

"I understand, but—"

"You ruined everything!" Taylor shouted angrily. His hands were curled into fists as he glared defiantly up at her. "Everything was going so well before. Now the doctor doesn't want to see anyone and my sister always comes back from her visits to Harmonica Town looking so worried."

"I'm sorry," Hikari said weakly as she tried to imagine what her former friend was going through.

"That doesn't fix anything does it?" the boy yelled.

"What do you want me to do then?" Hikari questioned, trying her best not to raise her voice as well. She didn't want to ruin the residents' relationships. She didn't want to hurt the bachelors. She didn't want to hurt anyone! "I don't want this anymore than you do!"

"How can you say that after what you did? You think about nothing but yourself!"

Hikari bit down heavily on her lip. She didn't think that his statement was true but at the moment, she couldn't think of anything to refute his claim. She was forcing her friends to lie for her and being dishonest to everyone else for her own purposes. Taking a deep breath, Hikari turned around and left.

The brunette laughed at herself. So she was back to running away from the problems she didn't want to face. It seemed like she was a terrible person after all. Hikari broke into a run, wanting to escape from all the terrible consequences of her actions. It seemed that nothing she did was right. No matter what her intentions were, in the end, everything ended up badly.

Hikari gasped as she crashed into someone, sending them both toppling over. The farmer closed her eyes tightly as she lay on the dirt path, wondering why she wasn't able to do anything correctly. She was entirely inadequate. She couldn't even make others happy, even if she did everything she could to make up for her mistakes.

"Hikari... are you hurt?"

Dazedly, Hikari recognized the voice as Wizard's. Opening her eyes, the farmer saw Wizard pushing himself into a sitting position and looking at her worriedly. She remained motionless for a moment before instructing her heavy limbs to move. The farmer wearily pushed her upper body off the ground and gazed dismally at a pebble.

"Hikari?" Wizard placed a hand on her shoulder, and lowered his head to look into her eyes. Though his hair and pristine outfit was now lightly coated with dirt, his only concern appeared to be Hikari.

The farmer blinked, refocusing her eyes on Wizard's face. Seeing him place her wellbeing above his own bothered her immensely, effectively drawing the farmer out of her dazed stupor.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" she asked.

"I'm glad..." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and drawing her into a gentle hug.

Hikari blinked, not expecting such a gesture from the person in front of her. "Wizard?"

Hikari wondered what Wizard was doing outside during the day. She gripped lightly onto the fabric of his cloak and gazed searchingly up at the side of his face.

"You were... deeply distressed..." he explained as he tilted his head down to gaze into her eyes. Wizard pressed his lips tightly together, appearing displeased about something. "Can you tell me... what's wrong?"

Hikari recalled Wizard telling her that her aura was potent, making it easy for him to tell when she was upset. The brunette wasn't sure how to react as she looked up into his concerned eyes. She knew Wizard had his own problems to deal with and didn't want to burden him with her troubles as well; however, based on the expression on his face, it appeared as if he wouldn't believe her if she said she was alright.

"You know about the situation I'm in, right?" Hikari asked. Unable to meet his heavy gaze, the brunette turned away from Wizard and stared down at the ground. "Right now, it's probably unavoidable for me to get upset. You don't need to find me every time that I'm unhappy."

"I don't mind," he said softly. "Tell me... what you need help with... and I'll do my best."

Hikari felt her eyes well up with tears at his words. Pulling away from his embrace, the farmer wiped away the tears and shook her head. "I'm alright now. But could you, um, buy some seeds for me?"

He nodded thoughtfully and pulled her onto her feet. "How many... of each do you need?"

The brunette listed the seeds she needed and handed him a bag of gold with the amount needed for the purchase. "Thank you."

"I'll meet you back... on your farm."

Nodding, Hikari watched Wizard head towards Marimba Farm. When he disappeared from view, the farmer continued back to her house. Her knee stung uncomfortably with each step she took and Hikari realized that she had scraped it. Bending down on her uninjured knee, the farmer carefully brushed off the dirt and pebbles that stuck to the area around her injury.

As she stared at her knee, she couldn't help but think how pathetic she was. She now couldn't even run her own farm without needing help buying seeds. The brunette straightened and continued up the hill leading to her farm. She quietly settled under the cherry tree near the barn and looked over at the direction of Harmonica Town. The farmer rethought her strategy and the consequences of each of her choices. Would it have been better if she had chosen to tell the truth immediately after claiming to have lied to Owen and all the other bachelors?

The brunette grasped her head. It didn't matter now though, did it? Based on what Taylor had said, she didn't think many of the townspeople would believe her even if she told the truth. It seemed like she had forgotten to take into account the power of familial bonds. The family members of the people she had hurt directly would resent her just as much as the people she had hurt. Then there was the fact that the community was closely knit, with all its members feeling the effect of the action of one person, no matter how insignificant.

Hikari leaned heavily against the trunk of the tree. It was foolish of her to overlook the power of such relationships. Perhaps it was because she did not have much experience with those things herself. It wasn't a good excuse though. She wasn't sure how much time had passed as she stared at the tall buildings in the distance but she soon heard the familiar light footsteps that belonged to Wizard approaching. He kneeled down beside her and held out the bags of seeds he had bought. With great effort, Hikari forced a smile onto her face.

"Thank you." The farmer stood onto her feet and walked over to the field. Her actions were automatic as she sowed the seeds. She could feel Wizard's gaze focusing on the back of her head as she moved.

"Hikari..."

"I just need time alone," Hikari announced, not turning to look at the person behind her. She let the remaining seeds slide off the palm of her hand. She had woven such a tangled web of lies and hatred that even those close to her would inevitably suffer. Hikari couldn't allow her precious friends to endure the consequences meant for her. She needed to figure everything out before making any more decisions –she wasn't going to allow herself to make any more mistakes. Minutes slipped by as the two stood silently. "Please."

"If you need anything... I'll be there."

"Thank you," the farmer said with a half hearted smile. "You're a great friend."

And he deserved better than this. She wasn't sure what Wizard's thoughts were as he walked passed her, but she hoped that he wasn't offended by her behaviour. The farmer rested her eyes on his retreating form until he finally disappeared. Hikari finished planting the seeds and entered her home. Depositing her rucksack on the floor, Hikari sighed and dropped onto her bed. She wasn't exactly regretting moving onto the island, but if Finn had found someone else back then to save the Harvest Goddess, would the villagers be happier right now? She had caused so much damage. She didn't want to cause any more.

The brunette twisted around so that she lay on her stomach and pressed her cheek against the mattress. So what should she do now? Deciding between continuing to lie and telling the truth didn't seem to make a difference now. She would need to think of a new course of action.

If she continued befriending the villagers... would the friendships last or would she end up unintentional betraying them once again? With her involvement with magical beings, she could never be completely honest with them. She would need to tell more lies. In the end, perhaps it would be better if she distanced herself from the villagers so her actions would not influence their lives so heavily. It would save them a lot of suffering.

Hikari frowned as she considered that option. She couldn't cause more damage, but at the same time, she couldn't fix the problems she created. Was this option reasonable or was she running away again?

Then there was Finn. Distancing herself from the villagers would mean giving up on reviving him. The Harvest King assured her that they would have the power to save Finn in about five years, but she had created the problem and should be working to solve it.

The brunette rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"A few more days," she whispered. "I'll think of something by then."

Hikari did not get much sleep that night. She couldn't force herself to stop analyzing possible actions she could take. Then there was the guilty feeling that she couldn't seem to shake off no matter which solution she thought up. When morning arrived, the farmer tiredly crawled out of bed. Even if she didn't know what to do, she was still going to do her best. After she was finished taking care of her plants and animals, the farmer headed towards Fugue Forest. After all, she couldn't renege on her promise of giving Witch a present everyday for the next four weeks. Unfortunately, since she didn't visit Witch the day before, Witch demanded that she bring her two blackberry pies and a pontata root tomorrow.

The farmer turned to look at Julius' house. Would deciding to distance herself from the residents mean giving up her friends as well? Hikari slowly headed towards Julius' house and hovered in front of the door. She didn't want to let go of the people close to her, but at the same time, she wanted to make sure they were happy. For now, she'll silently observe from the distance and make her decision based on those observations.

Hikari tilted her head to the side as she heard voices through the door.

"I'm trying to protect you, sis!"

"I-I know... but Hikari won't hurt me," a soft voice protested.

"She doesn't hesitate to use others for her own purposes," Luna argued.

"She's n-not like that, Luna... Hikari is a good p-person."

"Open your eyes, Candace! Hikari shouted the truth at the top of her lungs!"

Hikari bit her lip and lightly placed her hand on the rough surface of the door. Candace was standing up for her... against her own sister. Why?

"Candace, I don't want you to get hurt. I worry about you all the time because people think you're easy to take advantage of. Please, promise me you'll stay away from Hikari." The anger in Luna's voice was replaced with genuine concern. Hikari could tell that the young woman cared deeply for her sister.

"Luna..." Candace's soft voice was filled with sadness. "Thank you for looking out for me for all these years. I'm sorry for worrying you... you're the best sister anyone could ask for."

"Then listen to me," Luna said firmly.

"I-I... I'm sorry, Luna." Hikari could imagine Candace holding her fingers to her temples and shaking her head as she usually did when she was embarrassed or under pressure. Hikari thought that the action was rather endearing and smiled sadly as she looked at the wooden door.

Hikari could make things easier for both of them if she chose to stay away. The brunette bit her lip and turned around. It really bothered her that so many people thought so terribly of her but that shouldn't be her top concern at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Hikari pushed Luna's thoughts on her character to the back of her mind. She should be worrying about her friends instead. Was Julius in a similar situation? Was she negatively influencing Wizard's life as well? Hikari frowned as she approached her farm. She was tempted to return home and lock herself inside the house but she needed to know how Julius and Wizard were faring.

Wizard didn't interact with many people and didn't speak openly about his problems so she decided to visit the Garmon Mine district and observe Julius first. The residents outside did not bother her so she managed to pass through without causing a disturbance. Climbing up the stairs that led to the house built on the terrace behind all the other buildings in the district, Hikari sat on the step above the accessory shop and gazed downwards. Chloe, Owen's cousin, was sitting outside the blacksmith's shop at her right. Turning to her left, Hikari could make out Luke practicing his wood cutting technique while Bo was covering the pile of lumber by the carpenter's shop with a tarp.

The farmer rested her chin on the palm of her hand and quietly observed. Hours passed by uneventfully. Honestly, there did not seem to be anything interesting going on. The brunette covered a yawn. Perhaps she would have been better off visiting the inn or bar and listening to the gossip that the residents seem fond of telling. She was undoubtedly going to be the subject of many conversations. On the other hand, the lack of events was not a bad thing either. Hikari glanced down at the ocean below the cliff that formed the foundation for the district and admired the setting sun.

Chloe's excited shout caused Hikari to turn to her right. Owen had exited the mine with a bag full of unrefined ore. He entered the accessory shop with Chloe chattering by his side and came out not long after. Though she wasn't able to fully see his face, his relaxed stance suggested nothing out of the ordinary had occurred inside the shop. In fact, he seemed fairly happy as Chloe told him about her day. Hikari breathed a sigh of relief and debated whether or not to call it a day.

Hikari arched an eyebrow when she saw Anissa approaching Owen. The other farmer did not visit this area often so Hikari was fairly curious. The blacksmith turned around and appeared to ask Anissa a question. Hikari was only able to hear parts of the conversation from her location.

Anissa's posture wasn't as relaxed as usual, and upon closer observation, Hikari noticed that a small frown marred her usual serene face. Hikari wondered what was bothering the usually calm and collected woman. She hoped that no one was hurt. Biting her lip, she leaned over the side of the stairway, trying to hear what was being said. Thankfully, both Owen and Anissa spoke in clear tones though she still couldn't quite hear everything they said.

"... out of pontata roots...wondering... if you've come across any while mining."

"I'm afraid not," Owen responded with a shake of his head. He noticed her distressed and appeared to ask about what was upsetting her.

"Jin has fallen ill and the clinic does not have any pontata roots in stock either."

After a few more exchanged words and what appeared to be reassurances from Owen, Anissa departed. Hikari frowned as she thought over the conversation. Anissa appeared to have been really worried. Was Jin's condition really that bad? Hikari bit her lip, remembering how Jin seemed to be neglecting his health the last time they talked. She was sure that it was her fault that he was sick. Since she needed to find some pontata roots for Witch, it wouldn't be inconvenient to find a few more for Anissa as well.

Unfortunately, pontata roots were fairly rare, as demonstrated by the fact that neither Choral Clinic nor Marimba Farm had any in stock. Hikari stood onto her feet and headed towards the mine. If she needed to find enough for both Witch and Anissa by tomorrow, she would need the entire night.


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is a little late. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
Hikari

Hikari leaned tiredly against a rock, dropping her hammer on the ground beside her. She had managed to catch a cold half way through the night and did not have any cold medicine on hand. This was one of the reasons why she disliked mining so much. Her slow reaction time ensured that she was subjected to the effects of every gas that was released except for the healing gas, which tended to linger around the area where the rock had been before quickly dispersing.

The farmer gazed apologetically at the dazed mole in front of her as she picked up the toadstool it dropped. After chasing the poor creature around the mines all night, she had only managed to find three pontata roots along with half a dozen toadstools and mushrooms.

"I guess we've both had a rough night," the farmer croaked dryly to the creature. She held out the toadstool to the creature, as she didn't need it. "You can go collect items in peace now –I don't think I even have the energy to run in this state."

After another reproachful glare, the mole grabbed the toadstool and disappeared. Three pontata roots wasn't a significant number, but it was all she could offer. She would give one to Witch and Anissa could hopefully prepare enough medicine for Jin using the remaining two.

The farmer clumsily wrapped her cold fingers around the handle of the hammer and dragged herself over to the stairs leading down to the exit. She made sure to avoid any cracks on the ground because with her luck, she was sure she would end up breaking a leg if she stepped on any of them.

As soon as she stumbled onto the ground floor, Hikari held back a frustrated groan. The wind outside howled loudly while sheets of rain poured onto the earth.

"You're joking, right?" the brunette asked aloud. Her only response was her echoing voice in the tunnel. Coughing weakly, Hikari thought about the pontata roots in her rucksack and sighed. She had made a promise to Witch and Jin's current state of health was partly her fault. Steeling herself, the brunette walked out into the typhoon. The farmer instantly stumbled to the side as the wind effortlessly shoved her to the left. Her clothes were drenched within seconds.

Shivering slightly, Hikari continued forwards. She hesitated when she approached the rope bridge which was currently swinging violently from side to side. The typhoon didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon and taking the long way around using the mine cart didn't sound any safer. She didn't think standing in front of the bridge all day was an option either so clenching her jaw, Hikari grasped tightly onto the rope handrail and slowly made her way across. The farmer focused her eyes on the other side of the bridge, willing herself not to look down.

The wooden plank under her feet suddenly collapsed and Hikari barely managed to keep her fingers wrapped around the slippery rope. Whimpering, the farmer tried to quickly assess the situation. The lower half of her body was dangling below the bridge and her grasp on the rope was quickly slipping.

This was bad.

Using her other hand, Hikari pushed down on the wet wooden plank about a feet in front of her, trying to shift herself back onto the bridge. The farmer bit her lip when she found that she did not have the strength or leverage to push her body upwards. Her arms shook with exertion as she did her best to prevent herself from slipping further.

Meanwhile, the wind continued to slam angrily against the swinging bridge. Hikari whimpered again. Her right arm was already numb and she was sure she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Moving her left hand, Hikari twisted her body around and grasped onto the bottom cable that supported the wooden boards. The farmer took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, and looked downwards. Sharp rocks jutted out of the violently flowing river. Death awaited her if she fell.

Panic gripped the farmer as she lost her grip on the upper cable. Her right elbow slammed onto the wooden board to her right as her body dropped lower, sending a jolt of pain up her arm. She clawed onto the board with her right hand while desperately clinging onto the cable with her left hand. No one would be able to hear her through the howling of the wind even if she shouted for help. This was really bad.

The hand on the wooden board was slipping and Hikari directed all her focus on keeping herself alive. She could feel her energy draining slowly. Hikari futilely dug her nails into the wood but continued to slip lower.

A strong gust of wind blasted the bridge and Hikari lost her grip. Her breath caught in her throat as she plummeted downwards. The waterfall, rain and cliff became a whirlwind of color. The wind rushed noisily past her. She was going to die.

She was sorry that she couldn't fix everything before she left. She wished that she could have been a stronger person. She wished that she could have made more people smile.

Hikari's surroundings exploded with heat and a whirlwind of orange light. Her breath was knocked out of her when her descent was halted with a jolt. Hikari closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she waited for her heart to stop racing and body to stop shaking. The farmer sluggishly recognized that she was being held by a pair of strong arms and was currently pressed against a broad chest. She felt another uncomfortable jolt, and when she opened her eyes again, the brunette recognized the snowy landscape that indicated that she was now on top of Mt. Garmon.

"Imbecile! You don't walk around in this weather!"

The Harvest King's furious voice rang loudly in her head. Hikari's shaking increased once again.

"D-don't... I'm n-not..." Hikari covered her face with her hands. Memories of her parents yelling at her flashed through her mind. Her performance was inadequate. She was not making enough progress. She was not talented enough. She would never be good enough. "I-I'm n-not... Please... d-don't..."

Tears were streaking down her cheeks and Hikari found that she couldn't control her emotions at all. Her breathing was abnormally fast and she was beginning to feel light headed.

"Calm down, human."

"I-I'm n-not an i-imbecile." Reaching upwards, Hikari grasped desperately onto the god's robes. She gazed distraughtly into his eyes, begging him to tell her otherwise. She had made a new start. She was improving, wasn't she? Wasn't she? "Tell me I'm not an imbecile!"

The god looked imploringly into her eyes.

"Not an imbecile, then," he amended quietly.

"R-really?"

"Really."

Hikari tiredly closed her eyes and leaned against the Harvest King. "I'm glad..."

When she woke up, Hikari found herself wrapped up tightly in layers of blankets once again while a warm bonfire burned beside her. Her head felt like it had been trampled on while her throat was sore and scratchy. Curling on her side, Hikari closed her eyes again. The brightness of the light from behind her eyelids indicated that it was the middle of the afternoon. The light was irritatingly bright.

Feeling a pair of eyes examining her, Hikari croaked, "The blankets are too tight again."

"Your body was cold," a voice replied somewhere above her head. Instead of the usually impassive tone, there was a hint of concern laced in the Harvest King's quiet voice.

Hikari grimaced when she remembered that she had lost control of her emotions in front of the Harvest King earlier. He must think of her as nothing more than a weak human right now. She couldn't take care of her farm. She couldn't take care of her friends. She couldn't even care for herself. Hikari squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. Crying was for the weak. Crying would not fix anything. She could still feel his eyes on her and hated how useless she was.

She wasn't going to accept this. Biting her lip, Hikari rolled onto her stomach and attempted to crawl out of the blanket cocoon.

"What are you doing?" the Harvest King asked, sounding more like his usual self.

"I need to deliver something important," the brunette said hoarsely, still struggling with the blankets. To her relief, they seemed to be wrapped less tightly than last time.

"You won't go very far in this condition," he warned.

"I need to try," Hikari responded, thinking about nothing but disproving the voices that taunted her in her mind. She had managed to shift an arm out from under the blankets and was reaching for her rucksack.

"You are not going to toss your life away," the Harvest King commanded. His voice and will pressed down on Hikari, temporarily stopping her from moving. "You are of no use to me if you are dead."

Letting her determination drain out of her, Hikari closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cold rock beneath her. She wasn't much use to him now either. Not only could she not fulfill his initial request of finding a child with a pure heart, she had endangered one of the Harvest Sprites and couldn't even help revive it. Opening her eyes, Hikari stared down at the ground. "I have nothing else on my side except the energy to try again and again."

Hikari loosened her grip on her rucksack. She always told herself that if she lacked the talent or ability, she could make up for it by trying harder than everyone else and never giving up even if she failed a thousand times. She had developed such a way of thinking long ago when she was faced with equations and theories that she did not understand as quickly as her classmates. These reassurances sounded hollow now that she had grown up and was faced with reality. She knew... deep down, that effort alone was not always enough.

"I'm always trying my best..." Hikari whispered. "I keep telling myself that it is enough –that if I keep trying, I will be able to make up for my inabilities. But sometimes, no matter how much effort I put in, I can't ever achieve what I want."

The brunette moved her free hand to her head and grasped a handful of hair.

"I really do try to please everyone... to make them happy," she whispered, struggling to keep her voice from cracking. Making others happy should be a simple thing, so why was she unable to do it? "I'm sorry I'm so useless."

Hikari felt something soft cover her head and arm, and raised her head to find that another blanket had been tossed over her body.

"You are not useless," the god stated steadily as he gazed down at her.

"I am."

"You are not," the Harvest King maintained. "You called me out of my slumber, assisted in the revival of the Goddess Tree, and restored nature's power to the island. It is enough for now. Get some rest."

His tone allowed no room for argument. Hikari pulled the blanket closer to her body and exhaled softly. "Thank you for saving me today."

"You are welcome."

Hikari tiredly closed her eyes. Her muscles ached and she felt too sluggish to do anything properly but she couldn't help but worry about her promise to Witch and Jin's health. She was so sure that she would be able to keep her simple agreement with Witch. After all the pain she had inflicted on Jin, she should take advantage of any opportunity she had to help him.

Try as she might, Hikari was unable to sleep with so many worries plaguing her mind. Hikari found herself staring helplessly up at the bright morning sky for close to half an hour as her mind continued to whirl. She twisted restlessly for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Why are you not resting?"

Hikari's eyes shifted towards her rucksack and tried to think of a method of explaining her feelings to the Harvest King such that he would understand. "I... had some important duties that I needed to attend to before all this."

Duty was something he would understand. Based on their previous conversations, Hikari knew that the Harvest King took his responsibilities seriously. As he was not reprimanding her for not resting properly, Hikari assumed that he understood her inability to sleep. The farmer continued to gaze worriedly at her rucksack, wondering how she would make up to Witch next time she saw her, and how she could make up for everything she had done to Jin.

"What did you need to do?" he finally asked, interrupting Hikari's thoughts.

"Deliver two blackberry pies and a pontata root to Witch, and some portata roots to Anissa," Hikari answered. She turned to look at the Harvest King, curious as to why he wanted to know about the details. The god stared up at the sky, his brows knitted together. Suddenly, a ball of red light appeared in front of the Harvest King, causing the farmer to push herself into a sitting position. Hikari recognized the glowing creature as Alan, the leader of the Harvest Sprites and the guardian of the red bell.

"I need you to make a delivery," the Harvest King said.

Hikari's eyes widened, not quite believing that the Harvest King was doing her such a huge favour. A warm, happy feeling spread across her chest.

"Alright," the Harvest Sprite responded. He twirled around. "What do you want delivered?"

The Harvest King repeated the list of items and their recipients before turning to Hikari. The farmer blinked in confusion and then realized that he was waiting for her to hand over the items. She bit her lip, hating to disappoint her two companions.

"I actually don't have the blackberry pies with me," the brunette admitted, deflating slightly. "I had planned on baking them today before visiting Witch."

Alan excitedly glided over to the farmer, pleased to see her again. "Daren cooks for the Harvest Sprites. If you have the ingredients and an oven, he can make the pies."

"Is that really alright?" Hikari asked hopefully. "I don't want to trouble you."

"It's because of you that all the sprites are able to be with the Harvest Goddess again!" he exclaimed. Alan crossed his arms over his chest and nodded sternly. "Allow us to help you out in return for all that you've done for us."

Hikari was absolutely delighted. "Thank you."

The farmer explained where the ingredients for the pies were, and dug into her rucksack for the pontata roots. After placing them on a handkerchief and wrapping them up so that Alan could carry them easily, she handed the package to the sprite.

Unlike Finn, Alan managed to hover steadily in front of her after receiving the bulky package. Hikari's worries about the sprite's ability to travel in the typhoon lessened. "Thank you, Alan."

"No problem! I'll report back when it's done," he said and turned around to dart down the mountain, with the package in his hands.

The farmer smiled and turned to the Harvest King. "Thank you!"

The brunette covered her mouth with her elbow as she was wracked with a series of coughs and reminded herself not to make loud exclamations for the next few days. The god crossed his arms over his chest and looked pointedly at her.

"Alright, I get it. I'll go sleep now," Hikari mumbled hoarsely, lying back down and closing her eyes. Sleep came easily.

She was awakened by the sound of excited chatter. Her body still protested painfully when she moved. Opening her eyes, Hikari was greeted with the sight of stars scattered across the night sky. The farmer turned her head to find Alan and Daren hovering in front of the Harvest King.

"Oh, no, did we wake you Hikari?" Alan asked, noticing Hikari sitting up.

"It's fine..." Hikari said, rubbing her eyes. She became more alert when she remembered why the sprites would be here. "How was the delivery?"

"It was really awesome, Hikari!" Daren exclaimed, flapping his arms happily. "Witch was so impressed when she tasted the pie I made that she said that it was okay if you weren't well enough to visit her tomorrow."

"And Anissa was overjoyed when she found the roots on her doorstep!" Alan chimed in.

"She carried them inside and then came out with two bottles of cold medicine a moment later –even though the weather was still really bad!" Daren continued, sounding impressed.

"That's awesome! Thank you so much, you two," Hikari grinned.

"We enjoyed helping you out," Alan said with a broad smile. "If you need help again, just call us. There isn't a lot for us to do now that you revived the island."

Daren nodded in agreement while the Harvest King watched the scene unfold with a raised eyebrow. Proud that their mission was completed, the two Harvest Sprites waved and headed down the mountain, leaving a trail of sparkles behind. Hikari smiled softly as she watched the small specks of light slowly fade away. Finn's orange sparkles were so beautiful and though it was childish to admit, it made her feel special when he circled around her and surrounded her with the beautiful light.

"The pontata root you gave away," the Harvest King murmured as he gazed at her, "could have been used to make cold medicine for yourself. Why didn't you keep one?"

Hikari blinked and forced herself to look at the Harvest King. "The doctor's health should be more important."

"Hm..." The Harvest King thoughtfully placed his chin on his fist. His lips were pressed together, revealing his dissent with her argument though he didn't voice those disagreements. "You're an odd human."

Hikari shrugged nonchalantly though she felt slightly dejected. Anissa, Jin, and Witch were all happy. She felt that she should be happy with her decision but her companion's lack of support was a little disheartening. She wondered once again if everyone would be happier if Finn had found a different person to carry out the task of reviving the island. Hikari remembered that Akari had done the same thing many years ago, and gazed hesitatingly up at the Harvest King. "Did... Akari do a better job?"

The Harvest King blinked and then frowned.

"I mean... she didn't need you to look after her, right?" Hikari asked with difficulty. The farmer bit her lip and tore her gaze away from the Harvest King's, feeling ashamed of herself. "Would you prefer it if I was more like her?"

"Irrelevant," the Harvest King said dismissively. "Each individual succeeds and fails in different areas."

"But—"

"It is useless pondering over possibilities," he interrupted. The Harvest King lowered his arm and placed it on his knee. "You should be focusing on your mission right now."

Hikari pulled her water bottle out of her rucksack and took a small sip. The cool water felt wonderful against her cracking lips. She smiled helplessly as she turned to look at the Harvest King. The words were stuck in her throat. He had believed in her and she had decided to give up. Taking a deep breath, the farmer murmured, "I... decided not to continue with it. I-I'm not sure if you were monitoring the situation but my presence has made many of the residents unhappy."

The Harvest King's expression did not change so Hikari was unable to tell what his thoughts were. Hikari continued, hoping to make him see why she chose this decision, while bracing for the inevitable disappointment that he must feel from her choice.

"Five years... isn't that long for a magical creature like Finn, is it?" Hikari asked feebly. "I can wait as well. By then, I will hopefully have created a happier island for him to live in."

At this point, Hikari found his heavy gaze too hard to face and turned away. Her eyes flickered to the slumbering Harvest Sprite a few feet to her left. Finn wouldn't need to worry about her by then either. The farmer fiddled with the bottle in her hands. The Harvest King remained silent and Hikari finally ventured to ask the question that she was bursting to know the answer of. "Are you... disappointed?"

"I am not in a position to feel such an emotion," he replied.

"I am partly responsible for Finn's current state," Hikari reminded, feeling her heart flutter slightly. Gathering her courage, Hikari raised her head and met the Harvest King's eyes.

"My opinion remains unchanged," he responded evenly.

Hikari's shoulders relaxed. The Harvest King's acceptance was warm. It was a nice feeling. Smiling softly, Hikari lay back down and pressed her face against the blanket he had thrown over her earlier. It smelled like fields on a warm summer day. "Thank you."

The Harvest King shifted and returned to gazing at the horizon. "For the record... Akari did not visit me as often as you did."

The brunette grinned, imagining the deity mentally adding that no one else was idiotic enough to sleep on the mountaintop as often as she did either. Hikari was not sure what the Harvest King's admission meant but he didn't sound like he minded her visits –for that, she was glad.

When Hikari awoke, she felt the cold seep into her body even though she was currently wrapped in half a dozen blankets. The fire had died down and the only significant source of heat was the deity still sitting beside her. Despite the cold, she felt well rested and definitely better than yesterday. Her head still pounded, but movement was less painful.

"Good morning," Hikari greeted hoarsely as she managed to wriggle into a sitting position. The Harvest King nodded, indicating that he heard her greeting. Hikari's stomach growled hungrily and she clumsily reached into her rucksack for some mushrooms. Goosebumps rose on her exposed skin and the farmer quickly pulled her arm back into the blanket cocoon when she retrieved her breakfast. She was silent as she nibbled on the mushroom.

"How is the weather today?" Hikari asked quietly as she reached for her bottle of water. Her eyes flickered towards the cloudy carpet beneath them. The gray clouds elegantly rolled above Castanet, but the farmer couldn't tell what was beneath.

"Cloudy," the Harvest King replied at length. "It may rain later."

The farmer nodded and then covered her mouth as she coughed. She wasn't keen on returning to the mines, but she needed to find some more pontata roots. At least one would be nice so she could get rid of this cold. Slowly extracting herself from the blankets and dragging herself onto her feet, Hikari waved good bye to the Harvest King and carefully headed down the stairway. Her movements were still sluggish so she was careful to keep to the middle of the stairway.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when she reached the bottom of the stairway. It would have been embarrassing if she needed rescuing again. Placing a hand on the stone beside the mouth of the cavern, Hikari closed her eyes and was teleported to the bottom of the mountain. Her head spun from the movement and it took a moment for the farmer to focus on walking forward.

First she needed to examine the damage done to her farm during the typhoon and then care for her crops and livestock. She frowned when she saw Bo kneeling by the bridge with a toolbox in hand.

"Hey, Bo," Hikari greeted.

The apprentice jumped in surprise. He rubbed his head in embarrassment when he turned around and found Hikari.

"Sorry, I didn't expect anyone other than Dale and Luke to be up so early," he said. He furrowed his brow. "How did you get on this side of the bridge?"

Hikari tilted her head upon hearing the question. Her eyes trailed down the bridge to find numerous boards missing from the structure, making travel across the river impossible. "Er... I was mining yesterday and ended up trapped here."

"I see," Bo nodded. He turned around and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, this will probably take a few days to fix so we're all stuck here for now."

"Wait, what about the mine cart?" Hikari asked anxiously, thinking about her farm.

"It's damaged as well," Bo sighed. The carpenter's stomach growled loudly. His ears turned a light shade of red when he clutched his stomach in a self-conscious manner. "Er, I guess I should return to work."

Hikari hovered uncertainly behind Bo as he examined the bridge. In the past, he had asked for food as motivation when he repaired things like the bridge and mine cart but the carpenter made no inclination of wanting food from her this time. "I can find some mushrooms for you to eat if you're hungry."

"It's okay," Bo answered.

"Oh, alright," Hikari mumbled awkwardly. When Bo made no indication of changing his mind, the farmer turned around and slowly made her way back. Hikari wondered if the residents thought that she wanted to poison them. She frowned when she realized that this was a possibility as she had been seen together with the Witch a while back. It didn't help that Witch had made a few threats directed at the townspeople during that time. Hikari tilted her head to the side as she considered the thought. She recognized that Bo was a well-grounded person that wouldn't believe in such things, so it must be something else. At the moment though, she couldn't figure out what his thoughts were.

It would be wonderful if the bridge was repaired quickly, but if Bo didn't want food from her, and Dale didn't provide adequate food for his apprentice, there was very little she could do. The farmer grimaced at the thought of returning to a field of wilting crops and starving animals. Was there really nothing she could do?

Sighing, Hikari returned to the mines in search of the mole. It was a little disheartening when the creature scurried away as fast as it possibly could when it caught sight of her. She supposed she would have done the same if their roles were switched. Her hopes of finding a pontata root today were low, especially with her condition. Dragging the hammer behind her, the brunette wondered through the mine, hoping to catch the creature off guard.

In the end, Hikari had collected a variety of ores, wonderfuls, and some mushrooms, but did not have any pontata roots. Coughing weakly into her elbow, Hikari focused her blurring vision on the ground in front of her. She carefully made her way to the stairway while silently cursing the damaging gases in the mines.

Once outside, Hikari noticed that the sky was a darker grey than earlier. She couldn't tell what time it was but since Owen was heading back inside the blacksmith, Hikari assumed that it was evening. She leaned heavily against the mouth of the cave. It was still too early to retire for the day and she disliked sitting around doing nothing. Curiosity made her head towards the bridge and she was disappointed to find that little progress had been made. Bo was miserably packing up his tools, looking just as dissatisfied as the farmer watching him.

Hikari's shoulders slumped as she thought about her crops and animals. After carefully considering her options, Hikari headed towards the Goddess Spring. She had collected a few mushrooms from the mine and the sprites loved them. She felt like she owed them for the favour they did for her yesterday.

"Hey, it's Hikari!"

"Yoo-hoo! Hikari!"

The farmer's unhappiness slowly melted away at the sight of the hopping Harvest Sprites. The sunny spring contrasted greatly with the overcast skies outside the area. Everything here seemed so warm and happy.

"Hello, Hikari." The Harvest Goddess welcomed her with open arms when the farmer approached the Goddess Tree. "What brings you here?"

"Um, gifts!" she declared, holding out a handful of mushrooms.

Their eyes sparkling with joy, the Harvest Sprites gathered around her and claimed a mushroom. Hikari gazed apologetically at the Harvest Goddess as she did not have anything with her that the goddess liked. However, the gentle smile on the Harvest Goddess' face told Hikari that she was happy just watching the sprites enjoy the gifts they had received.

"Oi! Hikari, why did you let Alan and Daren have all the fun?" Collin, the guardian of the Yellow Bell, asked. The sprite floated in front of her, pouting cutely.

"Those two couldn't stop talking about their successful mission," Ben added. The blue sprite glared half heartedly at the two mentioned sprites. "I wouldn't mind doing something useful and fun."

"Is it because I'm too little?" Edge wailed.

Hikari held her hands up, trying to pacify the three sprites. "That's not it at all. I know you're all capable."

"You have a mission for us then?"

Hikari rubbed the back of her head. Though she needed help with a lot of things, they weren't tasks the sprites would find fun or were able to accomplish. She didn't want to disappoint the three sprites crowded hopefully in front of her and raked her mind for something she needed to be delivered. Clapping her hands together, Hikari stumbled across the perfect solution to her problem.

Opening her rucksack, the farmer pulled out the remaining mushrooms she had gathered from the mines and a handkerchief. Laying the handkerchief on the ground and placing the mushrooms on top, the farmer rolled up the handkerchief and tied the ends together, producing a small, odd looking bundle. The farmer crouched down on the ground as she stared at the package in her hands.

"Okay, I need you to make three important deliveries," Hikari announced, "so you'll have to listen carefully."

Ben, Collin and Edge had unconsciously drifted closer to her as they watched her wrap the package. The three sprites nodded, listening to her with their undivided attention. Alan and Daren's attention were also caught and they stopped their conversation to look over at her.

"The carpenter's apprentice, Bo, has more energy when he has good lunches," Hikari explained. "I can't go home to use the pot to make them, but you three can. Your mission is to make mushroom rice and bring it to him every day before noon for as long as it takes for him to finish the bridge, or until I run out of ingredients."

"Yay! This sounds like fun," Edge twittered. "Oh, but only Daren can cook."

"Alan and Daren can help if you want."

Edge and Collin cheered while Ben drifted forward to accept the bundle of mushrooms. Hikari grinned as she watched the sprites. It felt nice to give them something to be excited about.

The farmer frowned as she looked back at the exit of the spring. Based on Bo's earlier reaction, would he accept the gift if he thought that it was from her? It would be distressing for the sprites if the carpenter did not accept the lunches they made for him. However, mysterious unlabelled lunches were not that appealing to most people. Drumming her finger on her chin, Hikari tried to think of a solution. Another mistake from her would make the sprites as unhappy as all her other friends. Had she made a mistake in assigning this task in her excitement?

"Ben, could you make sure to attach a label on the lunchbox saying that the lunch is for Bo and from the Harvest Sprites?" Hikari finally asked. It didn't sound any less suspicious, but it would provide a recipient and imply a benefactor with pure intentions.

"I'll make sure to do that!" promised the most organized Harvest Sprite.

She hoped that it would work. Nodding stiffly, Hikari waved goodbye to the Harvest Sprites and the Harvest Goddess, who was smiling serenely at her. The goddess' smile was enough to disperse some of her doubts. However, Hikari's thoughts were still troubled as she wondered back toward the Garmon Mine district. She had said she wouldn't interfere with their lives anymore... but she didn't regret her decision with the pontata roots.

The farmer gazed up at the branches that hung above the path. Behind the patches of leaves, she could see that the sky had darkened further. Reaching the edge of the wooded area, the brunette gazed around at the peacefully sleeping houses. Warm light fell out of the windows, accompanied by faint chatter and the smell of dinner. Moving forward past the buildings, Hikari decided that as long as no one knew she was related to the gifts, then her actions would not tangle the villagers into potential problems related to her.

Hikari flattened her hand against the cold stone and returned to the top of Mt. Garmon in a flash. The brunette stumbled slightly once her feet touched solid ground once again. Clutching onto the top of the boulder, she waited for the dizziness to subside before moving. Without any pontata roots, she supposed she had to wait for the cold to take its course.

"I'm back," Hikari announced as she trudged over to the pile of blankets. She dropped her rucksack near Finn and spread out a blanket neatly onto the ground. Sighing softly, the brunette lay down on a blanket and pulled another few blankets over her body.

The Harvest King turned around from the edge of the mountain and walked towards her. As he sat down to her right, the pile of wood near the middle of the dais burst into flames, casting a warm glow over the area.

"Are you not going to eat?" he asked.

"I'm too tired," the brunette mumbled. She gazed at the fire, glad for the added warmth. "I don't think I have any food in my rucksack anyway –I gave away all my mushrooms."

Hikari did not need to look to know that the Harvest King was probably frowning disapprovingly at her. She supposed that her actions were pretty idiotic, but she had been so worried about her animals and wanted nothing more than for Bo to finish repairing the bridge as quickly as possible. Her cheeks heated for a moment. It shouldn't be that big of a problem. Common mushrooms were fairly easy to find, though they did not restore much stamina. She will worry about food tomorrow.

"Goodnight..." she mumbled. Her heavy eyelids fell closed and the brunette fell into a deep sleep. The cold awakened the farmer once again. Forcing her eyes open, she noticed that the darkness of the night was slowly retreating and only the brightest of stars can now be seen. Looking around her, Hikari noted that the fire had long since died.

The brunette drew her limbs closer to her chest and noticed that a few more blankets had been carefully placed on top of her sometime last night. Slowly twisting around, Hikari found the Harvest King silently gazing out at the horizon. His expression was serene and thoughtful, making Hikari wonder if this was how he usually looked when he was unguarded.

Hikari rubbed her hands together quietly, not wanting to disturb the deity beside her. It was getting uncomfortably chilly. Perhaps the Harvest King's method of wrapping blankets around her was reasonable after all.

"Are you cold?"

Hikari started. Before she could formulate a reply, the fire sprang to life once again.

"Thanks." Sitting up, Hikari draped a blanket over her shoulder and looked curiously up at the Harvest King. His usual stern expression was back in place.

"It's still early. Don't you need sleep?"

The brunette smiled and shrugged. It was difficult to sleep again after waking up and the day began in only an hour. She studied the Harvest King. He appeared to be the picture of health, even though she had never seen him sleep. "Do you... um, need sleep?"

Still looking at the horizon, he replied, "Unlike humans, I can function effectively without sleep if necessary."

"If necessary?" Hikari echoed.

The deity's lips twitched. "Sleeping is beneficial, even if it is not essential for me to do so."

"I see." Hikari drew her legs to her chest and gazed out at the horizon. The edges of the sun were peeking out from behind the hills in the east, throwing rays of orange light upwards. Above her, a beautiful violet color had formed at the edges of the dark night sky. The violet morphed into a vibrant pink as it neared the sun. The pastel colors stretched across the sky, forming a beautiful dome of colors that seemed to stretch perpetually in all directions. "It's so pretty."

Hikari turned to look at the Harvest King. To her surprise, she found that the light that encircled his body was just as beautiful and brilliant as the rays of the sun. The farmer covered her smile. She supposed she couldn't expect any less from the almighty Harvest King.

Hikari left once the sun had fully risen. She started the day by heading down the mountain and collecting mushrooms. A couple common mushrooms had grown at the base of the mountain, and sitting on the shipping bin, Hikari ate the mushrooms while watching the residents slowly awaken. After finishing breakfast, Hikari continued wondering around the area in search of herbs and any other wild plants that were edible. When she neared the bridge, she saw Collin fluttering towards the spring. When he spotted her, the sprite gave her a small wink before continuing on his way.

Hikari turned to see Bo gazing open mouthed at the lunch box in his hands. His surprised gaze switched between the lunch box in one hand and the note held in his other hand. After a moment, he started happily eating the mushroom rice.

The farmer smiled, pleased with the appreciative expression on Bo's face. Not wanting the carpenter to form the connection between her and the lunch in his hands, Hikari quietly headed back towards the mine. She had half a day ahead of her and decided that there was nothing to do but mine. Perhaps she would be able to find the elusive mole today.

For the second time that week, Hikari exited the mine with only a handful of ores, wonderfuls, toadstools and mushrooms. Combined with the items she had collected yesterday, Hikari decided that she had enough to visit the accessory shop and have them refined.

The farmer nervously entered the shop. Clearing her throat, Hikari quietly said, "Hey, Mira. It's been a while."

The shop owner smiled warily at Hikari. "Yes, it has."

"Can you refine these for me?" the farmer asked politely, as she spread out her collection on the countertop. She raised her head and curiously studied Mira. The older woman was one of the people she had originally befriended and she was hoping that Mira's attitude toward her wouldn't change so much.

"That would be 780G," Mira replied briskly. After accepting the money, the woman turned around and began working.

Hikari sat on the couch as she waited and fiddled with her hands. "Mira..."

The farmer hesitated as she wondered whether or not she should involve herself in the older woman's life, especially if Mira appeared to distrust her now. Shaking her head, Hikari let her earlier question fade away.

Both women were silent during the entire time Mira worked. When the shop owner was finished, Hikari went and collected the refined ore and gemstones. Flashing Mira a thankful smile, Hikari exited the shop and deposited the items in the shipping bin. Since the sun still hadn't set yet, the farmer sat on top of the shipping bin and watched the residents of the Garmon Mine district finish the day.

On cue, Owen exited the mine, causing his cousin to hop excitedly on the spot before running up to him. Owen's posture was different today. Even though he smiled gently at Chloe, Hikari could tell that something was bothering him. Chloe seemed to notice this as well since she started to question Owen.

"Don't worry about it, Chloe," the blacksmith smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just a little worried since I made a promise to Anissa to find pontata roots for the clinic but haven't managed to catch the mole after mining all day. It's unusual, so I'm a little worried."

"I'll help you find some tomorrow," the young girl said.

Owen grinned and patted Chloe's head affectionately once again. "Thanks."

Hikari bit her lip. It was probably her fault that catching the mole was more difficult right now. She wondered if the mole would forget about her chasing it around for close to twelve hours in a few more days. The farmer silently watched as Owen straightened his back, and headed towards the accessory shop with Chloe following behind him.

Did her interference create unnecessary problems for the residents again? Hikari pressed her hand to her chest and sighed. She had thought keeping her promise to Witch and giving the pontata roots to Anissa to help Jin was the right decision. She still thought that it was the right decision. Perhaps all decisions have negative consequences of some sort... or all the decisions she made were fated to turn out badly. Hikari sincerely hoped that it was the former.

After much though, the farmer stretched her muscles and teleported back to the top of Mt. Garmon. Though Hikari would not choose to sleep here under normal circumstances, the mountain top had a welcoming feel after all the time she had spent here.

"I'm back."

The Harvest King nodded and a small fire sprang to life in the middle of the dais. Hikari smiled and took her place on top of the blankets. No matter how tiring her day was or how many challenges she faced, returning here often gave her the energy to face the next day. Hikari smiled thoughtfully as the Harvest King sat down beside her.

She just might have stumbled across the thing she was looking for when she came to Castanet looking for a new start.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**Wizard

_Snow... and darkness. A small child lay on the ground. Snow drifted down from the heavens, enveloping the small body in a heavy, white blanket... _

Wizard slowly opened his eyes and stared solemnly at the ceiling.

The atmosphere was unsettling today.

Pushing his covers aside, Wizard sat up and raked his fingers through his hair. His intuition told him that something unwelcome was about to happen. Sorting out his priorities, Wizard stretched out his senses to check up on the farmer.

Despite Hikari's aura being particularly potent, it was difficult to locate a specific life form in a typhoon. In a few minutes, he concluded that she was not at her farm. The chickens and ducks in the coop beside Hikari's house were unsettled, as were the cows, sheep, and horse nearby.

Clenching his jaw, Wizard focused his attention on the Garmon Mine District, as it was the most plausible location at the moment. Various earthy human auras were scattered about the region. A particularly potent aura drew his attention. The human was weary but otherwise not in any danger.

Wizard furrowed his brow in displeasure. He thought Hikari had stopped mining well into the night.

As Wizard pulled on his socks, he considered borrowing the book concerning reincarnations from Witch so he could learn how to recognize individual auras. Though he was still able to pinpoint Hikari, his current method was fairly arduous.

"Check on the premonition first..." he reminded himself.

Sliding his feet into his boots, Wizard crossed the room to his crystal ball and spread his hands apart. The crystal ball glowed softly, bathing the room in a pale blue light. Focusing on the source of the unsettling feeling, Wizard was faced with the vision of Hikari hanging off a bridge in front of a waterfall.

In an instant, Wizard had grabbed his cloak and rushed out the door.

He calculated the time before the vision took place and cursed underneath his breath. Skidding down the sloping road, Wizard hoped that Hikari would be able to hang onto the bridge long enough for him to reach her.

Wizard sprinted out of Harmonica Town. His lungs were burning when he dashed past her farm and onto the path that led to Garmon Mine. Hikari's feelings of horror and despair were so strong that his own limbs were beginning to feel numb.

The bridge wasn't far up ahead. Hikari's fear spiked. Summoning his magic in his hands, he blindly threw his magic forward. At the same moment, power exploded up ahead and Wizard was thrown backwards from the sheer strength of the fiery power.

Slowly pushing himself off the muddy ground, he turned towards the bridge. In another flash, both the Harvest King and Hikari disappeared. Wizard gazed upwards in the direction of Mt. Garmon. It took a moment to sort his thoughts, but he managed to conclude that she would be safe in the Harvest King's hands.

Shakily standing onto his feet, Wizard took in a deep breath and attempted to stop his head from spinning. He had used too much power in his frantic attempt to catch Hikari with his magic. Breathing heavily, he slowly headed back the way he came. His vision started to dim. Wizard sunk to his knees. It would be detrimental if he were to fall unconscious outside in the middle of a typhoon.

The closest building was Hikari's farm. Hopefully she would not mind if he rested there without her permission. Slowly getting onto his feet once again, Wizard dragged himself towards her farm. He made sure to keep away from the right side of the path so he would not accidently step off the mountain and plummet into the river below.

Reaching the farm, Wizard headed towards Hikari's home but frowned when he found that her door was locked. Holding back a sigh, Wizard stumbled past the chicken coop and pulled open the door to the barn. Hikari's farm animals cried in alarm as he forced the door closed behind him and leaned heavily against the wooden board.

Absorbing the calm aura that lingered around Wizard, the horse and the other animals in the barn eventually quieted. After surveying the area, Wizard dragged himself to the back of the barn and dropped limply on top of a pile of hay.

The magical-being curled up on his side. He hazily recalled that Akari had always marvelled at his ability to handle her animals, though she still insisted that he not worry about her farm work. Wizard grabbed onto a handful of hay and let out a soft sigh. His eyes slowly drifted close.

_Orange light broke through the darkness. A tall, cloaked figure fought through the icy wind, holding out a glowing orb in a gloved hand. The figure stopped in front of the unconscious boy. Directing the globe to rest over the boy, the man knelt and brushed the snow off the child. _

Wizard opened an eye when he felt something tugging on his sleeve. A cow had the sleeve of his cloak grasped in-between its teeth. The creature mooed pitifully at him while continuing to chew on the cloth. After regaining his bearings, Wizard rose to his feet and brushed off the strands of hay that clung to his clothes. The cow let go of his sleeve when Wizard moved to retrieve fodder for the animals.

As he distributed the fodder, Wizard pondered over the dream. The feeling of the dream indicated that it was either a vision or a fragmented memory. Unfortunately, he could not decide which one it was. He had lived for so long that he could no longer remember every event that had occurred.

His thoughts drifted to Hikari. The trees in the Garmon Mine district were distressed, still recovering from yesterday's rough typhoon. Two conscious human stood beyond the forest, their emotions flickering as they interacted with one another. Minutes passed by before the heavier aura retreated back into the Garmon Mine district, feeling defeat and worry.

It appeared as if the bridge was damaged again.

Wizard massaged his temples as he opened his eyes. Checking up on Hikari so frequently and using such an inefficient method was tiring. However, the events unfolding recently were worrying so he had no choice but to watch out for the farmer.

A few hours later, Wizard was standing in front of Witch's door. Another headache was building up. Encounters with Witch rarely ended well. Wizard pushed open the door and quietly stepped into the house. Witch was sitting primly on a chair drinking tea.

"Took you long enough," she frowned. She placed the teacup back on the saucer and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was starting to think that you didn't care."

"Your assumption... is correct," Wizard answered.

Witch's frown deepened. "What do you mean by that?"

After his previous conversation with Witch, he had spent the night by the river, wondering what the implications would be if Hikari was proved to be Akari's reincarnation. If Akari had gone through the trouble to come back and seek him out, did it not mean that she wished that he returned to her as well? The thought was logical and appealing, but...

"Hikari's relation to Akari should be irrelevant," Wizard answered quietly. "Thus... I do not care to know if Hikari and Akari... has the same soul or not."

Witch drummed her fingers on the table as she puzzled over his answer. "You think that they do though."

Wizard kept his expression blank, wondering if Witch's ability to understand him had improved or if Akari and Hikari's similarities are so obvious that it would be hard not to believe that they did not carry the same soul.

Witch focused her narrowed, golden eyes on Wizard. "So you do not care if Akari did everything she could to return to your side."

The accusation burned. He cared for Akari more than anything else.

Wizard calmly met Witch's harsh glare. "If she did... then it is my turn to return the favour."

If Akari returned against all odds to ensure he lived happily, putting her own happiness aside for him like she had in the past, then he could not take advantage of her in such a way. After the night at the graveyard, he had decided that all he wanted was to ensure Hikari's happiness. Even if Hikari was not actually his wife's reincarnation, he was willing to do everything he could to help the friend that comforted him and brought him out of his depressive state. In the end, he could not bring himself to try and court her solely for the reason that Hikari was most likely Akari's reincarnation.

Witch's eyes softened slightly. She turned away and toyed uncomfortably with the bracelet around her wrist. "Why are you here then if you do not want the book for the spell?"

"I desire... to study how to identify individual auras... and study the subject... as knowledge in this area is scarce."

"Fine," Witch scoffed. She pulled a thin black book off the shelf and held it out to Wizard while still looking in the opposite direction.

Stepping forward, Wizard accepted the book and tucked it under his arm. He hesitated as he gazed down at Witch's bracelet. The chipped but carefully maintained object appeared just as old as the book. Though Wizard tried to avoid digging into Witch's personal matters, the tight grip she had on the bracelet and her refusal to face him tugged at his heart. "I hope... you'll find that person someday."

Witch snorted and pushed back her chair. Standing onto her feet, she casually headed towards her cauldron. "I've long since forgotten about her."

Wizard watched as his companion haphazardly dumped a variety of ingredients into the cauldron. He turned around and silently left the house.

Hikari did not return the next day or the day after. Wizard kept himself busy during this time studying and attempting to see the essence of individual souls. He had believed the task would have been relatively easy due to his experience in the area of seeing the nonphysical but was unable to master the ability after days of practicing on the sparrows that populated the small town. No matter how much he concentrated, he could only feel the sensation that identified the creatures as sparrows.

Wizard wondered if he was overconfident with his abilities as he walked back from Hikari's farm on the third day. Wandering over to the church grounds, Wizard gazed out at the ocean and sighed. His current abilities served his purposes well, but he disliked giving up on learning something. He would just need to keep practicing.

Bo managed to repair the bridge the day after, on time for the entire island to make it to the Summer Festival. Harmonica Town was buzzing with activity from the moment the sun rose in the sky. Various shop owners were out setting stands, while other citizens set up the decorations. Trying to avoid a headache from all the chatter and noise, Wizard remained in his house and studied the book until evening fell.

Gazing out the window, Wizard noticed that the competitions had ended. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink, with hints of yellow and orange mixed onto the pink canvas. Deciding to check if the stands were selling anything useful, Wizard stepped outside his house for a short stroll. He did not find anything particularly interesting but the walk was pleasant nonetheless.

"Wizard!"

Wizard turned around and nearly stumbled backwards when he was greeted with a fervent hug.

"Thank you so much for looking after my farm!" Hikari said, her voice muffled as her face was pressed into his cloak. "I was so worried that I would come back to a field of dead plants and a farm full of sick, angry animals."

"You're welcome... Hikari."

"How did you manage to get the tools though?" she questioned curiously.

"I used... a spell to unlock your door," Wizard answered. "I hope you don't mind."

Hikari laughed. "I'm glad you didn't blow apart my door."

After Hikari had let go of him, Wizard stepped back to examine the young woman. She seemed much happier than when he saw her last. Whether it was because of recent events, or something she had learned about herself while trapped in the Garmon Mine district during the past six days, Hikari's eyes seemed to shimmer differently. Wizard blinked when he saw a hint of green flicker around her body.

"Did you attend... any of the competitions?" he finally asked as he headed towards a crate by the Fishery and took a seat.

"I got second place in the Fishing Tournament," Hikari announced. The farmer smiled and then gazed down at her feet. "I think that one was more because of luck though."

"Luck... can only provide so much... without skill," Wizard responded. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Hikari smiled.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they gazed out at the ocean. More people were now gathered at the beach, laying out blankets as they prepared to watch the fireworks. Pieces of gossip reached their ears, the speakers oblivious to Hikari's presence in the shadows of the large Fishery. Hikari looked thoughtful as she listened to the conversations.

It appeared that the most prevalent topic of conversation in Castanet at the moment was the mysterious distribution of gifts from the "Harvest Sprites." A large group was debating whether or not Hikari was the gift giver as she was one of the only people on the island that had done such deeds in the past.

"I think she is," Kathy announced.

"Absolutely not," Owen argued. "The only reason she was nice to everyone before was because she wanted something in return. No one is falling for that again."

"But since no one is accepting her gifts because they think she wants something in return, wouldn't it make sense for her to give out gifts under a different name?" the waitress voiced.

"Why would she do that?"

"It's not Hikari," Chase declared. "Anissa received a parcel of pontata roots on the day of the typhoon, but Hikari was stuck in the Garmon Mine district because of the damaged bridge."

"There! Unless Hikari could fly, she is not the one giving out gifts," Owen declared.

"I'm going to agree with Owen," Bo said calmly. "I was given cooked lunches by the 'Harvest Sprites' during the time the bridge was damaged. Hikari could not have made those without access to a pot and stove. I didn't see anyone when the lunches appeared either."

"Then Harvest Sprites really exist?" Maya asked, her voice quiet with wonder.

Though he was not aware of Hikari giving out gifts anonymously, Wizard was able to easily connect the mysterious gifts and mention of the Harvest Sprites to the young woman beside him. Though the Harvest Sprites were kind hearted creatures, they did not give out such trivial gifts and at such a high frequency. Wizard arched an eyebrow when he looked at Hikari.

The farmer grinned and gave a small shrug. When Wizard did not say anything, she turned back to face the ocean and continued to admire the scenery. It appeared that the idea that the residents thought she wanted something in return when she gave out gifts did not bother her too much. If it did, she didn't let it show, and Wizard knew that her attempts of hiding her emotions were largely ineffective.

Gazing out at the ocean, he noted, "You're shining brighter than ever... have you found... your sun?"

It took a moment for Hikari to recall the conversation they had under her cherry trees during the spring. Hikari's smile softened. "That would be nice, but to be honest, I'm not sure myself."

Though Wizard had been immersed in his own troubles until a short while ago, he was not oblivious to where Hikari spent an unusual amount of time at. Based on the soft smile on the farmer's face, Wizard could easily piece together the remaining parts of his hypothesis. "Who better to play the role of the sun... than the Harvest King?"

Hikari's surprised expression and silence confirmed his guess. Wizard smiled softly, happy that she had found someone that could support her and effectively encourage her to do her best. Oddly, he still felt a hint of envy. Perhaps it was because he was not the one providing Hikari with such strength. "If you wish... I would try my best... to be a supporting sun as well."

The brunette tilted her head to the side. "Didn't you say that it was impossible for a star to move closer and become a sun?"

"I believe... I said that it would be highly unlikely," Wizard answered, with a small grin. That conversation had been particularly memorable because Hikari's thoughts had caught him off guard.

"Oh, I guess you did," Hikari said, her eyes lighting up as she recalled the memory. Hikari placed a finger on her chin. "It seems like your view has shifted though. What has changed since then?"

Wizard hesitated, unsure if it was correct to say that anything had really changed at all. His eyes met Hikari's curious orbs and he struggled to produce an adequate answer that would not cause Hikari to misunderstand. "You've... shown me... that the highly unlikely is not that problematic of an obstacle... with the right motivation."

"Oh?" The farmer carefully pondered over his words. After a few minutes, she shook her head and grinned. "You're still giving out ambiguous answers."

"Am I?" he mused.

Shaking her head again, Hikari slid off the crate and turned to face Wizard. Her expression was a strange mixture of gratitude and sadness. "I have something to do. I hope you enjoy the fireworks."

Wizard nodded. "You as well."

Giving one last wave, Hikari disappeared behind a corner.

His eyes lingered on the spot Hikari disappeared. Rubbing his arm, Wizard gazed at the dark sky. The fireworks would begin in a few more minutes. "Perhaps... this is best."

Hikari did not visit him for the remainder of summer. It appeared as if she was avoiding interactions with all the residents in Castanet. As Hikari slowly disappeared, the mysterious gifts began to emerge more prominently. Chase had received a blue feather after many unsuccessful attempts of trying to retrieve one himself. After twisting his ankle on his fourth try, the rare item had appeared on a table inside his house. The mysterious method in which the gifts were delivered caused great confusion amongst the residents, such that many of them now believed in the existence of Harvest Sprites, even if they had never seen any themselves.

On the first day of autumn, Wizard found himself in front of Hikari's house holding a cup of vegetable juice. He understood Hikari's motive; however concealing herself from her remaining friends was most likely unhealthy for her.

"Oh, Wizard, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked. She hid half her body behind the door, and looked nervously out at him.

"I made this. Do you want it?" he asked, holding out the vegetable juice. "It's good for you."

Hikari blinked in surprise and a shy smile spread across her face. "Can I really have it?"

The brunette's smile widened when Wizard nodded. She opened the door wider as she accepted the cup. She gazed in astonishment at the gift in her hands for a moment before she raised her head and smiled hesitantly at Wizard. "How have you been?"

"I've... been well," he answered slowly. He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Do you... remember the promise I made to you?"

Hikari didn't reply, so Wizard continued. "You said... that I was an important friend. Am I... no longer... important to you?"

"It's not like that at all!" Hikari gasped, frantically waving her hand.

"Why are you avoiding your friends then?" a new voice questioned.

Both Hikari and Wizard turned around to find Julius marching towards Hikari. The jeweller's emotions were passionate and unrestrained, creating an impressive yet terrifying impression. Hikari took a step back upon seeing the anger on Julius' face. Slamming his fist against the door frame, Julius bent forward so that he was eyelevel with Hikari.

The brunette turned her head to the side and hid behind her hair to avoid Julius' gaze. "I-I thought this would make your lives easier. I m-mean, being associated with me will only cause you problems."

"Friends stay together through good times and bad," Julius seethed, his nails digging into the wood. "They do not run away when life becomes difficult."

"Strive... to live happily for yourself... instead of worrying excessively about us," Wizard softly added. "This will make those around you happy."

Hikari uncertainly nibbled on her lower lip.

"Do you still think of us as friends?" Julius questioned.

The brunette's head snapped up. "I do! That is why I want to stay away. I don't want you to become involved in my problems."

"Then don't," Julius ordered steadily. The sincerity in Hikari's eyes dissolved the jeweller's anger. He unfurled his fist, his hand sliding down the door frame to rest limply by his side. "We were worried about you."

"The townspeople may say unpleasant things about you," Hikari warned reluctantly.

"We are still your friends."

Hikari's lips trembled as she attempted to smile. She looked at Julius and then turned to Wizard. "Through good times and bad, then?"

"Yes."

The jeweller had a couple of hours to spare before the Accessory Shop opened and decided to stay at the farm. Wizard didn't have any plans either so they both ended up standing under Hikari's cherry trees as they watched the farmer water her crops.

"Thanks for helping me convince Hikari."

Wizard inclined his head.

"Not a lot of her former friends care to uphold their relationship after all the incidents," Julius commented, turning to look at the other man. His eyes were appraising as he tried to unravel the thoughts of one of the most reclusive residents in Castanet.

The magical-being gazed at Julius out of the corner of his eyes. "They are unable to understand... Hikari and... the events that shape her motivations."

"You know what they are?" Julius questioned.

"It is not... for me to tell." Wizard focused his attention back on Hikari. Even though the human beside him did not know about Hikari's interactions with the deities, Julius did not doubt her. He was happy to know that she had found such a friend. "I believe... that she will tell you one day."

"Hm..." Julius did not sound satisfied but appeared willing to wait for Hikari to reveal her secret.

Wizard continued to follow Hikari's movements. A pale green color lingered around her body when he concentrated his magic into his eyes. The green reminded him of new leaves during the spring. It was a beautiful color.

After his visit, Hikari made sure to visit Wizard every day. On days where Hikari was too busy to visit, Wizard visited her during the evening.

The farmer was roasting yams when Wizard arrived.

"Good evening Hikari."

Still unable to identify his silent approaches, the brunette started, almost dropping the yam in her alarm. After calming down, the farmer gave a half hearted glare and resumed roasting the yam while Wizard took a seat beside her.

"It's really dark tonight," Hikari said worriedly. "I don't want you injuring yourself visiting me if you can't see where you're going."

"The stars... are particularly beautiful on such nights," Wizard replied.

Hikari tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and turned to look sternly at Wizard. "I'm guessing you wonder around in the dark a lot then."

Wizard smiled and leaned back on the yellowing grass. "You do not need to worry."

He heard Hikari sigh. After a moment, a roasted yam was shoved into his face. The paper wrapper rustled softly as Wizard accepted the gift.

"But what if you accidently step into a hole and twist your ankle?" Hikari questioned. The farmer shifted and peered down at Wizard. "Then again, I don't think I can imagine you doing something like that. Ah, now I don't know what to think!"

The genuine concern in her voice was heart warming. Wizard momentarily closed his eyes. "If it comforts you... I'll stay at home on nights with a new moon."

"I'm happy with that," Hikari said softly as she started roasting another yam. "Anyway, you should eat that before it gets cold."

Smiling, Wizard sat up and looked at the vegetable in his hands. It had been a while since he had eaten this particular food. Taking a small bite, he noted that it had an earthy and slightly sweet taste.

"I still can't consistently grow high quality vegetables," Hikari sighed regretfully as she finished roasting another yam. She carefully wrapped the hot vegetable in another piece of paper, careful not to burn her fingers.

"It is said... that planting crops during a new moon... would result in a successful harvest," Wizard smirked.

Hikari stuck out her tongue and laughed. "I think I'll pass. I'm sure to twist an ankle if I decide to wonder through my fields in pitch darkness planting seeds."

Wizard noted that Hikari's laughter was very warm. It was odd, but even the roaring bonfire in front of him did not compare to the brunette's presence. Just like the fire though, he imagined that it would burn to touch her... so he cautiously protected her at a safe distance.

Wizard was watching the leaves flutter past his window one afternoon. Trees that once displayed emerald green leaves would be stripped bare in a few more days. The plants and animals were preparing for winter. Soon, he would need to wait until spring to see Castanet flourish with life again. It had been a while since he cared about this.

"Wizard! I brought you some coffee."

He slowly turned away from the window to greet Hikari. Her cheeks were flushed from the chilly autumn air, but she still smiled vibrantly at him. Wizard accepted the cup, breathing in the rich aroma. "Thank you."

Pulling a chair beside Wizard's desk, the farmer asked if he had heard any news of a person desperately needing help with something. He took a sip from the cup as he considered her question.

"It is fine... to occasionally allow the humans... to tend to their own problems."

"I know that," Hikari pouted. "I'll make sure not to overdo it."

Wizard nodded but made a note to only relate major problems to his companion. Closing his eyes, he recalled conversations, emotions, actions, and unsaid things that he had recently observed. "I do not believe that there is anything... that would require your assistance this week."

"Thanks for keeping an eye out for me," Hikari said. She toyed distractedly with a lock of hair while smiling softly to herself. "I want Castanet to be a happy place."

"It has improved significantly... since you arrived."

"I suppose it has in some aspects," she replied thoughtfully. "There are some things I regret doing though."

He offered her a small smile. "Failing is sometimes essential... for growth."

"I wonder," Hikari murmured. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at the ceiling. "I can't imagine you or the Harvest King failing as miserably as I do."

"You think too highly of me..." Wizard noted with a wry grin. Though he was cautious in everything he did, mistakes were a part of life. At times, he was not even aware of having made an error until centuries later. He knew that even deities were not perfect. The consequences when mistakes were made by such powerful beings were often severe, thus they had less freedom than he did.

Hikari appeared to be thinking similarly. "I suppose the stakes are higher for you guys. I mean, when humans make irreversible mistakes, they can escape the consequences in death, but immortals will have to live with it forever."

"Not forever," Wizard corrected. "I'm not immortal like the Harvest King... but such things will pass... even for him."

He did not believe that anything continued forever.

The brunette clasped her hands together and gazed down at her lap. "Do you think he gets lonely?"

"I believe... he feels emotions like everyone else," Wizard answered quietly. The Harvest King's emotions may be jaded by centuries of dedication to his work, but Wizard believed that the deity would still react to certain events. Looking at Hikari's shimmering eyes, he worriedly wondered if Hikari would find happiness with the Harvest King.

Fall passed by pleasantly with afternoons drinking coffee at Wizard's house or warm nights eating by the bonfire. The mysterious gifts continued to appear and Hikari contently watched at a distance. Lately, she was working harder than ever to make the island a better place for everyone. When Wizard watched her, he was reminded of the demanding effort Akari made in order to ensure he lived happily. His mind lingered on her unusual amount of enthusiasm with a hint of sadness.

Soon, winter crept into Castanet. The land was brushed over with a coat of snow that would last until the end of the year. The season stole away all warmth and left the land cold and barren. He disliked winter.

"You seem unhappy."

Wizard turned away from the field of snowdrop flowers to look at the inquisitive brunette sitting by his side. "Snowdrops... they were Akari's favourite. She planted the entire plot in front of the house... full of them each winter."

Hikari didn't reply, but merely looked at him encouragingly with her concerned brown eyes. He cleared his throat and turned away. "She... liked them because... even though they appear delicate... they are able to push through the heavy blanket of snow."

After a moment, Hikari placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I understand her sentiments," Hikari said with a small smile. "They're very inspiring flowers. They make me want to overcome all challenges, and become a strong and beautiful person."

The two silently watched the bell-shaped flowers sway with the breeze.

"What was she like?"

"She... was like the night," Wizard answered softly. Hikari listened receptively as he spoke about Akari's gentle personality. As he reminisced, he realized that this was his first time thinking about Akari without wishing to return to the part.

He had something in the present to live for now.

Winter was not as terrible as he had thought it would be with Hikari by his side. He remembered that it used to be his favourite season. It was the season where the stars were particularly beautiful and the town was quiet and calm.

"Hikari... Tomorrow is New Year's Eve... Do you wish to attend the festival together?" The brunette had spent at least part of all the festivals with the Harvest King, but he hoped that he could accompany her for the competitions.

The brunette smiled brightly. "That would be nice."

Strings of sparkling lights decorated the clock tower and the surrounding area on the day of the festival. The decorations and the brightly coloured booths contrasted vividly with the surrounding snow, creating a festive atmosphere.

Wizard met Hikari at the crowded town square once the sky had darkened. The brunette's eyes were bright with awe as she admired the decorations. Wizard smiled to himself. "This isn't your first time attending this festival... is it?"

"No, but I can't help but feel speechless," Hikari grinned sheepishly. She tugged on the sleeve of his cloak, looking curiously towards the booths. "I've already signed up for the contests, so let's look at what they have for sale. I didn't have enough money to buy anything last year."

Nodding, Wizard accompanied her towards Shelly's booth. Various outfits and accessories were laid out neatly across the table. Hikari pressed her knuckles to her lips as she carefully examined the accessories. For as long as Wizard had known her, the brunette had never concerned herself with dressing up and appeared thoroughly confused as to what to choose.

"I think... this would look nice on you," Wizard said softly as he picked up a pair of straight, rose coloured hairclips and held it against her hair. The warm color matched her sunny complexion and the simplicity of the design would not clash with her regular outfits.

Hikari smiled. "I'll buy those then."

Wizard pressed the correct amount of gold into Shelly's hands.

"A gift... to thank you... for all that you've done for me," he said when he caught Hikari's curious stare. Warmth filled his cold body when the brunette blushed and thanked him.

"They're beautiful," Hikari cooed, closing her hands around the hairclips and bringing her hand to her chest. She momentarily closed her eyes as a smile flitted across her face. "Thank you so much."

After purchasing some herb seeds from Irene, Hikari joined the other contestants for the Mining Contest near the three tier award podium while Wizard watched her with the rest of the townspeople. The brunette received fourth place; Hikari assured him that such a standing was good since she was terrible at mining. She then proceeded to mumble about a mole and a promise to not show up in the mines for a while, which left Wizard fairly bemused.

The results were similar for the Fashion Contest, which was expected as Hikari did not particularly care about fashion. To Hikari's delight, she had won the Bargain Contest and received 600 pieces of lumber.

"I can finally upgrade my house!" she exclaimed excitedly as she latched onto Wizard.

"Congratulations on winning," Wizard said affectionately as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "To be recognized by everyone is a big deal..."

The two had wandered away from the festive part of Harmonica Town to the tranquil lighthouse. Hikari absentmindedly brushed the snow off the back of the bench. Leaning against the piece of furniture, she gazed at the clock tower and the bustling crowd beneath it.

Wizard followed her gaze, wondering what Hikari was recalling when a reflective and almost wistful smile formed on her lips. She had faced many challenges this year, and had emerged through them all with a heart that remained pure. She had done well. To be precise, she had exceeded his expectations in a surprisingly pleasant way.

"Despite the bumps, I think this year turned out alright," Hikari said quietly. She shyly pressed the tips of her index fingers together. "I learned a lot about myself and made lifelong friends along the way."

Exhaling softly, the brunette pulled together a small smile. She then turned her head to look expectantly up at Wizard. He arched an eyebrow as she gently prodded him but nonetheless complied with her unspoken request.

"People say we should reflect on the year... I usually don't like to," he clarified. Raking his hand through his hair, he gazed hesitatingly at Hikari. "This year... was bearable though."

"_Just_ bearable?" Hikari questioned, a smile tugging on her lips. Her eyes sparkled captivatingly while the pale glow of the moon danced across her skin. He had never realized how painfully beautiful Hikari was in the moonlight. Wizard wondered what it felt like for a star to become lost in the day's radiance. He had always assumed that it was not preferable, but looking at Hikari, he couldn't help but think otherwise.

Wizard reached forward and lightly caressed the side of her face, his fingertips ghosting across her warm skin. She flushed prettily under his searching eyes. "Perhaps better... than bearable then."

Leaning forward, Wizard tenderly pressed a kiss against her cheek. Drowning in the day's light didn't feel unpleasant at all. Wizard took a moment to engrave the memory in his mind.

"I believe... the Harvest King... is waiting for you," Wizard said quietly as pulled away and slid his hand back into his sleeve.

Hikari's hand fluttered to the spot Wizard's fingers rested moments before. Still blushing, Hikari nodded. "Um, thank you for attending the festival with me and for giving me a wonderful year. I'm really happy to have you as a friend."

"Likewise," Wizard smiled. He watched sadly as Hikari carefully crossed the suspension bridge. In truth, he wanted her to stay but couldn't bring himself to call out to her as she slowly walked further and further away.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
Wizard

"Wizard!"

The person in question returned the book he was skimming back on the bookshelf and turned towards the excited brunette leaning against the doorframe.

"I… want you… to be the… first to know," Hikari explained between gasps for air.

"You're injured," he noted. Abrasions marked her elbows and knees. Moving forward, Wizard bent down to examine her injuries. Hikari moved to shuffle backwards but Wizard had placed a hand behind her knee to keep the farmer in place. The wounds were superficial but it appeared as if Hikari had not tended to them yet.

Wizard looked up at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I wanted to tell you first," Hikari said defensively.

He was torn between amusement and displeasure with the thought that Hikari placed him before her own injuries. "You can tell me… while I tend to your injuries then."

Nodding, Hikari dropped on a chair in exhaustion while Wizard rummaged through his cabinets for various medical supplies. Placing them onto the desk beside Hikari, he then wet a clean washcloth and proceeded to gently scrub away the dirt on her knee.

"I can do it myself," Hikari protested quietly.

At the moment, he thought the farmer was too exhausted to be able to perform a thorough job. It would be troublesome if the wounds became infected. Wizard inspected the knee he was currently cleaning, deemed it satisfactory and began focusing on her other knee. "You… wanted to tell me something?"

"I proposed to the Harvest King," Hikari grinned.

Wizard froze for a split second before slowly continuing to clean Hikari's wound. "He… accepted?"

"Yes, he did," Hikari answered gleefully.

Her announcement should not be particularly surprising but the floor beneath him felt as if it had collapsed. Briefly closing his eyes, Wizard recollected himself.

"How did… you obtain these… injuries?" Wizard asked as he began inspecting her elbow.

"I needed to travel up Mt. Garmon to obtain the Blue Feather, right?"

Wizard furrowed his brow. "And you didn't teleport to the top… because?"

"I wanted to do it the traditional way and prove my dedication," Hikari answered firmly. The brunette's smile flickered for a moment as she gazed down at her lap. Her fingers twisted themselves in the fabric of her skirt. "Wizard... I… I'm actually a little afraid."

"Of… getting married?"

Biting her lip, Hikari nodded. "The Harvest King is so amazing. Sometimes, I'm afraid that I can't offer him anything."

The fact that Hikari had reverted to her old habit of chewing on her lip indicated that there were many more insecurities that she was holding back. Wizard tightened his grip on the cloth and searched for logical words to ease her worries. "He wouldn't have accepted your proposal… if he didn't think… a relationship with you… would be worthwhile."

He frowned as he tried to unravel the complex mind of the Harvest King. The thought that the Harvest King wished to take vows with a human was not something he imagined would ever occur, but with Hikari…He supposed that it wasn't too surprising. Wizard reached for the vial of tea tree oil, used to disinfect wounds and prevent scarring.

"I suppose. He does dislike pointless things after all." The brunette kept still as Wizard disinfected her wounds. He noticed that her neck and face were now a light shade of red. "He isn't particularly good with feelings either, but we'll be able to work it out somehow."

He remembered being in the Harvest King's position. There were so many uncertainties, but Akari had told him that as long as they loved on another, everything would work out. Wizard gently taped the dressing over the scrape on her elbow and moved on to disinfect her knee.

"As long as you love one another… you'll be able to overcome the problems you're worried about," he said softly, his thoughts on Akari's unwavering belief in him no matter how many challenges they faced.

After a moment, she quietly asked, "Do you regret it?"

The vial in his hand almost slipped from his fingers. His eyes refocused on her tentative expression. Her eyes flickered away, curious for the answer but nervous of his reaction to the question.

"You get this distant look in your eyes whenever you think of her," Hikari explained as he reached for the dressing.

The answer was simple, the words coming together without his usual effort. "Even now, I don't regret a single moment."

Hikari placed her hand over his.

"I know our situations are different, but I hope I can achieve that too," she said. Her voice was filled with so much warmth and love that Wizard couldn't help but look up at the brunette. Hikari was happy and doing her best to work towards what she wanted. He should feel happy for her. She smiled radiantly down at him. He hoped that she will always be able to smile like that in her new life with the Harvest King.

After he had finished tending to Hikari's wounds, he walked her to the edge of Harmonica Town.

"I need to tell Candace and hope that she can find a dress in such a short time," Hikari said excitedly. She smiled shyly as she tugged at her skirt. "I don't need anything fancy, but hopefully I'll have something suitable by tomorrow."

Gazing at the soft blush on her face, Wizard didn't think the Harvest King would mind even if Hikari showed up in her regular clothes.

"Anyway, thank you for patching me up!"

"It's no problem at all…" He just hoped that she would take better care of herself. Wizard looked up at the darkening sky. "But please… don't twist your ankle… while returning home."

Hikari laughed at his statement. "As long as you don't do the same while going out on your midnight walks."

After Hikari's figure disappeared, Wizard turned around and slowly returned home.

When he arrived at Hikari's house the following afternoon, he found Julius and Candace fussing over the brunette sitting in front of her dresser. While Candace was making last minute touch ups on the wedding gown, Julius was meticulously applying Hikari's makeup.

Hikari's eyes lit up as she spotted him in the mirror. "Wizard, I'm glad you made –ngh!"

"What did I say about moving unnecessarily, Hikari?" Julius asked, narrowing his eyes as he gripped tightly onto Hikari's chin.

"Sorry," Hikari said, trying to keep as still as possible. She clasped her gloved hands tightly together and stared straight ahead at the mirror.

Even with the makeup, Hikari was unnaturally pale. Gliding over to the farmer, Wizard hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flickered to his reflection and the tension in her shoulders lessened. "Would… you like help… with anything?"

"It's alright," Julius reassured, waving a makeup brush distractedly in the air. "I'm almost done. Oh, actually, Candace, can you finish this? I have something to discuss with… Wizard."

Wizard calmly nodded, noting that Julius did not refer to him as the fortuneteller. Hikari fidgeted under his hand. The jeweler headed out the door and he thoughtfully followed. Closing the door quietly, Wizard patiently waited for the other male to voice his concerns.

"So this Harvest King… he really exists?" Julius asked, pressing the heel of his palm against his tired eyes.

Noting the jeweler's disheveled appearance –something that indicated the amount of worry he felt for Hikari— Wizard buried the irritation related to the question. He gazed distantly up at the light blue sky as he ventured into distant memories. Though he had witnessed many of the changes that helped shape the current world, he felt detached from the events. "Humans… sacrificed many things for progress. They forgot… about the deities… in their success and arrogance."

Julius crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, carefully considering Wizard's words. The jeweler's expression remained thoughtful, never showing a hint of doubt. His crimson orbs revealed curiosity and appreciation when he eventually reopened his eyes. "Your summary of human history is interestingly worded."

"I merely state… what I had observed."

Julius' eyes swept over Wizards form. "I suppose this explains quite a bit."

"Hikari… explained everything… to you then?"

Leaning against the door, Julius turned his head towards the inside of the house. He tilted his head to the side as he halfheartedly listened to the muted conversation being held behind the door. Shaking his head, he finally replied, "It was difficult for her not to when she told me and Candace that we couldn't meet her fiancé because he is invisible to most humans."

"Humans rely too heavily… on things that can be seen."

"I have to agree with that statement," Julius smiled. "Thanks for explaining this to me. Even though I trust Hikari, I was a little worried about her explanation."

"You're welcome."

Julius moved away from the door as it slowly creaked open. A smile blossomed on his face when he took note of Hikari's appearance. Turning his head, Wizard couldn't help but smile as well. Hikari's bridal gown appeared to have been made specifically for her. The bodice gently hugged her body while the soft wavy edges along the end of her gloves and dress accentuated Hikari's delicate beauty. Two white dahlia blossoms were pinned in Hikari's neatly styled hair to complete the elegant image. Wizard wouldn't be surprised if Julius and Candace had spent all night working on the outfit.

"Thank you so much for all your hard work," Hikari said, bowing to Candace and Julius.

"It was our pleasure, Hikari," Candace replied softly. "We wish you the best of luck."

Hikari nodded happily. Out of the corner of his eyes, Wizard saw five familiar balls of light approaching. As the leader of the sprites fluttered past him, he found himself wishing that events weren't moving so quickly.

"It's almost time, Hikari," Alan cried as he circled the bride, showering her with red sparkles.

"Wah! This is so wonderful," Edge wept, dabbing at his tears with a giant handkerchief.

Hikari grinned as she turned to face the Harvest Sprites. "You didn't need to come here. I'll be there on time."

"It's no good to keep the Harvest King waiting," Ben explained. Colin nodded emphatically beside the blue sprite.

"I guess you're right." Hikari turned around to face her human friends. "I should get going now."

Candace nodded politely while Julius scrutinized the spot Hikari was talking to moments before.

"Hikari…" Wizard called out hesitantly.

The brunette smiled warmly. "Yes?"

Approaching the farmer, he carefully took her hands in his own. Squeezing them gently, he raised his head to meet her warm brown eyes. "All I wish for… is your happiness."

The rest of his words became lodged in his throat, but Hikari seemed to understand. "Thank you, Wizard."

"Hikari! We need to get going!" Alan called urgently.

Breaking away from Wizard's gaze, she slipped away from his grasp and after thanking her friends once again, followed the sprites toward the Garmon Mine district. Julius wrapped an arm around Candace's waist as they both watched.

The atmosphere felt too constricting for Wizard. He silently slipped away, not caring where his feet were taking him.

When he had held Hikari's hand, he could practically feel her happiness radiating off her like the sun's rays. Oddly, the thought didn't comfort him. Why was that? He wanted nothing more than for Hikari to smile, grow stronger and live life to its fullest. She could have all that, and more with the Harvest King.

Leaning against the watermill near Hikari's farm, Wizard sank to the ground.

As long as she was happy, he should be content. Pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead, he repeated these words to himself. There was nothing he could do now but continue to support her. Closing his eyes, Wizard wondered if he was selfish for not sharing her happiness.

_

* * *

_

The young boy's eyes fluttered open, taking in the small fiery orb in the middle of the igloo and the sensibly dressed man sitting across from him. He tentatively grasped onto the blanket covering his body and scooted away. "Who are you?"

"_There is no need to be afraid," the stranger answered. "You may call me Wizard."_

"_W-where… am I?"_

_The wizard ran his hand through his snow-white hair as he considered his answer. "Somewhere out in the middle of the tundra."_

_The child pulled the blanket closer to his body and shivered slightly. Meanwhile, the older of the two appeared to be deciphering the child's behavior. His eyes were analytical and sympathetic as he took in the boy's ragged clothes and scrawny frame. _

_Hugging his legs to his chest, the child stared at the snowy ground with teary eyes. His stomach growled but he did not say anything. _

_A moment later, the wizard held out some edible roots wrapped in paper. "Eat this."_

_The child blinked, and hesitantly raised his head to stare at the item being given to him. Tentatively reaching forward, he accepted the package. "T-thanks."_

_After finishing the food, the boy timidly joined the wizard in gazing at the orb, though his multi-colored eyes reflected fear and wonder instead of the wizard's calm patience. "Why did you… save me?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?" the stranger asked._

_The child hugged his legs to his chest again and gazed down. His eyes shimmered with self-loathing. It was not difficult to conclude that he did not think he was someone worth saving. _

"_You have magic," the wizard stated. _

"_N-no," he protested, trembling with fear once again. Dark emotions flickered across his eyes as he recalled unwanted memories. _

"_You are a wizard, just like I am," the man continued. "I can teach you how to use your magic."_

"_I don't want to learn magic!" he shouted shrilly. _

_The wizard frowned but didn't lose his patience. "You can't hide who you are, little one."_

_Stubbornly shaking his head, the boy covered his head with his hands. "No…"_

"_You don't need to decide now…"_

Wizard groggily opened one eye and closed it again. A memory, he decided. The memory was surprising in that he did not know he ever had it in his possession. The oldest memories that he could recall with certainty were of him and his Master. He did not bother to ponder too heavily on past events; many memories eventually faded to whispers of what once was.

It was disheartening to think that he had allowed such an important memory to disappear into the back of his mind. He wondered if his recollections of Akari and Hikari would meet the same fate one day. It was inevitable for memories to dull –the feeling of Akari's vivid presence was growing fainter as decades passed by—but to forget about important memories altogether… such a thought scared him.

He did not know what he would do if he lost his memories of Akari.

Loud, frantic knocks interrupted Wizard's thoughts.

Sliding his covers aside, Wizard stepped onto the cold wooden floor and swiftly crossed the room. Opening the door, he blinked tiredly at Hikari. He glanced behind her at the still dark sky. It was unusual for her to visit him this early. To be precise, since her marriage to the Harvest King a season ago, she never visited him before noon.

"Hikari?"

"Harvest Spring… Now…" she panted, reaching for Wizard's hand. Looking up at Wizard's confused expression, she shook her head. "I'll explain… on the way."

"Let me grab my boots," Wizard said. He didn't bother putting his socks on as he returned to his beside. After pulling on his shoes, Wizard quickly slipped out the door. Now that Hikari was leading him towards the Goddess Spring, he felt something that he was too preoccupied to notice before. The air around Castanet felt heavy to his magical senses. A large amount of magic was being poured into a spell.

"They're reviving Finn," Hikari explained as she quickly ascended the slope leading to the church. Seeing Wizard's perplexed expression, Hikari smiled sheepishly. "I didn't collect any more wishes, but the wishes were supposed to represent the people's faith in the Harvest Goddess…"

Wizard was able to put together the pieces of the puzzle before Hikari finished her explanation. A small smile formed on his lips. It was amazing how events sometimes unfolded. Even though he had lived for centuries, life still managed to surprise him. "The gifts… given under the name of the Harvest Sprites…"

"…Brought back the people's faith in the Harvest Goddess," Hikari finished.

Wizard nodded thoughtfully as he picked up his pace to match Hikari's quick strides. "But… why is my presence… needed at the Harvest Spring?"

"The Harvest Goddess says it is important for you to be there when Finn awakens."

The atmosphere at the Garmon Mine district was hair-raising. Shivering slightly, Wizard forced himself to quickly follow Hikari towards the Goddess Spring where the powers of the sprites and deities was most concentrated.

The wind was unnaturally fierce once they reached the clearing. Leaves were whipped into the air and the surface of the water at the shrine crashed against the weathered stone walls of the ancient structure. Hikari slowly cross the flooded stone path that led to the Goddess Tree, with Wizard slowly following behind her. Once they reached the other side, he stood beside Hikari unobtrusively near the base of the steps that led up to the Goddess Tree, waiting with bated breath.

While Hikari nervously twisted her hands, Wizard attempted to analyze the situation. After they reversed Finn's transformation from stone, one of the deities would need to continue exerting power to maintain Finn's form while another removed his memories. The entire process was taxing, and if his guess of why he was summoned was correct, it would be even more exhausting for the deity that was preventing Finn from returning to stone once again.

Hikari nudged Wizard and he realized that the Harvest Goddess had appeared at the top of the stairs. Meeting her aqua colored eyes, he climbed the stairs and followed her to the Goddess Tree where the Harvest King was positioned. The orange sprite, now in his original form, was suspended in the air in front of deity, encompassed in a crimson orb.

"I had a feeling that Finn would want to speak with you before his memories were erased," the Harvest Goddess said softly. Her delicate wings drooped behind her. "I couldn't deny his request when he made it."

Wizard walked towards Finn. While he was glad to be able to speak to the Finn that remembered Akari once again, the fact that the sprite's memories would be completely, and irreversibly erased after the conversation loomed heavily over him.

Finn raised his head to look at Wizard with wide eyes. After swallowing a few times, he managed to find the words he sought. "I really wanted to be there for Akari at the end. I wanted to thank her for everything and tell her how much she had helped me."

The sprite's wings fluttered weakly as he turned away, afraid of the answer he was waiting to hear. "Was… she upset?"

Wizard remembered how she waited until the very end for him to return. She had admitted to being lonely without the sprite by her side anymore, yet at the same time, she was happy that he was working hard to achieve his dream of being a full-fledged Harvest Sprite. "She… understood."

Finn smiled sadly. "I guess she would have said something like that. She never wanted to worry anyone."

"Indeed," Wizard said quietly.

The two stood silently, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"I don't want to forget her," Finn suddenly said, trembling slightly as he hugged himself. "Not after everything she did for me."

He understood Finn's sentiments. His memories of Akari were one of his most valuable possessions. If he were able to decide, he would rather fade away than forget her.

Looking at Finn's shaking form, he wondered if the sprite was afraid. Akari would have felt upset seeing Finn in this condition.

"She… wouldn't want you to disappear." Wizard closed his eyes as he struggled to imagine what his wife would have said in such a situation. The memories of her gentle heart brushed against his mind. The words he sought slowly came together. "Even if you forget her… she would be content… as long as you're healthy and happy."

"I can't though, Gale!"

"She loved you… as if you were her child," he said quietly. He slowly realized that in this situation, Akari would have wanted nothing more than for Finn to give up his memories of her. For Akari's sake, he would also rather have Finn forget than to disappear.

"As her own child?" Tears formed in Finn's eyes upon hearing the message. The stubborn fire died in the sprite's eyes. Loosening his fists, he drifted dejectedly inside the orb, his decision made. Above all, they both wished for Akari's happiness. "I didn't know… that I meant that much to her as well."

Finn sniffled, wiping the giant tear drops away from his face. "B-before I left, she asked me for a favor. I c-can't complete it if my m-memories are erased."

"What… was it?"

"S-she knew that it would be difficult for you a-after she passed away," Finn wept, the topic unraveling him. "So she asked me to w-watch over you when I returned and h-help you rediscover your reason for living before you met her."

Wizard smiled softly upon learning this new piece of information about his wife. Looking back, his world seemed monochromatic before he met Akari. Nothing could compare to the vibrant happiness he had by her side. Closing his eyes, Wizard exhaled softly. He couldn't remember or recover his reason for living after Akari died. However, his world had slowly started to regain its color with Hikari's presence in his life. "Don't worry, Finn… I've… found a reason."

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"I'm not…" Wizard answered. He opened his eyes and gazed down at the sprite. "I want her to be happy as well… don't I? If she wishes for me to find my own happiness… then I would do my best… to do so."

Wiping away the tears on his cheeks, Finn gazed up at Wizard through shimmering eyes. "For the both of us, live on happily with your memories of her."

He sadly realized that this was Finn's final goodbye. Wizard dipped his head. "It's a promise… then."

Feeling the Harvest Goddess' presence behind him, Wizard moved aside for her to begin the process of removing Finn's memories. He hesitantly joined Hikari and the remaining sprites at the far corner of the grassy area.

Wizard refrained from turning around to look at the two deities behind him. Beside him, he noted that Hikari was doing the complete opposite, her brows furrowed in concern as she focused on the scene. When the overpowering magic faded from his senses, Hikari darted past him to the Harvest King's side. Turning around, Wizard watched as Hikari worriedly held the deity's arm, inquiring about his wellbeing. Despite her husband's reassurances, Hikari refused to leave his side. Meanwhile, Finn, who was resting in the Harvest Goddess' arms, was beginning to awaken.

His presence was no longer needed.

Wizard quietly left the spring.

As he slowly walked towards Harmonica Town using the long route, he wondered about Akari's request to Finn. She had wanted him to rediscover his reason for living. The wording was interesting.

Wizard furrowed his brow. To rediscover…

He wondered if Akari had been apprehensive about how much they placed their own happiness in one another when she made that request to Finn, thus instead of finding something that faded, she wanted him to anchor his happiness on what had helped him weather centuries of time. He couldn't remember though. The object or goal had lost its meaning through all those centuries.

Perhaps she had known that as well, since she had recruited Finn's help. He wanted to ask her, but such a conversation could never be held at this point in time. He felt a hint of regret at some of the things they had never managed to explore together.

Carefully treading through the grassy fields, Wizard reminded himself of his promise that he wouldn't regret anything during the time he had spent with Akari. He did his best to make the most of all the moments they spent together. It would be too much to bear if he harbored regrets with him as well.

Right now though, he would focus on Hikari.

The brunette visited him the next day during the afternoon. He noted that Finn was not by her side and wondered if Hikari had asked for him to stay with the Harvest Goddess instead as she no longer needed a guide. Wizard quietly studied the brunette and concluded that such a decision was quite probable. He noticed that as Hikari sat in her chair, she fidgeted uncomfortably and was unable to meet his eyes for more than two seconds.

"Is there… something bothering you?"

"Ah, no –I mean, yes. Maybe it's just best if I try to forget about it though," Hikari rambled shrilly. Seeing his eyes looking attentively over her, the brunette squeaked and turned away so that she was facing the stairs. Her knuckles were white from the intensity of her grip on the fabric of her pants.

Wizard redirected his gaze to the window to his right, hoping that Hikari would be more at ease. He imagined that this would look fairly ridiculous if anyone walked into his house right now. "I think… it will be best… if you tell me."

"Um, well… yesterday, I couldn't, um, help but overhear," Hikari mumbled quietly. "Finn was talking kind of loudly…."

Wizard furrowed his brow, pondering what Finn had said that would cause Hikari to be so uncomfortable around him. This was problematic.

"I won't tell anyone though! I promise! I'll try to forget about it as well."

"What… did you hear?" Wizard asked, shifting slightly so he could discreetly examine Hikari's body language.

The brunette gazed down at her lap, wringing her hands. Taking a deep breath, she answered quietly, "Your name."

Wizard blinked.

"Witch told me during one of my visits that witches and wizards don't give out their true names because they can be used against them. But like I said, I won't tell anyone and will do my best to forget about it! Please don't be angry! I really didn't-"

"It's fine."

Hikari stopped and slowly turned around. "Huh?"

"I trust you," Wizard answered. "You may call me by my true name… if you wish. I think… I would like it if you did."

The brunette gaped wordlessly at him. "I… really?"

When he nodded, Hikari smiled broadly and threw her arms around him in a hug. Her voice was much more carefree when she spoke. "I'm so glad you aren't angry."

Wizard relaxed his tense muscles and allowed Hikari to cling to him for however long she desired. He was just relieved that her behavior had reverted back to what he was accustomed to. When she returned to her chair, the brunette giggled and toyed with one of the zippers on the array of pouches she slung around her hips. "Now that that's out of the way, I actually have something to tell you."

"Mmm…"

"I'm pregnant."

Wizard stared wordlessly at Hikari for a moment before finally managing to pull himself together. "That is… good news… congratulations."

"Thank you," Hikari grinned.

After the shock had worn off, Wizard started to evaluate the situation. The Harvest King still had his duties to attend to during this period. Furthermore, Hikari's life would revert back to being difficult for various reasons.

"Um… Wi—Gale?"

He started upon hearing his name. It had been a while since anyone had spoken it. It sounded nice coming from Hikari's lips. "I was just thinking… if you would want some help… with your farm."

"I should be alright for now," Hikari answered. She smiled reassuringly when his frown did not disappear. "Don't worry. Ig—I mean, the Harvest King says that he will be watching me as well."

Wizard slowly nodded but was unable to abandon his worries. When they finished their conversation and Hikari had left, he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything he could do to alter the events that he knew would eventually occur. He analyzed different actions he could take as he distractedly flipped the page of his book; however, his only conclusion was that he would only make the situation more complex if he involved himself too heavily.

All he could do was support Hikari when she needed him.

While Hikari did not interact with the townspeople often, many noticed her weight gain. The unwanted attention that had faded away crashed down on her once again. The rumors eventually reached Hikari's ears, and though she pretended to wave it off, Wizard could tell she was unhappy. Her ventures into town became fewer and fewer such that Wizard found himself visiting her on her farm everyday instead.

"Hikari… it might not be… healthy for you to isolate yourself in such a manner."

Hikari frowned as she put down her cup of tea. "I don't think you have the right to lecture me in that area."

Wizard thoughtfully sipped his cup of coffee. "Perhaps not… but we're not the same person. While I am able to live completely alone for countless years, you cannot."

Hikari bit her lip and stared down at her cup. "I'm sorry. I'm just… you know don't you? It's not easy. I hear such terrible things about me and how I brought this situation down on myself. I know it's not true but I don't want to hear them."

"Hikari…"

"Gale, please don't ask me to go out more often," she said softly.

When she spoke to him in such a way, he found it difficult to refuse her requests. Running his hand through his hair, Gale resignedly explained, "I want you to live life… to its fullest. The beautiful home you created… I want you to be able to enjoy it, Hikari."

"I know you just want what's best for me."

"You won't have many chances to move around… later in your pregnancy."

"I know." Hikari's eyes flickered wistfully to the window. Her grip on the teacup tightened. "I'm fine though. I didn't expect this to be easy. I have Julius, Candace, my husband and you by my side. That's more than enough to help me through this."

"It makes me happy… to hear that," Wizard murmured quietly to the warm mug he held in his hands. "If it becomes too difficult though… please tell me. I'll do whatever I can."

"Of course," she grinned.

Her farm work became more difficult each week and by the end of fall, Wizard had insisted on taking care of her farm each day. On his days off, Julius dropped by to help as well. Candace occasionally visited, but the majority of her time was spent taking care of their newborn, Angie.

Spotting Hikari laying a picnic blanket out under the cherry trees, Wizard placed the watering can beside the shipping bin and joined the brunette in setting up lunch. Hikari had made pumpkin soup today, her cooking knowledge having expanded immensely since he had first eaten one of her meals. As his gaze swept across the large field, Wizard couldn't help but think about how time seemed to pass by so quickly. After another season, perhaps he would be admiring the snowdrop flowers on the doorstep with Hikari once again.

"Gale?"

"I was just thinking…"

He waited a moment for one of Hikari's curious questions but received none. Tearing his eyes away from the field, he focused his attention on the brunette beside him. "You're unusually quiet… is something wrong?"

"There's nothing for you to worry about."

"You once told me… that friends should not hide problems from one another."

Frowning, the brunette tugged at opposite corners of the handkerchief in her hand as she thought about her answer. "Have you heard some of the more recent rumors?"

There were many new rumors concerning Hikari. He did not care to reiterate them, thus he merely dipped his head and waited for Hikari to continue.

"They're saying that you're the father of the child," Hikari muttered, twisting the piece of cloth. Her shining eyes reflected remorse and resignation. "I'm really sorry for involving you like this. If I was more able, then you wouldn't need to come over every day and the townspeople wouldn't think like that."

"Do not worry… I am not bothered."

"Truly?"

"Truly," Wizard answered firmly.

After a while, Hikari began tearing at the handkerchief once again. Wizard carefully observed Hikari, wondering what thoughts were behind the small frown on her lips. Reaching forward, he placed his hands on top of hers, stilling her hands.

Exhaling softly, Hikari forced a smile to her lips. "There's just so much going on. I guess I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You have your husband and your friends… to support you."

Hikari bit her lip, focusing her gaze on the ground. Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "I actually haven't seen him in a while. I can't visit him that much now and he's busy all the time… I understand though, after all, he's the Harvest King. I'm fine with visiting him once in a while though."

Hikari blinked furiously and turned away from his probing eyes. Gale turned towards Mt. Garmon, wondering what was going through the deity's mind as he monitored Castanet and the challenges his wife faced. Turning to Hikari, he gave her hands a small squeeze.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered softly.

After finishing the farm work, Wizard headed towards the Garmon Mine district instead of taking the path towards Harmonica Town. When he had teleported to the top of the mountain and approached the deity's throne area, he found the Harvest King standing at the edge of the mountain, surveying the land beneath.

"What business do you have with me?" the deity asked, sensing his quiet visitor without having to turn around.

Wizard stopped, keeping a fair distance behind the Harvest King. "I want to know… do you love Hikari?"

The deity crossed his arms over his chest, turning to face Wizard. "I care for her, look out for her, and support her. Do not ask such inane questions."

Gale furrowed his brow. "If you love her… take the time to visit her."

"She understands that I am unable to do so."

"But she wishes that you were there by her side."

Scowling, the Harvest King drew himself up to his full height. "I cannot abandon my duties. I am the Harvest King."

Wizard firmly held his ground. He did not care if the Harvest King was angered. This was for both their sakes. "And she is your _wife_."

"My duties take priority."

The Harvest King's lack of understanding irritated Wizard. Did he not care that Hikari was unhappy because he could not take the time to visit her himself? Did he not know how difficult it was for Hikari to face the rumors concerning her pregnancy without her husband by her side? Clenching his hands into fists, Wizard warned, "If you do not value your time together now, there will be many regrets later."

"I do not need to hear such things from you."

"If you do not truly love her, then I will take your place instead."

"Leave," the deity commanded, his voice crashing down like thunder. His powers swirled violently around his body with such strength that the dirt was thrown into the air. "Leave before I create a ruckus."

Lividly spinning around, Wizard stormed away. Once he was back on the bottom of the mountain, he let his anger fade away. His pace slowed as depressing thoughts clouded his mind. He said that he would provide Hikari with happiness yet right now, the farmer was alone and miserable. Covering an eye with a hand, Wizard stopped walking and turned to face in the direction of Hikari's farm.

Regret…

He wondered if he could have changed the path Hikari had taken. If he had merely been more open with the farmer when they first met, would she be happier right now? Wizard felt his nails digging into his palm.

His legs automatically led him towards Hikari's farm. The sun was sinking beneath the horizon when he had arrived at her front door, bathing the area in a warm orange glow. He knocked politely but received no reply. Turning around, Wizard surveyed the field, wondering if she was outside instead. After waiting for another few moments, Wizard turned the handle of the door and entered the house.

"Hikari?"

Wizard's eyes swept the room and stopped on the figure kneeling on the bed in the far right corner of the house. The brunette's shoulders were shaking as tears trickled down her face.

"Hikari…" he whispered. Slowly crossing the room, he stopped at the edge of her bed. The brunette did not turn around. Hikari deserved better than this. Wizard leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Please… don't cry. Tell me what you want… I'll do my best to fulfill that request."

Hikari shook her head and he tightened his embrace.

"Am I… not good enough?"

His question increased the intensity of the sobs raking her body and Gale instantly regretted asking. His heart clenched as he listened to her heartbroken cries. He disliked this feeling of uselessness –of being unable to do anything to help Hikari. After all she had done for him, all he could do was stand beside her as she cried.

He glanced down at the object she was clutching so tightly onto and noticed that it was a shining apple. Even though her husband could not offer her the comfort others expected from their partners, Hikari still loved him. At that point he knew that no matter what he did, he could never replace the Harvest King in Hikari's heart.

"Pain… is a necessary part of love," he whispered softly.

Closing his eyes, he pressed his cheek against Hikari's hair and wished that the Harvest King would be able to realize how much Hikari meant to him.

While Julius escorted Hikari to the clinic for a checkup the following afternoon, Wizard returned back to Mt. Garmon. It did not matter if the Harvest King disliked what he had to say.

"Why are you back?"

"I need… to speak to you about Hikari," Wizard said calmly. He had promised to control his emotions this time. He hoped that this conversation would last longer than their previous one. "She… was crying yesterday."

"I know." The Harvest King turned away, casting his eyes downwards at the world below. "I watch over her… far more often than I should."

"If you have time to spare to do that… then please visit her."

"I do not have that luxury because I am the Harvest King," the deity said coolly. "You should not make so many assumptions."

Wizard followed the Harvest King's gaze. The land below flourished with life. He had heard many stories of gods and goddesses abandoning their duties and the ruinous results. If he were to examine the situation objectively, he would have found himself approving the Harvest King's dedication to his duties. However, this was not a situation he could logically examine. "Then why… did you take vows with her?"

Wizard waited for the motionless deity to answer. Minutes passed by in silence. The Harvest King's eyes did not stray from his object of observation once during the entire time. Turning around, Wizard left the Harvest King to his thoughts. As he walked home, Wizard wondered if Hikari was proud of her husband's diligence. Others in her place would have felt resentment, but Hikari continued to love with a pure heart.

Wizard opened the door to his house with a sad smile. He wondered how many more tearful days the brunette would need to spend before…

He broke away from the thought. There were still many seasons to pass before he needed to concern himself with that. The logical part of his mind reminded him that it would be to his disadvantage if he continued to avoid planning out future preparations. Yet right now, the thought was too painful to face. Breathing out softly, Wizard lay limply on his bed.

_Snow lazily drifted down, brushing against the small child as he slowly made his way out of the igloo. The wizard was sitting in the snow with his eyes closed, something he often did before sleeping. Gale had never asked what he was doing but was unable to find sleep tonight and ventured outside to silently observe. _

"_Is there something you wish to speak about?"_

_The child shivered, not sure how the man had detected his silent approach as the wizard was facing away. Perhaps there was more occurring than just sitting. The thought made his skin crawl. "What are you doing?"_

"_It's nothing to be wary of. I am merely listening to the arctic," the man replied. _

"_Listening… to the arctic?" Gale asked curiously. _

"_For instance, there is a herd of caribou settling down for the night approximately one kilometer west of us. Apparently, an ice shelf had splintered not too long ago and—"_

"_An ice shelf?"_

_The wizard chuckled, causing Gale to flush in embarrassment. "I apologize. An ice shelf is a thick floor of ice that extends beyond land and onto the ocean surface." _

"_Oh…" The child paused and tried to picture the description. When he managed to grasp the concept, the wizard continued._

"_There was a fresh water lake enclosed by the ice shelf and when it fell apart, the water drained into the ocean. As a result, the caribou had to change their migration route –that is, the areas they travel through."_

_Gale's eyes widened. "You mean… it wasn't my fault that the village couldn't find any animals during their hunts this year?"_

_The wizard frowned, finally opening his eyes and turning around to look at the child. His young travelling companion was gazing intently at him, hope and desperation visible in his eyes. The wizard correctly deduced the words the child must have been told. Looking directly into Gale's eyes, he firmly stated, "You are not responsible for the town's problems."_

_Gale wanted to believe those words. More than anything, he wanted to know that he wasn't the horrid monster everyone told him he was. Yet, he was afraid that the wizard was wrong. So many people were convinced that he was a bad person._

_Seeing his hesitation, the wizard said quietly, "When oddities occur, it is easy to place the blame on someone rather than finding the true cause. Magic isn't evil. It is how you use it that determines its nature. At the same time, you are not evil because you are able to use magic." _

"_I… don't know," Gale whispered, drawing his arms around himself._

"_Do you wish to find out for yourself?"_

_The child tentatively nodded. "I want to hear… from the animals myself."_

_The wizard rose to his feet and approached his companion. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he knelt down so that they were eyelevel with one another. With his other hand, he brushed aside the locks of hair covering the child's right eye. Gale flinched but didn't pull away. The wizard's thumb lightly fluttered across the markings under the eye. "I am able to remove the seal on your magic, but these markings will mark you for the rest of your life."_

_Tilting his head to the side, the wizard added, "It would take a lot of studying to be able to listen to the creatures around you."_

"_I… I'll do my best," the child said shakily. "I want to know… more about the world around me."_

_He wanted to prove that he was not responsible for all the things his village blamed him for. He wanted to free himself from the accusations thrown at him. Above all, he wanted to be able to live with who he was._

Gale shivered slightly when he awoke from the dream. The feelings he had felt back then shook him. Closing his eyes again, he breathed in deeply, waiting for the emotions to fade.

As he journeyed to Hikari's farm, he stretched out his senses and focused on the calming aura of the trees. The aura they exuded during this time of year reminded Gale of restful naps. He already missed the sparkle of life that filled the region during the warmer seasons. He enjoyed the muffled silence of winter though. The only sound he could hear was the crisp, new snow crunching under his boots as he climbed up the hill.

"Good morning, Gale," Hikari chirped, peering out from behind the door. Her breath came out in misty clouds. "You're here early. Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"I had already… eaten," he answered. "But if you wish… I could sit with you."

The heavy scent of pancakes and honey hung in the air. Taking a seat across from Hikari, Wizard allowed his thoughts to drift. He found his attention returning to the dream. It was interesting remembering the reason that led him to learn magic. It seemed like an important memory that he should have kept close. Or perhaps that particular reason became irrelevant during the years that followed the memory. That was the most probable explanation as he had long since felt secure with what he was.

The thought brought him back to Akari's request to Finn. He wondered what his reason for living was before meeting her. Did he have one?

His focus shifted to the woman sitting across from him. Hikari appeared to be deep in thought as well as she absentmindedly poked at the pancake with her fork. A couple dozen holes marked the soft object. Remembering yesterday's events, Gale asked, "How was the checkup?"

"It went well," Hikari answered with a smile. "Jin told me that it's a boy and says the baby will be born on the twentieth day of spring. I told my husband the news afterwards and we talked for a bit."

The brunette trailed off, becoming immersed in her thoughts once again.

"Hey, Gale… do you think it would be difficult for the child growing up?" Hikari ran her hands over the small bulge on her abdomen. "I want him to grow up happily… and be a strong and kind person."

"Even if… the townspeople do not get along with you," he said rationally, "I don't believe many of them would treat your child unjustly. The people that live here… are relatively kind hearted. Julius, Candace, and I would look after the child as well."

Hikari nodded, a broad smile stretching across her face. "You'll teach him things as well, won't you? I think you would make one of the best teachers on Castanet."

Wizard returned her smile. "Teaching… isn't one of my strengths. But… I could try."

"I look forward to it! I think I'll learn a lot as well," Hikari said cheerfully, clapping her hands together.

Despite the monotonous colors of winter, the season slipped along in a flurry of rich memories. There were many afternoons spent inside the warm protection of Hikari's house drinking tea and testing new recipes as the brunette now had more time on her hands. Failed recipes were common in the beginning, but with their combined efforts, they managed to devise a fair number of edible and innovative dishes. On days that Julius and Candace visited, there were discussions on baby clothes and designing the nursery. Though he was unused to such things, he found that it was really enjoyable.

There were also days that did not pass as easily.

Gale furrowed his brow in concern one morning as Hikari sniffled miserably. The brunette was wrapped in layers of blankets as she sat on the chair and prodded her porridge.

"This is terrible," Hikari sniffled. "I was looking forward to the Starry Night Festival."

"The stars are just as beautiful… from your house," Wizard said softly.

"But I wanted to see them with my husband." The brunette slumped on the table. "Maybe I could still make it to Mt. Garmon."

"Absolutely not."

Hikari looked up and sighed. "I know."

Wizard worriedly left to water the crops and feed the animals. Though he knew Hikari was not foolish enough to actually attempt to travel to Mt. Garmon in her condition, he didn't want to leave her alone tonight. He knew she wanted to admire the stars with the Harvest King, but for this year, she would have to enjoy the festival with him as company. He wanted to make the festival enjoyable for her.

Night approached early during this time of year. After finishing dinner, Wizard steamed some hot milk for Hikari. He handed the mug to the brunette standing wistfully in front of the window.

"Thank you," Hikari murmured. She placed the mug around the window sill and drew the blankets closer to her body. "So, Gale, why is stargazing best during winter? You never managed to explain that to me."

Her companion grinned. "The humidity is lower during the winter… making the air much clearer."

Hikari smiled and brought the mug to her lips. "I see. I never noticed that."

Gale turned around when he felt the air behind him ripple. Red light burst from the center of the room and the Harvest King materialized. Judging by the relaxed look on the deity's face, he was not here merely for business. Wizard returned his attention to the oblivious brunette beside him. The night was turning out better than expected.

"Hikari," the deity said.

The farmer stiffened, her eyes widening in surprise. When she spoke, her voice trembled slightly, as if she did not dare believe that the Harvest King had actually left the mountain just to visit her. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I believe that you wished to see the stars with me."

"But… you need to stay on the mountain to do your job properly," Hikari protested weakly. "A-and I don't want to be responsible for any destroyed villages."

"I won't let any villages be destroyed," the Harvest King stated softly. "One night without my supervision will be fine."

Hikari hesitatingly turned around to face her husband. "I… are you sure?"

The Harvest King arched an eyebrow, causing Hikari to flush. Rushing over to the deity, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Thank you!"

Wizard quietly slipped out the door, realizing that his earlier doubts concerning the Harvest King's feelings were invalid. Just witnessing the deity's patience and smile around Hikari was enough for Wizard to know that the Harvest King loved Hikari.

He was truly happy for the both of them.

Looking up at the stars, Wizard was surprised to find that they shimmered more brightly that usual.

When Wizard returned the next morning, he found Hikari wrapped lightly in a blanket while leaning against the Harvest King's shoulder as she slept.

"How… is she?"

"She should be well enough to walk around outside by tomorrow," the Harvest King answered, lifting a hand to stroke Hikari's hair. His brows were furrowed as he gazed down at the farmer. "I did not understand how fragile humans were until meeting Hikari."

Wizard followed the Harvest King's gaze. It could be difficult to see the creatures that had the ability to pave mountains, destroy forests, and shape the land as fragile.

"I've been spending the past few seasons learning as much as I could about humans," the deity continued, his gaze never leaving Hikari's face.

Wizard heard what the god left unsaid. The Harvest King wanted to do everything he could to protect Hikari and provide her with happiness. At the same time, he felt doubt taint the Harvest King's voice.

"She understands…" Wizard said quietly. "I allowed my emotions… to cloud my judgment… when I questioned your feelings for her. I apologize."

He headed towards the toolbox, gathering the tools needed to start his job.

"Thank you."

Wizard paused.

"For looking after her," the Harvest King clarified, his intense orbs focused on Wizard. "And for reminding me about the importance of spending time with her."

"You're welcome." Wizard looked over his shoulder as he stepped out the door. It seemed like the Harvest King would take time to visit Hikari more often now that it was inconvenient for her to do so. Hikari would be able to continue through her pregnancy with many happy memories.

Gale did not spend as many afternoons and evenings with the brunette, but he was pleased that she had regained the sparkle in her eyes.

"I can't believe that it's New Year's Eve already," Hikari smiled as she gazed thoughtfully into the mirror and readjusted the red hairpins in her hair. "It seems like such a long time ago since…"

Wizard turned to look at Hikari, puzzling over her sudden hesitance.

Her eyes flickered to Wizard's reflection. The brunette bit her lip, considering something carefully. Her tone was faint when she voiced her thoughts. "Gale… do I remind you of Akari?"

He would have preferred it if Hikari had never known about this. Examining her hurt expression, he knew that avoiding the question would be detrimental for both of them. "The two of you… are very similar."

Hikari flinched. Betrayal flickered across her face

"But… different at the same time," Wizard continued, stumbling over his words. It pained him to see her wear such an expression. He didn't want her to think that their relationship was artificial. Everything… every moment… was genuine to him. "To me… you are Hikari. I have never thought of you... as a replacement… or as anyone other than yourself."

The brunette was not reassured.

"Hikari…"

"There are times," Hikari whispered quietly. "When you look at me with the same expression you have when you think of her."

Gale fell silent.

"Can you explain that?" Hikari asked, her eyes filling up with tears. "You have never liked me for who I am, have you?"

His hesitance confirmed her suspicions.

"Get out of my house," Hikari demanded, wiping furiously at her tears.

"Hikari…" Gale approached the brunette, but she swept his hand away.

"I don't want to hear it!" she cried, turning around to face him.

"I love you."

Hikari froze, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I never intended for that to happen," he whispered, looking into her eyes. "I was afraid to have such feelings for you… because I didn't want you to be a replacement… But somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you… with your openness, radiance, curiosity and determination… qualities so different than my wife's."

It was then that he knew that he could pursue Hikari without having any doubts in his mind; but by then, her heart already belonged to someone else.

"When I look at you… I feel the same love… as I felt for Akari... so…"

The brunette buried her head in her hands. "I-I'm so sorry, Gale."

"It's alright…" he murmured. "I'm happy… for you."

Hikari shook her head, sobbing quietly.

"Hikari… look at me." Closing the distance between them, he gently tugged on her wrist and drew her hands away from her face. Brushing off the tears, Gale sighed and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm very content… with my life right now –more so than before I met you. Thank you, Hikari."

Hikari leaned tiredly against his frame. "Gale… If it weren't for you, I would never have been able to make it this far. I would never have met the Harvest King and be as happy as I am today. Thank you… for everything."

Gale suddenly found it hard to pull away from her. Breathing out softly, he stepped back. "I should go before the Harvest King arrives… I hope you enjoy the festival together."

"Gale." The brunette held tightly onto his sleeve, preventing him from pulling away. After a moment, Hikari said softly, "Don't worry about me. Please find your own happiness."

The words sounded so much like Akari's last wish. Unable to formulate a reply, Gale nodded and pulled away, continuing out the door.

The crisp winter air enveloped him. Needing a quiet place to think, Gale turned away from the path leading to Harmonica Town and headed towards Flute Fields. The snow was like a blank canvas stretching across the area. Every step forward left a mark behind him. Reaching the edge of Fugue Forest, Gale turned around to look at the line of footprints imprinted in the snow. A lot had occurred this year. He was happy that he had been able to influence Hikari in such a positive manner. He was happy to have been more than a shadow in the background.

Finding a small clearing within the silent protection of Fugue Forest, he stopped walking and sat on a tree stump. The forest was particularly quiet during this time of year, but he didn't mind. Leaning back on his elbows, Gale closed his eyes and thought about Hikari's words.

She had just practically told him that she had everything she wanted with life. His mission to find happiness for Hikari was accomplished, wasn't it? He smiled and gazed up at the many branches woven over his head and the darkening sky overhead. Had he fulfilled Akari's last wish as well? Happiness did not feel as far away as it had been before.

He felt content… and at peace with himself.

Night slowly descended on Castanet. Gale silently admired the clear night sky.

Turning towards Hikari's house, he wondered if the farmer had fallen asleep yet. He guessed that the Harvest King would have left Hikari's house to facilitate the transition of seasons a while ago. Perhaps she was stargazing as well.

When he decided that it was time to return home, midnight had long since passed. It was spring. Another year had come and gone so quickly. Gale briefly regretted that he had been unable to admire the snowdrop flowers with Hikari this year. Perhaps when winter arrived once again, he would be able to do so with Hikari and her son.

Pain and panic sparked in the periphery of his senses. Frowning, Gale reached forward, found Hikari's green aura and almost tripped over a root when he realized what was occurring. He quickly calculated the days in his mind. Too early.

Wizard rushed towards the exit of Fugue Forest.

A few minutes later, he could feel the Harvest King's fiery power explode, waves of his aura radiating out from the top of Mt. Garmon and then from Hikari's farm. Relief washed over Wizard.

Love and trust shone steadily from beneath the pain Hikari was experiencing the instant the Harvest King had teleported to her side.

Wizard quickly went through the Harvest King's options in his mind. The clinic here did not have the equipment needed to care for premature infants, but it was the best available alternative. Though the Harvest King could attempt to teleport Hikari to the nearest city, Hikari's human body would not be able to withstand teleportation across such a vast distance.

Refocusing on the two auras at Hikari's farm, he was surprised to find that they hadn't moved to the clinic. Gale stumbled as he felt Hikari's emotions roll over him.

_Panic. _

_Desperation._

_Fear. _

Dread filled his body. Something was wrong. Taking a deep breath, he delved into Hikari's mind. Images, spoken words and thoughts flashed across his mind.

_Hikari, knowing the increased risks for infants in preterm births, pleading for her husband to deliver the baby himself and to use his powers to ensure its health._

_Her husband's reluctant agreement._

_The Harvest King using his powers to examine the situation. _

_His worried expression. _

_Through her pain riddled brain, she heard him utter three words. _

"_A breech birth."_

A tree branch scratched the side of Wizard's cheek, breaking his concentration. He ignored the stinging sensation and the warm trickle of blood that rolled along his skin. Refocusing, he hastily observed what was currently occurring.

_More complications. Umbilical cord prolapse: the umbilical cord slipping through the cervix and becoming compressed. Reduced oxygen flow to the baby._

_Hikari screaming at her husband to save their child. _

Gale was trembling from the intensity of the emotions by the time he broke out of Fugue Forest. He sprinted through the snow, obliterating the footprints from earlier.

_Pain. _

_The Harvest King attempting to perform a Caesarean section._

_Blood. _

_Her surroundings slowly being stained crimson. _

Gale slipped and fell into the frigid snow. Unable to bear the emotions, Gale withdrew from Hikari's mind. Ignoring the grim feeling seeping into him, he slowly pushed himself off the ground and forced his stinging limbs to continue forward once again. He hated how the snow dragged down his movements. He hated the icy clawing of the wind. He hated how useless he was when Hikari was in so much pain.

Stumbling towards the farm, he wrenched Hikari's door open. The heavy scent of sweat and blood saturated the room. In the far corner, the Harvest King held the child in one arm while his other hand shakily held Hikari's limp hand in his.

Wizard numbly sank to his knees, not quite believing that this was happening. He reached forward with his senses, searching for the brilliant radiance of Hikari's aura.

Tears slipped down his face.

He only found emptiness.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
Wizard

It was tiring… living for so long.

Destruction, wars, famines…

Deaths.

He didn't want to see anymore.

It rained for days after Hikari's death. The icy water washed away all the snow, bringing forth the new season. Despite the change in scenery, it did not feel like spring. The vegetation was not as green as previous years and the sky was continually dark. As Wizard stared at the pale cherry blossoms on Hikari's farm during the third continuous day of rainfall, he wondered if the lack of vibrancy was caused by his depressed state or the Harvest King's grief.

Hikari's funeral was held on the fourth day. It was a small event with only a few residents attending. Wizard despondently reflected that Hikari had never been able to fully enjoy the home she helped restore. The townspeople on the other hand, were able to benefit from the product of Hikari's diligence without any worries. The thought made Wizard briefly despise the humans that had caused her so much pain. However, he also remembered how much she cared for many of them and let the tiresome anger fade away.

The Harvest King had appeared on Wizard's doorstep with a lively infant in his arms on the fifth day. While the child was smaller than most newborns, the deity stated that he would grow up to be as healthy and strong as the other children. Gazing down at the small child, Wizard knew he didn't have the ability to raise him into person Hikari would have wanted him to be. Hikari's son, Amatus, was placed in Julius and Candace's care by the end of the day.

On the seventh day, Wizard left Castanet.

Wizard spent his days wondering aimlessly. He avoided entering any villages unless it was necessary. Being able to apply the knowledge he had learned over the years distracted him temporarily from the thoughts that haunted him. While the lifestyle did not offer the stability he preferred, it was not entirely unpleasant.

Days blurred into weeks, weeks to months, and months to years.

As time passed, his experiences dulled. He found himself slowly growing bored with his travels. The world had much to offer, but at times, it felt as if he had observed all that there was to see. Nothing sparked any emotions within him. There was no passion or happiness –only forced progression.

There were also times where he couldn't force himself to move forwards. He was weary and had nothing to inspire him to continue moving. During times like these, he spent hours wondering what he was doing in the middle of nowhere.

He opened his eyes when he heard a sparrow chirp cheerfully on the tree branch above him. It seemed that spring had returned once again. Thundering taps of raindrops hitting the overhanging branches filtered through his dulled senses. Wizard hypnotically watched the individual drops decorate the muddy ground with small splashes and ripples. The continent was flooded with rain during the first week of spring every year for the past decade.

She still remained in the Harvest King's mind after all this time.

Raising his head Wizard quietly observed the sparrow, who was currently throwing raindrops off its sleek feathers. Wizard blinked when he noticed the warm, spring green aura hovering around the creature. Though there were millions of creatures, many with souls that were a similar shade of green, he felt drawn towards the sparrow.

An emotion he had not felt for a long time spread across his chest. It was a warm and pleasant sensation. Wizard's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fluttering wings, indicating the sparrow's departure. Rising to his feet, he quickly ventured outside the shelter of tree and into the icy rain. Despite the poor visibility in the weather, he had no difficulty following the bird, using its unique aura to track it.

An hour later, he was soaked to the bone and losing the faint trail of the bird.

Slumping underneath a cherry tree, he wondered if this was for the best. The rain continued to pour and Wizard drew his legs to his chest. The small tree did not provide complete shelter from the rain. Dozens of droplets slipped through the branches, falling on Wizard's form. Though it took only a simple spell to dry his clothes, he found himself too weary to make the effort. Closing his eyes, he listened to the constant drizzle.

The drizzle eventually changed to loud echoing taps, making Wizard raise his head. He was greeted with the sight of a pink umbrella. His eyes travelled downwards to find a gloved holding the umbrella over his head.

"You're all wet," a saccharine voice noted.

Wizard turned his head slightly and met the innocent brown eyes of a young woman.

"What are you doing outside in the rain?" she inquired.

Wizard slowly turned away, wanting to be left alone.

"Hm, that's not very polite." Despite her words, the young woman didn't sound overly offended and remained by his side, patiently holding the umbrella over his head. "Aren't you cold?"

He remained silent.

"You know, you're going to catch a cold in this weather," she persisted cheerfully.

He continued to ignore her chatter.

"It doesn't look like the weather is going to change any time soon," she sighed, a hint of regret laced in her lively voice. She moved in front of him, tilting her head to the side as she searched his multicolored eyes. "Do you have a place to stay?"

She took his silence as a negative answer. Tapping her chin with a gloved finger, she said, "That's quite a problem."

After a moment, Wizard felt himself being tugged onto his feet and dragged down the path by the surprisingly strong brunette. Her pigtails bounced lightly as she moved forwards, oddly fitting her jovial personality. Wizard stared at the hand holding onto his, puzzling over the strange behavior of the woman.

It was not any of her concern if he had no shelter other than a tree.

The two soon approached a small, shabby house. Pushing the unlocked door open, the brunette closed her umbrella and hastily pulled Wizard inside.

"You'll really catch a cold," she said. "Why don't you take better care of your body?"

Wizard met her curious gaze indifferently. His body was superior to a human's, thus he was seldom subject to the illnesses the plagued their bodies. He knew that this was not the reason for his careless regard for his health though. At the moment, he merely didn't care.

"Oh, you should really dry yourself," the brunette exclaimed, stumbling over various tools and clothes scattered across the floor to retrieve a towel. "The washroom is over there."

Pushing him to the left, she shoved the towel into his hands and closed the washroom door. Wizard stared at the towel in his hands.

"What's your name?" the female asked through the door.

Wizard tiredly leaned against the bathtub.

After a moment of silence, she continued in a friendly manner as if he had responded to her question. "I'm Tina. You can stay here. It's not much, but it's better than staying out in the rain."

His eyes flickered towards the wooden door. He wondered why she cared so much. It would have been less troublesome for both of them if she had left him out in the rain. He didn't want anything to do with humans.

The woman continued to ramble. Wizard did not bother to try and decipher her words. He suddenly felt very exhausted. Shifting his body, he tried to find a more comfortable sitting position. A moment later, darkness filled his vision.

_Smoke spiraled up from the houses that were scattered across the village. Despite the cold, many of the villagers were outside, hurrying to finish winter preparations before the first snow arrived. Even the children assisted with as much as they could by collecting firewood or helping salt meat. When winter arrived, the villagers would mostly be confined within the village. _

_A young boy self consciously flattened his hair over his right eye as a man carrying a stack of branches passed._

"_You draw more attention to yourself by doing that."_

"_There will be plenty of attention if they see my eyes," Gale responded as he followed his master into the inn while continuing to rearrange his windswept hair. Though the belief that heterochromia was associated with witchcraft was complete nonsense, humans weren't receptive to arguments when so many believed it to be true. _

_The friendly innkeeper led them to a small, well-kept room. Sitting on the bed, Gale sighed and pulled a yellow aspen leaf from the top of the bag he carried. "I would have preferred continuing forwards."_

"_You may not mind the cold but I'm getting old," his master replied, placing his baggage down on a table. "Consider it as a break."_

_Knowing that it was pointless to argue, the young boy lay on the bed and listened to the trees comforting murmurs. Time passed by incredibly quickly when he listened to the organisms around him. The different sensations and the things he learned by piecing together the different pieces was fascinating. When the room darkened enough for his master to discreetly summon a glowing orb to light the room, Gale slid off the bed and peered out the window. The village was quiet: scarcely a shadow moved._

_Feeling more comfortable exploring the area when there weren't any humans present, Gale told his master he would return shortly before slipping out the door. The cool night air brushed against his skin, though the chill did not bother the boy. _

_The village was larger than he imagined. Though it was not as populous as other the other villages he had visited, the houses were spread across vast distances. Arriving at a small pond by a farm, Gale sat down on a log and thoughtfully gazed down at the blurred reflection of the sky. The full moon bathed the entire area in a cool glow, allowing the villagers far better visibility than on other nights._

_Gale raised his head when the sky began to darken. His eyes were filled with wonder as he saw the moon slowly being consumed by darkness. _

"Oh, this isn't good."

Wizard frowned as he tried to identify the concerned voice. Mustering the strength to open his eyes, he realized he was on a straw bed with a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Oh, you're awake! I was so worried."

Wizard winced and moved to clutch his head.

"You have a fever," the brunette explained as she leaned forward to brush back locks of his sweat drenched hair. Her cool fingers rested on his forehead before drawing back once again.

Wizard furrowed his brow and wearily closed his eyes. His muscles ached and his limbs felt far too heavy to move. His body shouldn't be subject to such things.

His body was failing. The realization shouldn't have been so surprising. He had lived for so long that he had forgotten how old he was. Adding his neglect and lack of purpose…

"Hey, do you need anything? Maybe some water?"

A rough scratching sound shook the small house as the brunette pushed back her chair and scrambled away. She returned a moment later and slowly lifted him into a sitting position. As Wizard leaned against the bed frame, the woman pressed a glass of water to his lips. He slowly turned his head to find her brown eyes wide with worry.

The brunette had unusually compassionate eyes. She seemed like the type of person that would care for every injured being she came across, whether she was capable of providing aid or not. Now that he was examining her, he could see that the woman had a pure, loving aura that rivaled Akari and Hikari's. Wizard shoved the glass away, not wanting to become attached to any humans –especially those like her.

"You won't get better if you don't care for yourself," she insisted, offering him the cup once again. Though her eyes shimmered with trepidation, her lips were set in a determined frown. She wouldn't rest until she was satisfied with his condition.

Wearily pushing her aside, Wizard gathered his strength, slipped off the bed and stumbled towards the door. The rain pummeled the earth relentlessly. Ignoring the uncomfortable weather and the mild spinning of his head, he started down the muddy path in a painfully slow pace. Wizard hoped that the woman wouldn't follow him. Within seconds, he heard the splashing of water, followed by the tapping of raindrops as an umbrella was thrust over his head.

"Is there something important that you need to do?" the brunette inquired. She smoothly brushed her wet hair aside so she could look clearly at him. "Even so, you should wait until you're better to go out."

Wizard continued wordlessly forward, attempting to ignore how the young woman was slowly getting soaked as she focused solely on preventing him from getting wet. His headache was growing worse.

"Go home…" he rasped.

She stumbled and gaped at him with surprise. "You spoke!"

Wizard winced at the harshness of her exclamation. The girl floundered for a moment before catching up with him once again. "I'm really worried. Please listen to me and go back."

It was painful to speak, but he felt it was necessary to get his message across. "It's best for both of us… if you left me alone."

"I can't leave you in the rain like this! I won't be able to live with myself if I do"

"Forget… you ever saw me then."

"It doesn't work like that," she shouted, grabbing onto his arm. "The people you care for… what would they think if they saw you like this?"

"It doesn't matter what they think," he responded. The people that he cared for no longer had the ability to worry about him. His arm slipped out of her grasp.

_"When I'm gone... I want you to be able to continue living on happily."_

Whether he was happy or not did not actually matter to Akari at this point in time. Even if she was reborn onto this world, her memories of him were completely obliterated.

"_I want all my friends to be happy, but around you, I feel like going the extra mile just to figure out what is bothering you."_

Wizard's steps faltered.

_"So she asked me to w-watch over you when I returned and h-help you rediscover your reason for living before you met her."_

Wizard stopped by a cherry tree and leaned heavily against the trunk. Centuries after her death, her efforts of ensuring his happiness were still at work. He slowly pieced together the extent of her efforts and wondered at some of the more improbable ones. Whether or not Akari was responsible for Hikari's feelings towards him, it was impossible to deny how much effort Akari had exerted to ensure his happiness – most likely more so than he knew of. How much effort had he put in to do the same?

His head was spinning violently, making the world appear to sway beneath his feet. Wizard took in a deep breath, trying to clear his head.

Thinking back, he had merely focused on continuing forwards rather than finding happiness. Perhaps it had felt like betraying Akari by living happily without her, or perhaps he didn't believe it was possible to live happily after her death because it now seemed like he had never sincerely tried to seek out a reason to continue living besides having to keep the promise he made to his wife.

"Hey," Tina said softly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I don't know what happened but… everything will turn out fine if you work at it. First, you'll need to recover though. Let's go back inside."

Wizard closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the tree trunk. After a moment, he nodded.

Tina slung his arm over her shoulder while unsteadily holding up the umbrella. The brunette smiled brightly at him as she led him back to her house. "I'm guessing you're going to be cooperative now."

He nodded once again.

"Eh? Are you back to not talking again?" she asked. Grinning despite herself, the brunette turned to examine him. "You never told me your name."

Meeting her sparkling eyes, he softly replied, "Wizard."

"I thought that there was something magical about you," she smiled.

He arched an eyebrow. "You… are not suspicious of my answer?"

"If goddesses and sprites exist, then I don't see why wizards don't."

Wizard apprehensively examined the woman beside him. "Are you… a farmer?"

"Eh… how did you know?"

Her answer somehow didn't surprise him. Wizard shook his head, telling himself that her occupation was irrelevant. Even with the reminders of the people who had left him, he had to let go of his past and work towards rebuilding his life. Looking at the energetic brunette beside him, the task didn't seem so impossible.

"I'm keeping you at my house where I can keep an eye on you," the brunette stated firmly, meeting his gaze. "I don't want any deaths on my conscience."

When Tina wasn't caring for her crops and animals, she was making sure that Wizard's condition was improving. Wizard awoke when Tina walked into the room one evening, completely soaked and covered in mud. The farmer slumped tiredly onto the table.

"I can't believe that it's still raining."

Wizard gazed at the window. The sky was unchangingly gray, the dark rainclouds seeming to have been painted permanently onto the sky. He knew that this would eventually pass. Even without Hikari, the deity still had his duties to attend to. That alone, provided a solid reason for the Harvest King to continue forwards. Wizard's eyes flicked to the girl slumped tiredly on the kitchen table. "Allow me… to cook dinner tonight."

"No, you're still sick," Tina said to the table while waving his offer aside.

Wizard frowned. His body still felt weak. Even his senses were deteriorating. However, he couldn't allow his host to tend to his every need, even if she insisted upon it. The farmer grew wearier by the day, her movements slower and her face paler. "I feel that it would be my fault… if you were to fall ill."

"I'm fine," the farmer mumbled, peeling herself off the table and dragging herself towards the kitchen. A trail of water followed the soaked brunette. "It's usually like this around this time of year. There aren't any crops to harvest during the winter, so during the beginning of spring I'm unused to the workload."

Wizard unhappily watched the farmer force herself to work. Her movements were clumsy as she rummaged through the fridge and gathered the ingredients in her arms. Dinner ended up burning as Tina had almost fallen asleep while watching the stove. Wizard turned off the stove after smothering the fire. Placing a hand on the counter to steady his body, he fixed his eyes on the tired brunette in front of him.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight…" he said softly.

"No, you're the guest," she protested, the sleepiness gone from her eyes. "I'm fine."

"I insist."

"And my answer is absolutely not," she replied with a wide smile. Oddly, such an expression did not weaken her argument. "Stop arguing with me. You really need more rest."

"Such effort… shouldn't be spent towards… someone you just met."

She shrugged.

"Tina…" Wizard hesitated, his eyes resting on the dirt and scratches that littered her body. He wondered what kept her moving forwards with such strength. "Why…"

"Hm?" The farmer's determined expression was replaced with something softer upon hearing the weakness in his voice.

"Why… do you try so hard?"

"Why not?" she asked with a small smile. "I really want to do everything I can to make this world a kinder place. Even if it doesn't seem like much, I think every action makes a difference. Life is short -I want to have no regrets in the end."

Wizard carefully considered her statement. If he was not a wizard, would he feel the same way about life? He couldn't help but ask. "If you… were able to live indefinitely… would you still feel the same?"

Tina placed a finger on her chin. "I'm not sure since I would have no idea what that would be like, but… I still think it would be best to give it my all in achieving my dream of creating a kind world."

"What a beautiful… reason for living," Wizard commented, closing his eyes. Her wish of creating a kinder world reverberated inside him. It was a nice wish. He wanted to find something important to him as well… something just as beautiful. For now, he was determined to recover his strength. When he did, he would repay the brunette for her kindness. For tonight, he allowed her to win the argument.

As Wizard stared at the ceiling overhead that night, he replayed the conversation in his mind. The situation seemed oddly familiar. As the night passed by, Wizard thoughtfully examined the brunette sleeping on the floor while sifting through his many memories.

It continued to rain when Wizard awoke the next day. Finishing the food left for him by the farmer, Wizard picked up the umbrella on the floor and walked slowly towards the door. He attempted to search for her bright pink essence. While her aura was vivid when near him, with his weakened senses, he was unable to see anything at all. This frustrated him, but he had no choice but to try to work with his current state. After his fifth try, he was able to extend his senses far enough to know Tina's general location.

Moving towards the river, he found the brunette on a plot of land by the river. Despite it still being early, Tina was already covered in mud. In her arms were a variety of harvested crops. As the brunette tiredly moved towards the shipping bin, she tripped on a rock and tumbled to the ground. The vegetables flew from her arms, skidding across the ground and becoming covered in mud.

Wizard was reminded of Hikari as he watched the brunette. They both worked themselves to their limits for the sake of others. He blinked as Tina unsteadily stood onto her feet and proceeded to collect the vegetables. Wizard smiled sadly. While Hikari became discouraged when the world seemed to work against her, Tina's resolve never wavered. Approaching the farmer, he held the umbrella over her head.

"Huh?" she curiously gazed upwards at Wizard. Her eyes widened when she recognized his face. "What are you doing out here?"

"Helping you."

"You're still not well! Get back inside right now!"

"Trust my judgment."

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek and calmly considered his words. "Fine. If you become lightheaded or anything, I'm sending you back."

"That sounds fair."

He quietly observed Tina as he followed her around the field. She was already out of breath, making Wizard wonder if he should take her aside for a break. As she was examining the turnips, Wizard turned to look distractedly at the path.

"What is it?"

He briefly considered brushing the distraction aside. There was no need to become involved. An uncomfortable feeling accompanied such a decision. Furrowing his brow, Wizard turned to look at Tina and knew that she wouldn't want to ignore the problem.

"There seems to be a dispute… between two villagers down the path."

Frowning, Tina rose to her feet and looked down the path. "I'll see if I can help."

Even after all the problems piled up on her, the brunette still was willing to help others. Wizard smiled despite himself. He admired her actions even if they weren't the wisest. They did not have to search for long as the loud shouts they eventually heard were easy to follow, even through the drizzling rain.

"Tell me where he is!" A young woman was glaring furiously at the indifferent villager standing in front of her. Her auburn curls bounced as she stamped her foot. While her pristine dress was dry under her black umbrella, the person beside her was soaked in water, with only a hat and wool poncho to protect him from the rain.

"You're wasting my time." Her opponent rolled his eyes and turned away.

"You're not leaving until you give him back!" growled the woman, grabbing onto the lavender haired villager's sleeve.

"Katie! Jamie!" shouted Tina as she approached the two. "What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business," the male replied. "Keep your nose out of this, idiot."

"He took my pet rabbit," the young woman answered, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "Just a few days ago, he had told me that I was a terrible owner and that Fuzzy deserved better."

"The rabbit was completely overweight," the other countered, distaste evident in his voice. "In your hands, he would have died an early death."

"He's still my pet! Give him back!" Katie yelled. Tina had to restrain the villager to prevent her from lunging at the man.

"I don't have him, idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to get it through your thick head?" Jamie flicked a strand of lavender hair away from his eyes and eyed the tight grip Katie had on his sleeve. "Now, if you would let go of me, I have better things to do than to waste my time conversing with idiots."

It didn't take a lot of effort to lay the blame on the male as he had a clear motive. His uncompassionate and condescending personality did not help his case either. However, Wizard had learned long ago not to judge others so quickly. His eyes flickered towards Tina, taking in her judgment of the situation. She was regarding the lavender haired male, who was stubbornly facing in the other direction.

"Jamie," Tina said softly. When his icy blue eyes met hers, Tina smiled reassuringly. A moment later, Tina turned to look at the girl she was holding back. "Katie, I know Jamie can be mean sometimes, but he isn't a liar."

"You're just helping him because he's a rancher like you!" the girl cried, stamping her foot.

"That's not it at all," Tina said kindly. "I'll help you look for Fuzzy. He couldn't have gone far."

"We can start by looking at Jamie's ranch," Katie responded stubbornly.

Wizard turned from the upset expression on Tina's face to the bitterness concealed in Jamie's eyes and knew that rancher wasn't the responsible for the pet's disappearance. The situation upset Wizard as well, weighing uncomfortably on his mind. Though the problem was not his own, he felt compelled to rectify it. Gale paused for a brief moment to analyze his option. He turned to look at Katie, noting the ribbons in her hair and her carefully applied makeup. "I think… I can solve your problem. Do you have a mirror with you?"

"What does a mirror have to do with this?" Despite her question, she reached into her pocket and drew out a small mirror.

"Tell me what your pet looks like." Taking the mirror in his hands, Wizard narrowed his eyes and gathered the faint, flickering magic inside him to search for the rabbit. The task took more time and energy than usual, putting great strain on his already weak body and making Wizard wonder about the repercussions of his actions. He tentatively pushed his worries into the back of his mind. This task felt oddly important. Despite the possible consequences, he was completely willing to continue through with his decision. He wondered if Tina's behavior was rubbing off on him.

"His fur is brown and he has a red ribbon tied around his neck. He's also kind of chubby, but that makes him so much cuter."

Wizard heard a small snort from beside him. Focusing on the mirror, he quickly searched for something matching the description. He tried to work quickly but thoroughly as he could feel his reserve of magic quickly fading. He finally managed to find a rabbit matching such a description. In the background of the picture in the mirror, he saw a large lake and numerous pine trees surrounding it.

"Is there… a large lake nearby?"

Tina nodded. "It's a little ways west of here."

The group followed Tina towards the area. Upon arriving, Katie easily spotted the vivid red ribbon belonging to her pet and dashed towards the tree the rabbit was huddled against. "Fuzzy! I was so worried about you!"

The young woman's face was flushed as she returned to Tina. "I guess I was wrong. I… I'm sorry for accusing you of lying."

Tina smiled. "Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

Katie hesitantly turned to look at the unimpressed rancher beside Tina.

"Not only do you overfeed your pet, you apparently can't watch over him either," he said, appearing like he would very much like to take away the rabbit.

Katie's face reddened even further. "Though I still think you're the meanest person in the village, I have to admit I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Hmph! I'm leaving." Before he left, the rancher met Tina and Wizard's eyes and nodded.

"Thank you for finding Fuzzy for me!" she said to Wizard. "You're pretty cool."

It had been a while since anyone had said something like that to him. Wizard couldn't help but smile. Despite feeling completely exhausted, Wizard was glad that he had been able to help the rancher. It was a satisfying feeling. As he walked back towards Tina's farm, his mind lingered on the memory that was slowly working its way out of the depths of his mind.

_Gale frowned as he heard loud rapping on the door. Glancing out the window, he noticed that the sun was still up in the sky. Climbing out of bed, he crossed the room and opened the door. A group of villagers stood outside, with steely eyes, displeased expressions and a number of sharp tools. _

_The young wizard glanced back towards his meditating master and gently closed the door behind him. "Let's converse outside."_

_The innkeeper, who was hovering nervously behind the group, breathed an audible sigh of relief as Gale headed towards the exit. The young wizard masked his anxiety, exuding a calm and confident aura, despite the discomfort of having his back towards the upset and fearful villagers._

_Stopping at the edge of the forest, Gale turned around. He tried to hide his distaste as he eyed the weapons in the villagers' hands. This was why he disliked stopping in villages for long periods of time. "What business do you have with me and my master?"_

"_We want you out of here!" _

"_The moon was swallowed by the darkness on the night you arrived –your stay here will bring bad luck to us all!"_

"_Lunar eclipses are natural occurrences," Gale reasoned quietly._

"_That's another thing!" a woman from the back of the group exclaimed. "You look like a child but you don't speak like one at all! What are you?"_

_Gale bit his tongue. He was not able to answer that question honestly without mentioning magic or other unnatural and feared aspects into the conversation. "I was brought up well." _

"_We want you out of this village!"_

"_You're unwelcome here."_

_The young wizard bit his lip. "My master is unwell. Leaving the village now… would be detrimental to his health."_

"_We're not giving you a choice."_

_Wizard frowned. He did not wish to start any conflicts. At the same time, there weren't any villages nearby. Once again, he tried to reason with the humans. "It is illogical… to believe that we caused the lunar eclipse." _

"_It also doesn't make sense to allow suspicious people like you two to stay in our village! Winters are already very harsh in this region –we don't need to worry about the bad luck you two have brought here as well!"_

_Gale gritted his teeth. "Stop and think about what you're saying."_

"_We don't need something like you lecturing us!"_

"_You need to be lectured if you can't think for yourselves," Gale replied darkly. _

"_You need to learn your place," a man growled, lunging forwards. _

_Everything happened too quickly for Gale to react. He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact of the punch. He felt air rush past him and slowly opened his eyes when he did not feel any pain. His eyes widened when he saw a young man standing in front of him, having blocked the attack._

"_What are you doing, siding with _it_, Jack?" _

"_It sounds like you're being unfair," the man said genially. "It wouldn't be good for others to hear that our villagers had attacked a defenseless child and forced an elderly man out to brave the winter."_

"_He's not a regular human!"_

"_He hasn't done anything to harm you, has he?" Jack countered. _

"_Not yet, but the eclipse was a sign that he will."_

"_It was a coincidence that an eclipse occurred on the day they arrived," Jack said. "You don't believe that these events are triggered by creatures as insignificant as us, do you?"_

_A few in the group hesitated, doubt flickering in their eyes._

"_Back in town, we had people that could predict when these things occurred. I assure you that these two travelers are not going to bring bad luck to you or your families."_

"_You can't guarantee that!"_

"_I insist that these two stay," Jack said. "If there is more bad luck than usual, I will be willing to take responsibility for it."_

_The villagers quieted. Some still appeared dissatisfied, but it appeared that the young man had won the argument. Gale wondered what his position was to wield such influence over the people._

_Only after the last villager had left, did the man turn to look at Gale. Kneeling down, he smiled gently. "Are you alright?"_

"_Why… did you help me?" Gale asked, his face flushed. No human had defended him in such a way before. _

_Jack's brown eyes softened. "I knew that the occurrence of the eclipse had nothing to do with you two. I couldn't stand aside quietly and watch you forced out of town while having that knowledge with me."_

"_It would be easier for you if you had," Gale noted quietly, staring at the leaf covered ground. "If anything goes wrong while we're here, they will blame you as well now."_

"_I don't regret it." The man patted Gale's head. "What is the point of me learning and knowing different things about the world if I don't put that knowledge to use?"_

"_To survive," Gale answered simply, though his answer wasn't as sure as it used to be. _

"_That feels like an empty lifestyle," Jack replied with a small smile. The man straightened and brushed off the dust on his pants. "But you're right. The villagers aren't going to rest easily, even with my words. You and your guardian can stay with me at my farm. I live fairly far from the rest of the villagers. Hopefully, it will lessen the tension. I'll show you where it is." _

"_I don't understand why you're doing so much for us," Gale said as he followed the farmer. _

"_Because I can."_

_The young wizard stared thoughtfully at the man. A world where people with the ability or knowledge to help others used their skills to do so… it sounded like a wonderful place. In such a world, he wouldn't have been chased out of his own village or accused of many of the things he now knew he was not responsible for. He wanted to live in such a world. He wanted to help _create_ that world._

So he had immersed himself in his studies. The thought that he would be able to help others with his knowledge made him feel wanted. Though he remembered the humans that had despised him and scorned his presence, he did not wish to be like those hateful creatures, and desired to help anyone that required assistance. He made his living by offering fortune telling services, deciding that it was the best way to use his knowledge and offer advice.

Time passed by. While there was a period where his advice was sought after, humans were always changing. As humans gained more knowledge, they began to deny the existence of such unexplainable skills and deem them as lies. Still, Wizard continued to study, hoping he was closer to creating a world where people were not treated unjustly because of lack of knowledge. Centuries passed by and he amassed great volumes of knowledge. However the humans had cast him into a corner, not needing such skills. The world had forgotten him and along the way, he had forgotten the reason behind what he was doing. Studying became a mechanical action, with no meaning behind the desire to gain more knowledge.

Then he met Akari. When she asked for his help in reviving the Witch, for the first time in many centuries, he had felt a trace of what he had forgotten. She really had done a lot for him.

"Wizard?"

He paused for a moment, trying to regaining his bearings, before replying to Tina. "Yes?"

"You look like you've figured something out," she chirped cheerfully. Her doe eyes sparkled brightly. "I'm glad. You looked so lost when I first found you."

His expression softened. "Thank you… for helping me."

The young farmer smiled sadly and stared at her boots. Small splashes filled their silence as she stepped through the puddles. "Are you going to leave when you fully recover?"

"You don't need me here."

"I'll still miss you though."

Wizard's perfectly rhythmic steps wavered. "You… haven't known me... for that long."

"I enjoyed the time you spent with me. It was comfortable."

The two silently listened to the soft rustling of leaves as a gentle wind swept past. The rain had thinned to a small drizzle, creating a quieter environment.

Wizard regarded the young woman next to him. Now that he remembered his dream, he wanted to put his knowledge to use. Traveling sounded like a fairly appealing idea. Nonetheless, he also remembered the importance of keeping friends close. He recognized the brunette as a valuable friend. If it were not for people like her, he never would have found a reason to improve this world. "I'll visit."

Tina grinned brightly. "It's a promise then."

Many years later, Wizard found himself back in Castanet. No matter how many places he had visited, this still felt like home. He was glad. This land held many important memories.

He smiled as he shaded his eyes and took in his surroundings. New buildings were placed alongside the establishments that existed before. Castanet had changed, but was still the same in many ways.

The wizard carefully made his way through Fugue Forest, wondering how one of his oldest acquaintances was faring. When he opened the door, he was unable to find the Witch anywhere. Wizard worriedly wondered if she had left Castanet. Hearing a croak, he gazed down at his feet and found a pink frog wearing Witch's hat.

An exasperated smile found its way onto his face. "Again?"

Scooping the frog onto his hands, Wizard placed her on the table and dug through his bag for the required ingredients for the spell. It did not appear Witch had grown any wiser over the years. Fortunately, he had. Upon finishing the spell, the silver haired being glared angrily at the wizard.

"What the heck took you so long?" She yelled, stamping her feet.

Wizard could almost recite the next words that would leave her mouth, having heard the same speech two times already. _I was stuck as a frog for forever! I had to eat flies! And it was all slimy! It was awful!_

He was surprised then, when the Witch flipped her hair and turned around.

"Welcome home."

END

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

_A big thanks to everyone who took the time to review the story! To the readers who didn't have the time to leave any reviews, I want to thank you for reading along. Writing this was a lot of fun. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. _


End file.
